Fairy Alchemist!
by LunarFallenStar0o0
Summary: What if instead of living happily with his brother after defeating father, Edward actually got sent to the world of magic? Join Ed and Team Natsu as they journey to get Ed back home! Warning: May contain NaLu!
1. Chapter 1

**LunarFallenStar: Hey guys! This is my first crossover fic so I hope you enjoy it! Contains spoiler for FMA: Brotherhood**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR FMA**

_What if, when Ed tried to bring Al back, he didn't lose his ability to perform alchemy and somehow ended up in the world of Fairy Tail and ended up keeping his automail? Will he get back home?_

"Watch! This is the last transmutation the Fullmetal Alchemist will ever do!" Ed clapped his hands and placed them on the transmutation circle.

When Ed woke up, he was surrounded by a familiar whiteness, "So, Mr. Alchemist, what do you plan on sacrificing this time?"

Edward thought for a while, "Tell you what, alchemist, I'll make you a deal. I'll give your brother his body back and I'll send you to another world for a year to see if you can find a way to perfect your theory on human transmutation. If you do that, I'll give you and your brother back what you lost permanently."

"It really sucks, but I guess I'll agree with you for now," Edward said, scratching his head.

Truth snickered and the gate behind him opened up and long, slender black arms shot out and pulled Edward in.

"GRAY, PUT ON SOME CLOTHES YOU STRIPPER!" Natsu's voice boomed through Fairy Tail.

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU TOASTER OVEN!"

"I SAID PUT ON SOME CLOTHES, REJECTED SNOWMAN!"

"YOU WANNA GO FLAME-BRAIN!"

"BRING IT YOU POPSICLE!"

Gray and Natsu charged at each other, starting another one of their regular fights. Through the usual chain of events, the whole guild somehow got involved.

Lucy sighed, sitting at the bar, "I wish something interesting would happen. The same things been happening for days and almost no mission requests are coming in," She slammed her head on the bar, "How am I supposed to pay my RENT!"

Mira Jane patted her back, "It's gonna be okay, Lucy. How about I make you a vanilla milkshake?"

Lucy nodded and sat up, watching the barmaid make the drink. Just as she handed her the drink, someone crashed on top of the bar and broke it apart, "Natsu!" Lucy whined turning around.

Everyone had stopped fighting, "It wasn't me this time Luce, I swear."

Lucy looked down at whoever it was that had fallen onto the bar. She was surprised to see a boy with golden hair. She poked him and wondered if he was ok.

"What's up with shorty over here?" Natsu asked walking over.

The boy's eyebrow twitched and he jumped up, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE COULD RIDE ON THE BACK OF A GRASSHOPPER!"

Lucy was shocked to see that the boy's eyes were a burning gold as fierce as his long hair.

It took him a while, but he calmed down, "Who are you?" Lucy asked him.

"I'm Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist."

"Alche-what?" Natsu asked, confused.

"Alchemist," Edward said, "And where am I exactly?"

"You're in Fairy Tail, the strongest guild of mages in Fiore."

"Mages… as in Magic?" Ed asked.

"Yea… of course," Natsu said.

No one expected what Edward did next; he laughed and rolled around on the ground clutching his stomach. He eventually sat up and wiped a tear from his eye, "Excuse me, but magic doesn't exist."

**LunarFallenStar: So, what do you think? Read and Review, minna! And don't forget to stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**LunarFallenStar: Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated at all since I published this. I haven't been lucky at all lately. First of all, my computer crashed and I had to get it fixed. Then my aunt died and I had to go to the funeral and stay with family. And finally, I had to spend all of my time studying for semester finals. Well, anyhow, hears the story and I apologize again for not updating.**

_**Previously~**_

"_**You're in Fairy Tail, the strongest guild of mages in Fiore."**_

"_**Mages… as in magic?" Edward asked.**_

"_**Yea… of course," Natsu said.**_

_**No one expected what Edward did next; he laughed and rolled on the ground clutching his stomach. He eventually sat up and wiped a tear from his eye, "Excuse me, but magic doesn't exist."**_

**NORMAL P.O.V**

"What are you talking about?" Gray asked Edward in disbelief, "Did you hit your head too hard when you fell?"

"When I fell?" Edward asked. He was still dazed after his journey through the gate when he attempted to get his brother back, he had forgotten about his deal with Truth.

"Man, the shrimp has brain damage," Natsu said, looking at Edward's confused expression.

"Wait a minute…" Edward slowly realized what had happened, remembering every last detail; "Truth really did send me to another world. I thought he would just take my body instead."

"I told you he was mental," Natsu said, jabbing a finger in Ed's direction.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP!" Edward yelled, "I HAVE TO THINK!"

Edward's mind whirled around in his head. He had no idea what to do. He still had all of his wounds from his fight with Father and he didn't exactly look presentable at the moment.

His shirt was ripped and his arm hurt from where it had been pierced. Not to mention his head was throbbing from getting pounded relentlessly by father and how Pride tried to get into his mind and steal his body wasn't exactly helping.

He held his head in his hands. Everything was getting blurry. His legs shook and his hands trembled. The trip through the gate had only made his wounds worse and he wasn't holding up to well. He looked around and noticed the faces of the mages were getting blurry. Soon, his world was claimed by darkness and he fell.

**Natsu's P.O.V**

The shrimp didn't look too good. I've seen plenty of injuries before but this kid looked pretty beat up. What didn't help the situation was how his eyes were panicking as if he didn't know what to do.

Before I knew it he was holding his head and was slowly losing balance and out of the blue he just flat out fell over. And there the pipsqueak was, passed out on the floor; it took a few seconds but people eventually got him help.

**Edward's P.O.V**

I woke up and white confronted my vision and the scent of ammonia assaulted my nose. I sat up groggily; my head was swimming in pain. I noticed all my wounds had been bandaged up and disinfected. I looked around.

No one was in the room at the moment so I slowly got out of bed and made my way to the window. I slowly slid it open and saw I was on the first floor. This was just too easy. I put one foot up onto the windowsill and was getting ready to jump out. I never did like hospitals anyway.

I could practically feel the fresh air and the sunshine, that was until an armored hand reached out and grabbed my braid and dragged me back into the room.

"Where do you think you're going?" A stern voice asked.

"Away from this damn hospital that's what."

Pain resounded through my head as the scarlet haired mage whacked my head, "You're not leaving this room till your wounds are completely healed!"

"Listen, I don't exactly have enough time to go through this so I have to get the hell out of here!" I yelled at her. Who could blame me, I didn't exactly have enough time to go through this. I only had a fucking year for Truth's sake!

"Please sit down," an elderly voice spoke up.

I looked down and noticed an old man standing in the doorway. He slowly walked up to the bedside and looked up at me, "I'm sorry for my child's rudeness. I assure you I will make sure you aren't treated too harshly any longer."

"But master-" Erza was cut off.

"Erza, please do not argue."

She nodded and stepped back, "Hello mister Edward Elric, I am Makarov, the guild master of Fairy Tail. I welcome you to Fairy Tail."

"Just Ed is fine. Anyway, can I please leave now, I don't exactly have a lot of time."

"I'm sorry but I cannot allow that," Makarov said looking up at me, "I still do not know if you are a threat yet. You will not be leaving until you have answered questions."

"Fine, if I answer questions, you'll let me leave. Equivalency," I grumbled leaning back into the bed.

"First of all, where are you from?"

"Amestris."

"Where's that? I've never heard of it before." Erza spoke up.

"If you bring me a map, I can show you," She nodded and pulled something out of the drawer. She handed it to me and I unrolled it, looking over its contents, "This isn't right."

I panicked, looking frantically over the map. Amestris wasn't on it and neither was Xing, not even the ruins of Xerxes.

"What's wrong?" Makarov asked looking over the map.

"It's not here, none of its here," I looked over the map again, "JUST WHERE THE HELL AM I?"

"Calm down," Makarov said, "We can help you find out what's going on."

"And how can you do that, Grandpa!" Edward screeched.

"I can let you use Fairy Tail's resources to find out what's going on, but of course you'll have to become a member of Fairy Tail."

"Sign me up!" Edward yelled.

**LunarFallenStar: Well there you go! A new chapter! Hope you liked it. Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**LunarFallenStar: Hey guys! Here's a new chapter! Hope you like it! I need to respond to reviews just so you know I read them. ;P**

_**Pixie101:**_** Thanks for reading! I'm glad you liked it and thank you SO much for faving! I'm glad someone likes my story!**

_**Aimiz**_**: Thanks for reading and reviewing regularly! I like knowing that someone likes my story!**

_**SunshineAndMoonlight**_**: Thanks for reading and don't worry, I don't plan on ending this story anytime soon. :) **

**On with the story!**

_**~Previously~**_

"_**Calm down," Makarov said, "We can help you find out what's going on."**_

"_**And how can you do that, Grandpa!" Edward screeched.**_

"_**I can let you use Fairy Tail's resources to find out what's going on, but of course you'll have to become a member of Fairy Tail."**_

"_**Sign me up!" Edward yelled.**_

**~Normal P.O.V~**

It had only been about a week since Edward joined the guild. Everyone knew he was from a different world, and, to his surprise, believed him.

Even though he had been there a week, no one really knew him that well or saw him that often because all he did was shut himself in the library or his small apartment.

All they knew about him was really his usual attitude. (i.e.: Short temper, napoleon complex, attitude, sarcasm, etc.) He started many a fight in the guild over his height. Well, anyhow, they all knew he wasn't acting normally and something was wrong.

He didn't talk to anyone or even acknowledge them; he just walked away. Whenever he did look up at anyone, all that greeted them were dull golden eyes filled with sadness.

Natsu didn't like to see his newfound (claimed to be) friend sad, or any other friend sad for that matter. That and he really wanted to compare his fighting powers to Edward's. He had seen Ed fight, but never seriously though. He couldn't challenge him if he was sad.

Natsu watched Ed secretly all day, looking for clues that might hint to the source of sadness. Edward eventually got up and left the guild and began to head towards the forest. It was his time to attack.

He got up and rushed to Lucy with Happy resting on his head, "Come on, Luce, we're gonna go find out what's eating at Edo."

"You mean you're gonna follow him right?" Lucy asked nonchalantly, "Isn't that, I don't know, an invasion of privacy? And besides, should you really bother him right now?"

"Come on Luce!" Natsu whined childishly.

"What are you gonna do now, flame brain?" Gray asked walking up to the pair.

"Natsu is trying to convince me to help him stalk Edward."

"Why don't you want to go?" Gray asked, "It sounds like fun."

Natsu and Gray looked at each other and nodded. They dashed off out of the guild.

"Gray, Natsu!" Lucy yelled running after them, "Am I the only sane one!"

The trio (not counting Happy) made their way into the woods and soon found Ed sitting by what looked like a gravestone/memorial in a clearing. Even from this distance, Lucy could see the tears making their way down Ed's cheeks.

He looked sadly at the stone and his mouth formed words that Lucy couldn't make out. She snapped back to reality when she noticed Natsu creeping up behind Edward.

Before she could stop him, Natsu had whacked Ed in the back of the head, "Snap out of it, shorty! You need to be happy!"

Edward turned around to look at Natsu who was confronted with glazed over golden eyes filled with sadness, "What do you want?"

"I… wait… we challenge you to a fight!" Natsu declared, remembering Gray's presence. Leave it to Natsu to be completely oblivious to the situation.

Lucy ran over to the dragon slayer, "Natsu, maybe we should leave. Sorry for troubling you, Edward."

"Don't worry, Lucy," Edward said standing up, "It's fine. I need something to get my mind off away from a few things."

Lucy nodded and backed away, making room for the brawl. The trio left standing on the field backed away from each other and got into fighting stances. A few seconds later and they were off.

Natsu and Gray charged first, heading straight for Edward without thinking things through. Ed smoothly ducked under Natsu's oncoming fist and swept his legs out from under him. He kept the momentum going and did a few back handsprings to get away from them, which resulted in kicking Gray in the chin.

Natsu faced Ed and unleashed his Fire-Dragon's roar while Gray sent his Ice-Make Lances towards the blonde. Edward's only response was clapping his hands. Natsu's flames surged to the right and quickly melted the lances and trapped Gray in a flaming prison. Edward kept a steady amount of oxygen there so the flames would keep Gray in a prison of fire.

"Natsu, what the hell did you do!" Gray yelled from within his prison, all ice quickly melted before it was made good use of.

"I don't know! I can't control my flames!"

Natsu then lit up his fists and charged towards the blonde haired teen.

If you don't understand your powers, you can't control them," Edward said calmly. He then clapped his hands and repeated the process of moving the oxygen around to quickly put out Natsu's flame. He then grabbed Natsu's arm and threw him into a nearby tree. **(A:N/ Like how Izumi did to Sloth in Brotherhood)**

Edward slowly walked over to where Natsu was struggling to get up, "If you really want to fight more, I could always suffocate you right now."

Natsu gasped and wheezed. Ed quickly returned the oxygen back and walked away. Lucy ran forward, "Edward, wasn't that a little excessive?"

Ed shook off her arm and walked away, "The jerk should learn to read the mood."

Lucy watched as he walked off. She couldn't help remember the anger masking the sadness apparent in his eyes. She turned around and ran to her two friend's aid. She checked them both out and when she was finished she walked over to the stone Edward was looking at.

"In loving memory of Trisha Elric," Lucy read aloud.

"Sounds like a memorial to me," Gray said walking over to her and looking at the stone himself, "It couldn't be a grave considering how he's from another world and all. Judging by the date on this thing, it looks like the anniversary of when she died."

"Who's Trisha Elric," Natsu asked, looking over Lucy's shoulder.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," Lucy said whilst standing up. She noticed something shining in the grass behind the stone. She bent over and picked it up, "What's this?"

"Looks like a pocket watch," Gray said looking at it. It was silver and had a strange symbol on the front.

Lucy tried to open it, but found it sealed shut, "It won't open!"

"Weren't you just telling us to respect people's privacy a few minutes ago?" Happy asked floating overhead.

"Never mind that now. Just help me open this thing!"

Gray took it from her and made something out of ice. A few seconds later, the watch was open and everyone craned their heads to see what was inside.

"Never forget October 3rd… what's that supposed to mean?" Natsu asked.

"Well we're going to find out. Let's go," Lucy turned and walked in the direction of Ed's apartment. Gray, Natsu, and Happy soon followed suit.

In a matter of minutes, they were standing in front of Ed's apartment door. Lucy lifted her hand to knock, but she stopped when she heard a voice, a singing voice.

The whole group pressed their ears to the door and listened. Sure enough, they heard a piano and Ed's singing voice** (1).**

Ed's voice drifted through the door, "_Beautiful mother, soft and sweet. Once you were gone, we were not complete. Back through the years we reached for you, alas 'twas not meant to be."_

Lucy slowly knocked on the door and the music stopped abruptly. A few seconds later, the door swung open and their stood the Fullmetal Alchemist.

"What do you want?" He snapped looking at them.

"We just came to apologize," Lucy said, "We're very sorry."

"Apology accepted, good bye-"

"We found your watch and saw what was inside along with the headstone," Lucy cut him off.

Ed gritted his teeth and clutched the door handle tightly, "I suppose you have questions then."

The group nodded and Ed slowly opened up the door to let them in. The group stepped inside and sat down on the couch.

"I know you say you came to apologize, but what did you really come here for?"

"We want you to tell us everything, and don't think about lying!" Lucy said, "We're your guild mates, you can trust us."

Ed gritted his teeth as he saw Al's face through Lucy. He then did something that even surprised himself, "Fine, but this will take a while."

"We've got time," Natsu said whilst leaning back into the couch.

"Okay, as you know, I'm from a different world. I grew up in the small town of Resembool with my younger brother, Alphonse. My father left us when we were little and were raised by our mother. She didn't tell us, but she was sick. We began to learn alchemy to make her happy, because it reminded her of dad. One day, when we came home, we found her collapsed on the floor. She was admitted to a hospital, but it was too late. She soon died and we were left alone. We were taken care of by our friends, the Rockbells. We soon found an alchemy teacher and trained under her for two years. When we returned home, we prepared to commit the ultimate taboo in alchemy, human transmutation. Alchemy is a science and must follow the natural laws. You cannot create something out of nothing and must give up something of equal value before you obtain anything. What could equal the value of a human life? When we performed the transmutation, there was a rebound. I lost my left leg while my brother lost his whole body. I then offered up my right arm so I could attach his soul to a suit of armor. In the end, the thing we created wasn't even human; all of its organs were outside of its body. It didn't have a chance to live. I almost died of blood loss. I then spent all of the money my mother left us to get fitted with automail, a metal prosthetic limb."

Everyone stared, and Edward caught his breath before continuing.

"I was soon scouted by the military because I was a child prodigy, a genius. I left Resembool and went to central to take the State Alchemist's test. I passed and became the youngest State Alchemist, the rank of Major in the military. I spent my time searching for the philosopher's stone with my brother to get our bodies back. However, we soon discovered that to make a philosopher's stone we had to sacrifice human lives. We went through many adventures. We soon discovered a scheme the Homunculi were setting up. Homunculi are artificial humans that consider themselves superior to us. However, the Fuhrer, the leader of our country was actually a homunculus as well. He held my superior officer and me in line by dangling the lives of our friends' in our faces. The leader of the Homunculi was called father. He wanted to consume god by using the people of Amestris in a giant transmutation circle. It turns out Amestris was created for this purpose. Pointless wars were started because of this. When we confronted him the first time, he turned my friend, Ling Yao, into a human-based homunculus. When we challenged him in the final battle, he was strong, blowing us back without lifting a finger. When he was finally weakening though, the power he obtained sent out a wave of energy which quickly sent us flying back, shattering my automail arm in the process. I was pinned to a chunk of cement by a giant screw through my arm. Father planned on using me to create another philosopher's stone, but my brother intervened. He sent his soul back to the gate so I could have my arm back. After we defeated father, I went to get back my brother and got sent over here by Truth, the gatekeeper. I now have a year to perfect my human transmutation theory so I can go back home and get back what my brother and I lost back, permanently."

Gray stared at him, mouth agape. Natsu's eyes were wide and for once he was speechless. Lucy had tears forming in her eyes.

After a few seconds, Edward found himself encased in a bone-crushing hug, "I'm so sorry!" Lucy screeched.

"It's okay and you're hurting me!" Edward gasped.

"Sorry!" Lucy jumped back.

The group of friends sat and talked for a while and they eventually left.

"Hey Edo, meet us at the guild tomorrow morning, Okay?" Natsu said, "You better be there."

Edward nodded and closed the door. What an interesting group of friends he had in this world and an even weirder nickname. 'Edo'.

Edward slowly got ready to go to bed. When he finally crawled into bed, sleep quickly consumed him.

"_Hello, brother," Said Al._

"_Al," Edward ran up to his brother but found a fist collide with his face, "Al?"_

"_I hate you brother! It's because of you I can't feel, eat, or even sleep anymore!"_

"_Al, don't say that-"_

"_Nii-san," A girl's sweet voice cut him off._

"_Nina," Ed whirled around and fell to his knees, "I'm so sorry."_

"_Why didn't you save me?" Nina said whilst petting Alexander. Their faces morphed together into a chimera._

"_I'm sorry!" Ed screamed, tears running down his face._

"_Hey, Edward," Ed looks to his side and sees none other than Maes Hughes, "If it wasn't for you, I would still be home with my darling wife and sweet little girl. I guess you were bad luck for all of us."_

"_Edward, why couldn't you fix mommy?" A gentle voice asked behind him._

_He whirled around and saw his mother. Her once kind eyes filled with hate, pain and sorrow. Blood rolled down her face and dripped to the floor as she turned into the creature he had brought back._

_Ed clutched his head, images of the people he's hurt filling his head. He kept screaming over and over again about how he was sorry, but the images wouldn't stop._

"_Edward! Ed! Edo!"_

Edward's eyes snapped open and he shot up in his bed. Cold sweat beaded his forehead, and he felt dry tears on his cheeks.

He looked around and saw the worried faces of Natsu, Lucy, Happy, and Gray looking at him, "Why are you guys here?"

"Well, you didn't come to the guild this morning and we were worried 'cause you said you'd meet us there," Natsu said, "So we came to check up on you."

"Yea, I was really worried there. You looked like you were having a really bad nightmare," Lucy said.

"Don't worry, just some bad memories," Ed said getting up, "I'll get ready and we can head to the guild."

In a few minutes, the group exited Edward's apartment and walked towards the guild.

"Oh yeah, isn't Erza coming back today?" Lucy asked.

"Aye!" Happy said while floating above them.

Natsu and Gray shuddered while turning to Edward, "Sorry, but Erza said she wanted to challenge you after she got back. She told us before she left."

"Oh great," Ed muttered, "Life really sucks doesn't it?"

**LunarFallenStar: And done! **

**(1) If you've heard Ed's English voice actor, Vic Mignogna, sing, that's what Ed sounds like. The song he was singing was Bratja!**

**Hope you liked it, R&R! BYE BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**LunarFallenStar: Hey guys! New Chapter! I've figured out when this is happening in Fairy Tail. This story takes place right before Phantom Lord arc when you find out about Lucy's past. Sorry if I accidentally include characters that aren't in the story yet. On with the story!**

_**~Previously~**_

_**Natsu and Gray shuddered while turning to face Edward, "Sorry, but Erza said she wanted to challenge you when she got back. She told us before she left.**_

"_**Oh great," Ed muttered, "Life really sucks doesn't it?"**_

**~Normal P.O.V~**

It had been only a few weeks since that day and Ed finally started to open up and talk to other people in the guild and make friends, but the only people who really knew his story were Gray, Natsu, Happy, and Lucy. Edward was also able to escape Erza's wrath because Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Happy went off and stole an S-class mission so they got to get their asses kicked in his stead.

The small group was due back any day now, but what awaited them at the guild when they returned would chill them to the bone.

**Somewhere in Magnolia**

The group walked through the streets of Magnolia and headed for their home, Fairy Tail.

"Are those mages from Fairy Tail?" A group of women asked, pointing, "I wonder if they know?"

The group kept on walking, ignoring the townspeople's rude whispers.

When they finally reached the guild, the sight that welcomed them shocked them to the core. Fairy Tail was in ruins.

**Edward' P.O.V**

I stood outside the guild, waiting for the group to show. We had been waiting for them to return so we could explain the situation to them before they completely freaked out.

I looked up when I saw pink, and sure enough, there stood Natsu and the others, mouths agape and anger boiling….well, Natsu's at least.

I stepped out from the shadows and walked towards them, "It's about time you got here. Master's been waiting for you."

"What happened here?" Erza demanded.

"Hold your horses, Titania," I said turning around, "I'll let Grandpa explain. Follow me."

I walked through the debris, escorting the group through the ruins of Fairy Tail. We reached the stairwell that led down to the basement.

"Hey, Ed, couldn't you have fixed this place up using alchemy?" Lucy asked me while stepping over a fallen pillar.

"I would, but after taking inventory of the materials, I saw that there wasn't enough to repair the guild. They completely destroyed parts of the guild as in 'poof' nothing left."

We reached the basement and walked into the makeshift guild headquarters. I led them over to where Makarov was patiently waiting.

"Hey, Gramps," Natsu said, anger dripping off each word, "What the hell happened here!"

"Welcome back, my children," Makarov said, ignoring Natsu's anger, "We just had a some difficulties with the neighboring guild, Phantom Lord."

"Why the hell are you acting like this! We need to fight back!" Natsu roared, heat rolling off him in steady waves.

Makarov's happy smile melted into anger, "Natsu, have you forgotten your blatant disobedience in stealing an S-class quest?"

I sweat dropped when he hit Natsu, Gray and Happy over the head but spanked Lucy. I sighed when Natsu continued arguing and Makarov spanked Lucy… again.

Natsu huffed and left the guild in rage. Gray and Erza left shortly after to go calm him down. Lucy and I walked over to the makeshift bar and sat down.

Lucy was probably my closest friend in this world. She kinda' reminded me of Al. **(A/N: Edward and Lucy have a brother-sister type relationship because of this) **We talked for a while, but eventually got up and left the guild to head home.

It turns out, I actually rented an apartment close to Lucy's so I often talked with her and Natsu, who often broke into her house. I'm glad for this break from all the stress back in my own world.

We walked back to her apartment talking quietly. When we reached the apartment, the sight waiting for her made her scream, "What the heck are you guys doing here!"

I looked over her shoulder and saw Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Happy making themselves at home, "calm down, Lucy," I advise as we step inside.

"Explain yourselves!" She screamed.

"Or don't calm down, your pick," I muttered under my breath.

"Phantom Lord may no where each guild member lives so it would be better to stay in groups," Erza explained nonchalantly while… getting ready for a bath?

"Ugh, fine," Lucy groaned, "Just don't break anything and stay away from my manuscript!"

"Natsu, Gray, why don't we take a bath together for old time's sake?" Erza inquired, putting her arms over Natsu and Gray's shoulders.

"What!" Lucy shrieked, "You bathe together!"

I sweat dropped, turning to face Lucy I say, "Well, I'm going home, I can't take any more of this. Call me if you need anything, Lucy."

"Thanks."

I turn around and leave her apartment. I walk down the street and head into my own apartment.

**The Next Day (Normal P.O.V)**

Edward walked through the streets, heading for the park.

He finally managed to reach his destination and was welcomed by the angry faces of the guild members. He elbowed his way through the crowd. He soon found the source of the anger. Team Shadow Gear was pinned to a tree, and Levy McGarden had Phantom Lord's guild crest painted on her abdomen.

From behind him, Edward heard Makarov growl, "I could overlook the destruction of my guild, but no father can overlook a matter when his children's blood is shed!" Makarov broke his staff in fury, "From now on, this is war!"

Ed flinched as the guild's battle cries rose into the air. He turned around and transmuted a pillar to reach the trio. He then used destruction alchemy (what Scar uses) to destroy the braces holding them to the tree.

Edward rested the team on the large pillar and slowly lowered it back to the ground.

Lucy rush over to him, "Levy-chan!"

"Hey, Lucy, help me take them to the infirmary back at the guild," Edward said while transmuting three makeshift gurneys for the team.

"You're not going to help fight?" Lucy asked while placing Levy onto a gurney.

"Nope, I may not look it, but I do have medical experience," Edward said while placing Jet and Droy onto gurneys as well, "Back in my world, we had something called Alkahestry that was centered around medical uses."

Lucy nodded and the duo began wheeling the team back to the guild. In a matter of minutes, Lucy and Edward burst through the doors and wheeled Shadow Gear into the guilds makeshift infirmary.

Mira Jane rushed to greet them in the infirmary and immediately started helping Edward treat the injure people.

"Okay, I don't think there's anything serious. Just a few fractures, cuts and abrasions," Edward said, "Whatever broken bones they may have, we should set properly. I'll heal the minor stuff using Alkahestry."

The trio then got to work immediately. In an hour all the broken bones were set and the minor injuries healed or bandaged.

Edward leaned back, sweat coating his brow.

"That was amazing, Edward-kun!" Mira Jane exclaimed while sitting down in a chair.

"My brother could've done it much better than I could. I only know the basics," Edward said, a sad glint in his eyes.

Lucy began putting what little bandages and medicine they had left into the cupboard.

"Hey, Lucy," Edward said, "I need to go get some medicine for these guys. Can you lend me a hand?"

"Sure thing, Ed," Lucy said, "I need to go get some groceries anyway."

The two left the infirmary, leaving Mira Jane to look after the wounded team.

**At Phantom Lord Guild**

In the guild of Phantom Lord, the guild members were celebrating their success. They raise their mugs high and drank like kings, but a rumbling interrupted them.

They looked up just in time to see the front of the guild being blown open and a furious Fairy Tail guild in its place.

After a few seconds of shock filled silence, someone screamed, "It's Fairy Tail!"

And thus did the war between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord finally begin.

**Back with Edward and Lucy**

Ed and Lucy walked through the streets of Magnolia, groceries in their arms. Much to their dismay, it began raining.

"Drip, Drip, Drop. 

Edward and Lucy whirled around to see a young woman with blue hair walking their way. They flinched and tensed up, but relaxed after she passed them by.

"Non, non, non."

The woman stopped suddenly and turned around. Edward and Lucy followed her gaze and were confronted by a man rising from the earth.

"What the hell," Ed muttered under his breath.

"Another weirdo!" Lucy yelled.

"Juvia-sama, you can't just walk away from your mission," the man said.

"Monsieur Sol," The woman, apparently Juvia, said.

"I believe that Mademoiselle over there is our precious sible," The man said.

"Oh, so she's the one?" Juvia asked as she turned to face Lucy and Edward.

"What the?" Lucy asked.

"Pardon my manners, I am monsieur Sol."

"I am Juvia, a member of element four."

"We've come from the great Phantom Lord to welcome you," Sol said whilst bowing.

"Phantom!" Lucy shrieked.

"Lucy, get back," Ed said, stepping in front of her defensively.

"Oh, trying to be a hero? Drip, Drip, Drop," Juvia said, advancing toward them.

Ed raise his hand to clap for a transmutation, but was stopped when Juvia used her water slicer and cuts covered him and slice through his automail ports.

Edward collapsed to the ground, his right arm and left leg rendered useless. He again tried to do a transmutation, but was kicked into a nearby building by Monsieur Sol.

"Edward!" Lucy shrieked, trying to go after him.

"Ouch," Monsieur Sol said, "That boy, he has metal limbs. That would explain his inability to stand."

"Lucy, run away, they're after you-" Edward got cut off by Juvia trapping him in a water lock.

"Let him go!" Lucy screamed.

"Be quiet," Juvia said as she trapped Lucy in a water lock as well, "Don't worry, Juvia won't kill either of you."

Edward watched helplessly as Lucy slipped into unconsciousness.

His rage peaked as he once again saw Al's face reflected through Lucy. The water around him began to boil, his alchemy reacted to his anger.

The water separated. The oxygen floated away, but the Hydrogen stayed, quickly ignited by the flames produced using alchemy. An explosion was created, sending off waves of energy that blew Juvia and Monsieur Sol back.

When the dust cleared, Edward was standing, leaning against a wall, "Juvia-sama, he doesn't want to go down. What should we do with him?"

"Juvia does not know," Juvia said.

"Maybe we should dump his injured body back at the guild, to show them to not mess with Phantom Lord."

Juvia nodded and they quickly subdued Edward.

**Back at Phantom Lord**

The battle raged on as Fairy Tail quickly took out Phantom Lord's members.

Makarov grew in size and wacked away many guild members at once.

"He's a monster!"

"Well, you invoked the anger of this monster by harming his children!" Makarov yelled, "Where's master Jose! Reveal him to me!"

The guild members of Phantom Lord screamed as they were beaten repeatedly.

Up in the rafters of the guild, Gajeel sat alone, wondering if he should join the fray.

"There's Titania, but no Gildarts, Laxus, of Mystogun?" He pondered aloud, "They're underestimating us.

Gajeel continued to look on the fight, watching the destruction continue, "Master Jose's plan is working perfectly."

And with that, Gajeel leapt into the fray.

**At Fairy Tail (Mira Jane's P.O.V)**

I sat in the infirmary, waiting for Lucy and Edward to return. It had been over half an hour and I was getting worried. They said they'd only be gone for about fifteen minutes.

I was startled from my thoughts by a groan of pain that didn't seem to come from anyone in the infirmary.

I ran outside and saw Edward collapsed on the ground, beaten and bloodied. I ran to his side and saw him covered in cuts and bruises. The deepest ones being where Metal joined flesh. His shirt and pants were ripped exposing the metal limbs in broad daylight.

I tried the best I could to take him into the infirmary and put him on the bed which was pretty difficult because of his automail. I quickly bandaged his wounds and leaned back into my chair.

I looked at him sleeping on the bed and only two thoughts crossed my mind. What happened and where's Lucy? 

I was startled from my thoughts again when he jumped up and screamed, "Lucy!"

"Edward calm down," I said.

I watched as he jumped out of bed but fell to the ground. He looked at his leg helplessly and tried to stand up again, but he couldn't use the automail appendage.

I helped him back on the bed and handed him a wrench, knowing what he was going to do.

He slowly removed the fake appendages and placed them on the bed. I couldn't help but stare at the scars and the missing flesh.

"It's strange isn't it?" He asked, sadness filling his eyes, "A child's mistake can lead to all of this sadness."

I stared at him in confusion for I had not heard the full story.

"I may not be as good as my mechanic, but I can at least manage this," Edward said as he popped something back into place in his automail ports.

I watched as he prepared to connect the nerves on the appendages. I jumped when he screamed. He stood up and moved the appendages experimentally.

He turned around to face me, "Mira, I need to go tell Natsu about Lucy so he can save her."

"Why don't you do it yourself?"

"It's not my responsibility, Natsu needs to be the one to save her."

Edward then turned around and left the guild. I smiled to myself, so even he knew about the love that the dragon slayer and spirit mage obviously shared.

**Phantom Lord Guild (Normal P.O.V)**

Fairy tail continued their relentless assault on Phantom Lord. They slowly being overpowered, however, when Gajeel joined the battle.

Master Makarov slowly made his way towards the stairs that lead to the master's headquarters.

Gajeel turned to attack him but was stopped by Natsu blasting fire towards him, "I'm your opponent! Keep your eyes on me!"

Gajeel turned and lunged after Natsu.

**Makarov's P.O.V**

I walked up into Jose's office, but saw only a projection of him, "Jose, what is the meaning of this!"

"One reason, Makarov," Jose said, a projection of an unconscious Lucy appearing at his feet, "This girl, Lucy Heartphilia."

"What do you want with Lucy?"

"I'm sorry Makarov, but I have matters to attend to."

And with that, Jose was gone but I realized too late that I was not alone. I turned around and noticed a mage casting a spell upon me. I felt all my energy leave me and I was sent crashing to the floor below.

**Downstairs (Normal P.O.V)**

While Makarov went upstairs, the battle raged on. Natsu was slowly being beaten back by Gajeel.

Natsu was struggling to get up and Gajeel was readying the final blow. Natsu closed his eyes, bracing himself for the pain, but no pain came.

He heard a bunch of gasps and shattering metal, and slowly opened his eyes to see the back of none other than Edward Elric.

"Edo?" Natsu asked walking to his side. The sight he saw surprised him. Edward completely destroyed Gajeel's iron.

"What do you think you're doing trying to kill pinky, you bastard?" Edward said, "Natsu, go save Lucy now! These bastards were just trying to distract us while they went off and kidnapped her!"

"What!" Natsu's rage peaked.

"Shorty! How'd you know that!" Gajeel questioned angrily while retraction his iron.

"Go Natsu!" Edward yelled.

Natsu nodded and grabbed a phantom lord member. He stomped out of the building.

Gajeel moved to stop him, but was stopped by Ed who transmuted a wall, "Hey, metal head, your opponent is me and only me. You try to run away and I will not hesitate to kill you."

Gajeel smirked and charged after Edward, "You'll regret that, Shorty!"

Gajeel made an iron sword and swung it straight into Ed's arm. His right arm.

Instead of the usual blood and screaming, there was a spark and a clang of metal, "Nice try, metal head. You won't believe how many people fell for the same thing," Ed said while kicking Gajeel in the gut.

"What the heck?" Gajeel asked while getting up.

They were about to clash again, but were interrupted by Makarov crashing to the floor.

Fairy Tail rushed to their fallen master and knelt down. Erza looked at the faces of the guild members, all battered and bruised.

She looked back down at her master, wounded and unmoving. She slowly began to realize they had no chance of winning.

"Retreat!" She finally yelled, picking up her master, "Don't question, just go!"

The guild members reluctantly began to leave. Edward just walked slowly behind.

"They're leaving! Let's get them!" One guild member said as they began to charge after them.

Edward stopped and turned to face them, pulling out a pair of white gloves.

"I wonder if you burn easily," he questioned aloud while slipping them on. He had found something much like ignition cloth and had made the gloves out of it, "My friend once told me how easy it was to render the tongue to nothing but a bubbling grease."

"What the hell are you spewing, shorty?" One guild member questioned.

"Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough," Edward said, an evil grin creeping onto his face.

A few seconds later, Ed snapped his fingers and flames consumed the guild. They weren't powerful enough to kill them though.

With that, Ed turned and ran after his guild mates.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

When I woke up, I found myself on a cold stone floor, tied up. I looked around, "Edward?"

"I see you're awake now," A voice said from behind the door, "Lucy Heartphilia."

I flinched as he used my last name. He slowly opened the door, "Why am I here!" I screamed.

"You are here because your father hired us to bring you back to him."

"My father?" Lucy asked aloud, "Why would he care about me? Let me out!"

"I'm afraid I cannot do that!" Jose answered.

"But I have to use the bathroom," I pleaded.

"Using a cheap trick like that?" He questioned, handing me a bucket.

I stood and began to pull down my skirt, "If I must."

"You're going to do it!" He screamed.

Jose immediately turned around, big mistake. I raised my leg and kicked him as hard as I could in the crotch.

"Never underestimate the cheap tricks!" I ran to the opening in the wall, but was stopped when I saw the steep drop.

"Nice try girlie, but you're on the highest floor."

What was that? I swore I heard a voice, but not just any voice, _his _voice.

I looked at the steep drop again. Swallowing all my fear, I jumped. Ignoring Jose's screams, I focused on only one thing, _him_. As the ground approached, I screamed his name, "NATSU!"

And sure enough, I was answered, "LUCY!"

I felt warm arms wrap around me and in a matter of seconds, I see the dragon slayer's onyx eyes, "I knew you were here."

I got up and Natsu helped me with the restraints on my wrists, "Come on, Luce, let's go."

I looked down into my lap and the tears began to fall, "Natsu, I'm sorry, this is all my fault, but still. I don't want to leave. I love Fairy Tail."

I looked up into Natsu's onyx eyes.

"Don't worry, Luce," He said bending down, "You're not leaving. Get on my back. Let's go to the guild, everyone's worried."

I nod and wipe away my tears. I attentively climb onto his back and together we set off back to the guild.

I laid my head on his back and fell into a blissful sleep.

**LunarFallenStar: There you go guys! Hope you liked it! Don't forget to R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**LunarFallenStar: He guys! Another chapter that I finally got around to typing! I shall respond to your reviews now!**

**Aimiz: Your reviews make my day! I'm not kidding! I was in the library after school with my buddies and looking at the reviews on my I-pod and I just started squealing. They asked me what was wrong and I told them I was spared! We then got kicked out of the library because I was 'disrupting the peace'. **

**SunshineAndMoonlight: I'm glad it's getting interesting! And I agree with you about Ed having Mustang's gloves!**

**Kenshin El: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! I'm happy you liked it. I loved the evil grin part too!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR FMA!**

_**~Previously~**_

_**I nod and wipe away my tears. I tentatively climb onto Natsu's back and together, we set off back to the guild.**_

_**I laid my head on his back and fell into a blissful sleep.**_

**~Lucy's P.O.V~**

My eyes slowly drifted open and all I saw was Natsu's back.

"Hey, Luce," Natsu asked, "You awake yet?"

I lifted my head and nodded slowly, yawning, "Yep."

"Good. Welcome home, Luce!" Natsu said whilst stopping suddenly.

I open my eyes more and look around, taking in my surroundings. We were back in front of the ruins of Fairy Tail.

I slowly get off his back and walk ahead. Together we walked into the basement to reunite with our guild mates.

What I saw was something I suspected, but wasn't prepared for. Almost all of the guild members were covered in bandages.

At the makeshift bar, Edward and Mira sat tending to people's injuries. The mages whose injuries were treated sat readying themselves for another possible confrontation with Phantom Lord.

Ed looked up and saw me. He got up and said something to Mira Jane who nodded in reply. He then walked towards Natsu Gray, Erza and I. He was currently just wearing a tank top, leaving his automail exposed. I flinched slightly at the massive amount of scar tissue. I also noted about how he had barely treated his own wounds from when I had gotten captured.

"Lucy!" He said when he reached us, "Glad to see your okay and that Natsu didn't screw anything up."

"Gee, thanks Edo," Natsu said, sarcasm dripping off his words, "The Phantom Lord member I took with me was absolutely useless so I had to use my nose."

"Edward, what about your injuries," I said, gaze transfixed upon the floor, "It's all my fault."

Ed shook his head, "No, it's not your fault. We all reacted in our own ways; did what we saw fit. We never expected for it too result in a fight, but a fight is what we got so we all take the blame."

"Yea, Luce," Natsu said, "A stuck up title like 'lady' doesn't suit you at all. You belong out here with us fighting, not in some stuck up mansion! We're your home now so you don't have to go back there."

I wiped away my tears and smiled up at my friends. I looked around and noticed that someone was missing, "Where's master?"

Erza's face fell, "He was injured in the battle. He's now resting in Porylusca's **(Hope I spelled her name right) **cabin. Ed said he couldn't do anything because he's not familiar with magic-based ailments," Erza said, "He would have been even more injured if it wasn't for Ed here. He held back the oncoming pursuers, but I'm still curious, Edward. How'd you stop them?"

I sweat dropped when Edward's face lit up in a mischievous grin, "Oh nothing really, but I must say," He paused for dramatic effect, "I hope they don't mind being extra crispy."

It's official that Ed was crazy too. Natsu went over to him and gave him a high five, "Nicely done, nicely done."

We all laughed together for a while and continued to talk, but the whole guild fell silent when the guild began to shake. We rushed upstairs and the sight that befell us chilled me to the bone. The Phantom Lord GUILD was walking towards us. Literally, as in the WHOLE STINKING BUILDING!

**~Normal P.O.V~**

The guild members of Fairy Tail surged through the doors. Lucy moved to follow, but was stopped by both Mira Jane and Edward. She could only look helplessly as Jose, still enraged, used the Magical Convergent Cannon – Jupiter.

The guild members outside looked in horror as the cannon slowly began to charge up.

Erza stepped forward and ex-quipped into her Adamantine Armor, "You shall harm our guild no further!"

The guild watched on as she stood against the force of Jupiter. She managed to hold Jupiter off, but as her armor shattered, the recoil blew her away.

Natsu and Gray ran to their fallen comrade and knelt by her.

"Hand Lucy Heartphilia over and all this suffering will be over!" The guild looked up, hearing Jose's voice ring out over the speakers.

"No, we refuse to give up our family!" The guild screamed within a heartbeat.

"We would rather die than hand over a comrade!" Erza screamed.

"Very well than," Jose's voice rang out once again, "We'll just fire off an even more powerful and large Jupiter in fifteen minutes. Get ready Fairy Tail. Oh, and have fun battling my shades."

Just then, a swarm of ghost-like soldiers came out and began attacking the guild members.

Inside the guild, Lucy was panicking, "I need to go help them! Erza can't hold off another attack like that!"

"Lucy, you can't go out there," Edward said, "People like him won't stop just to because he gets what he wants. He'll just keep on attacking. Handing you over won't stop anything.:

Lucy's gaze fell, "This is my guild, I want to help protect it."

Mira Jane raised her hand to perform a sleeping spell, but was stop by Edward who brought his hand down on the back of Lucy's neck, knocking her out. He caught her in his arms and handed her to Reedus.

"Take her to the safe house," Mira Jane commanded while turning to Edward.

Reedus nodded and left using a carriage. Mira then morphed into Lucy's form and readied herself to be a decoy, "Why are you working so hard to protect her, Edward."

"She reminds me a lot of my brother. I guess it just makes me feel like an older brother to her because of it," Ed replied, "There's also a time difference here because when I passed through the gate, I gained a few years. Back in my world I was only sixteen and here I'm nineteen. That's one thing the truth told me that I remember."

"Ha, you don't say," Mira Jane said, "Well, anyway, can you help me with Erza-san?"

"Sure, why not?" Ed said grinning, "Let's give 'em a scare!"

Outside, Natsu had been trying (and failing) to destroy the cannon. He stopped however when he heard Happy's voice.

He turned around to face Happy who said, "Natsu, maybe we should attack from the inside?"

Natsu nodded and the two began crawling into the cannon.

Once inside, a member of Element Four, Totomaru of the great fire, confronted Natsu. Behind him, stood a giant Lacrima.

"Get out of my way! I need to destroy that!" Natsu yelled, igniting his fist.

"Not happening," And with that, Natsu's fist swung up and he himself with his own attack.

"Natsu! What are you doing!" Happy yelled, "You're supposed to hit that guy, not yourself!"

"I know that Happy, my body moved on its own!" Natsu yelled back.

"I am Totomaru of the Great Fire! All fire is mine to control," Totomaru said walking to Natsu.

"No! My flame is mine!" Natsu yelled back, "Mine alone to control!"

"Let's finish this," Totomaru said getting into a fighting stance.

Back outside the guild, the members kept fighting the shades Jose had summoned but were getting tired quickly.

"Pinky sure is taking his time," Ed said whipping away the sweat on his forehead while he continued to treat Erza.

"Ed," Mira said putting a hand on his shoulder, "Please be patient."

"Well, I'm not patient nor the type to sit around while my comrades are fighting," Edward said while leaning back in his chair, "Her injuries are too extensive. This is the most I can do."

"I'll look after Erza, you can go help Natsu. I'm getting worried." Mira gazed out the window. (She's still Lucy)

Ed nodded and exited the guild, running to the cannon where Natsu entered the building through.

Natsu and Totomaru's fight was at a standstill. Neither of their flames affected the other.

Natsu charged again, not using flames though. He threw a punch, but Totomaru easily dodged it while kicking him in the gut, "Trying to use your fists?" Totomaru asked while drawing his sword, "Well I'll overpower you in an instant using my blade."

Totomaru lunged at Natsu, who was still trying o get up. Natsu looked up to see a glint of metal and he knew he didn't have enough time to dodge.

All of a sudden, a loud crash thundered through the room and dust blocked his view. When the dust cleared, Natsu yet again saw the back of Edward Elric. He was getting the sense of Déjà vu.

"What makes you think you bastards can walk all over our guild without getting the consequences," Edward asked grabbing the hilt of the blade lodged in his right arm, "If you continue to harm any more members of my guild then I'll dump you and all your subordinates sorry asses in a bloody heap at your bastard of a master's disgusting feet!"

Totomaru's mouth fell open at the kid's speech and at how he blocked his sword with his arm and there was not a single drop of blood our a scream of pain.

Ed yanked the blade out of his arm and jabbed Totomaru in the gut with the hilt. He threw the offending piece of metal into the nearby Lacrima, "Natsu! Aim for the sword and don't you dare miss it!"

"But my flames don't-"

"JUST DO IT!"

"Fine, fine," Natsu said after Ed clapped his hands. He quickly shot a flame towards the sword.

"Nice try, but it won't- what!" Totomaru gasped, "I can't control the flame!"

"You people are all the same, using your power without even understanding it!" Ed punched Totomaru square in the face and there was a crunch.

As Natsu's flame met the sword, the metal amplified the heat and the Lacrima exploded along with the cannon.

Natsu, Ed, and Happy looked proudly at their work when all of a sudden the building quaked, "Master's using that! This room won't maintain a horizontal position!"

Natsu's face turned green and he fell to the ground trying not to barf.

"What's going on!" Ed yelled looking around.

"It's finished," Totomaru said, "This is the most powerful weapon our guild possesses… Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II!"

Edward ran over to Natsu and helped him up, trying to bring the dragon slayer back to his senses.

"Wh-what's wrong with this guy?" Totomaru asked, "Don't tell me… This guy can't deal with VEHICLES!"

Totomaru grinned, "At last, my chance to turn things around! Taste my ultimate magic, RAINBOW FIRE!"

"Hey Eddie," Happy said flying over, "Can't you stop his attack with alchemy?"

"No, I don't know the properties of the flames... and what the hell is up with 'Eddie'!"

"Eat this!" Totomaru yelled readying his fire.

No one was prepared for what happened next. Totomaru's fire began to freeze.

"Huh?" Totomaru stared blankly at the ice, "Eehh! Wait – What the hell is this!"

The trio stared as an arm reached out and threw Totomaru out the whole in the ceiling.

"You guys are pathetic, you know that?" Gray said stepping out from the shadows.

"Vehicles shouldn't make a man sick, he should make them sick!" Elfman stood beside Gray.

"Tell that to pinky, not me!" Edward yelled.

Happy flew outside to see what was going on in their absence. He soon came rushing back, "The giant robot is writing a giant magic circle in the sky! They're saying it has enough power to destroy everything to Caldia Cathedral!"

"That's half the city!" Gray yelled.

"Who would benefit from this!" Elfman roared.

"Would you stop standing around, we've gotta' stop this thing!" Ed spoke up.

They all nodded and took off in separate directions. Elfman to the left, Gray to the right, and Edward, Natsu, and Happy in the center.

"I'm all fired up!"

**~Outside the Guild~**

The Fairy Tail members watched as the giant began to scrawl a giant circle in the air.

"It's a magic seal!" Kana yelled, "This thing is a mage!"

"This seal is… Abyss Break!" Mira put her hand over her mouth, "Isn't that a forbidden spell?"

"This is bad… such a huge circle…" Loki gritted his teeth, "That kind of power will destroy everything all the way to Caldia Cathedral."

Everyone started to panic, "We have to believe in Natsu and the others."

Kana slowly backed up until her back was pressed against the wall of the guild, "Mira, how long will it take for that spell to activate?"

"I think about ten minutes," Mira replied after analyzing the circle, "I wonder if there's a way to destroy the power source?"

"The guys on the inside must be thinking the same thing," Kana said.

"Natsu and Edward aren't the only ones in there?"

"No, Gray and Elfman are inside as well."

"Elfman!" Mira screeched, "Elfman can't fight and you know it too Kana!"

"Have faith in your brother. He's trying his best to be strong and move forward," Kana said walking away.

Mira Jane's gaze fell to the floor, determination flowing through her veins. Without warning, she burst outside despite the others' protests and stood proudly before the enemy.

"Stop attacking the guild!" Lucy (Mira) said, "I'm the one you want!"

"Get out of my sight you little imposter," Jose's voice rang through the speaker.

Mira's eyes widened, how did he know already?

"I knew from the start Lucy wasn't here, there's no way the target would be sent to the front lines," Jose's voice was once again heard, "How about I punish your insolence by crushing you before you guild's eyes?"

Before Mira (Back in her normal form) could run, the giant's free hand swooped down and grabbed her in its clutches, slowly lifting her into the air.

Elfman raced through the halls, but was soon confronted by Sol of the Element Four.

"Non, non, non," Sol rose slowly through the floor, "My name is Monsieur Sol."

"What great timing," Elfman took off his jacket, "You can tell me how to stop this giant. Beast Arm Kokugyuu!"

"Oh? Will you be all right with just that one arm? It seems the rumors were true after all," Sol said, "I know all about you. No, more than that, my head contains details pertaining to all the mages of Fairy Tail."

Elfman gritted his teeth, "Don't you ever stop talking!"

He charged at Sol, bringing his fist down with ferocious strength, but Sol was fast. He smoothly slipped over Elfman's arm and sent his own attack down upon the take-over mage.

"I do believe you had a younger sister, yes?" asked Sol, smiling gleefully at Elfman's expression, "Sand Dance!"

Elfman covered his eyes to shield them from the oncoming sand. He tried to open his eyes, but was immediately blown back by multiple boulders, "Rock Concerto!"

Elfman fell to his knees, blood clouding his vision, trying in vain to stand.

"A while back, you underwent a full-body take over, but you ran wild. Your little sister gave her life to stop your rampage… isn't that right?" Sol continued to rub salt in the wound that hadn't fully healed yet, "And all the trauma resulted in you being unable to perform the full body take over."

Elfman slowly stood up, he had no choice but to do it. He concentrated, slowly slipping into full body take over. However he soon reached a barrier. Thoughts of Lisanna cluttered his mind and the transformation slipped. He fell to his knees in defeat.

"You should avoid attempting that which you cannot achieve!" Sol yelled, "It would appear your power has fallen drastically thanks to that attempt."

Sol charged forward and kicked Elfman square in the chest, sending him flying into a nearby wall.

When the dust cleared and Elfman finally opened his eyes. What he saw peaked his anger. Mira Jane was slowly being crushed.

The aura around Elfman turned deadly as his body slowly morphed into a beast, "I need the power to protect you, nee-chan! Full body take over, BEAST SOUL!"

Elfman turned to Sol and released a flurry of punches, unable to be followed with human eyes. In a matter of seconds, Sol was on the ground, bruised and bloodied.

Elfman turned and rushed to Mira Jane, quickly freeing her from the giant's clutches, "Nee-chan! I'm so sorry!"

Mira Jane and Elfman turned and looked at the seal being formed. Realization then dawned on Mira Jane, "The power comes from Element Four!"

"We have to tell the others!" Elfman said as the duo turned and ran back into the giant.

Up at the roof, Gray was slowly climbing up. When he finally reached the top, he was confronted by rain, "Was it raining before?"

"Drip, drip, drop," A woman said, "Yes, Juvia of the Element Four."

Gray turned to face her, "Element Four…"

"To think you took out two elements," Juvia said, "However, Juvia and Aria are not to be taken lightly."

"Sorry to tell you this but it doesn't matter if you are a woman or even a child," said Gray, popping his knuckles, "I don't go easy on anybody who hurts my Nakama."

A blush crept onto Juvia's cheeks and she slowly turned around and walked away, "Yes, Juvia has lost this battle, farewell."

Gray's mouth fell open, "What the Hell! Wait up woman! You can damn well stop this giant!" Gray rushed forward,

"I must make him mine," Juvia muttered, turning around, "Water Lock!"

Gray was lifted off his feet as he was trapped in an orb of water. He gritted his teeth as the wound reopened from when he fought with Lyon.

Juvia panicked and was about to release him, but Gray beat her to it. He froze the water and shattered it.

Gray held his wound as he removed his shirt. He wen back into a fighting stance, quickly sending ice lances towards her.

His eyes widened when the lances passed straight through her, harming her in no way, "Juvia is made of the rain itself."

"Farewell sweet flower of love! Water Slicer!"

"What the hell?" Gray asked as he was blown back by her attack, "Ice make, battle axe!"

Gray gritted his teeth as yet again the attack did not harm her in the least.

"It is impossible for you to defeat Juvia, but you can still be saved," Juvia said stepping forward, "Hand Lucy over."

"Hell no, Lucy's our nakama," Gray said whilst popping his knuckles, "I won't hand her over even if I die."

The water inside Juvia began to boil. Lucy was now her love rival.

Juvia's attacks began to overpower Gray's. It was going to fast for him to form anything using ice. The only thing he could do is an ice shield which quickly melted because of the boiling water.

He soon got close enough to freeze her, but immediately released her when he grabbed her breast by mistake.

He turned around, "This rain sure is depressing."

Juvia's anger peaked once more. He was just like the rest!

She once again bombarded him with attacks, but was stopped shortly after, "I won't lose to someone like Phantom! Ice make, GEYSER!"

Juvia began to freeze again, a muffled scream passed her lips. The ice shattered as she fell to the ground, "I… lost?"

"Have you finally cooled off?"

"The rain stopped," Juvia muttered, staring wistfully at the clear sky for the first time in her life, "The clear sky is beautiful."

Elfman and Mira Jane ran up to Gray, "Is this an Element four member?"

"Just one left," Mira Jane said, "If we defeat the last element four member we can stop abyss break!"

"It turns out this giant and the spell are powered by Element Four themselves."

In the giant, Natsu, Happy, and Edward were running full speed down the halls.

"Hey, if we defeat Jose," Natsu said, "Wouldn't we be able to stop this thing?"

"Jose's magic is on par with master's, Natsu," Happy said.

"You'd get your butt kicked in a heart beat," Edward added.

The trio soon reached a large open room and before them stood a man, "How sad. When the wings of flame rot and fall away, yes… all that doth remain is a dragon's corpse."

"Natsu this guy's one of the element four!" Happy screeched.

"I am called Aria, pinnacle of the element four. I have come to slay the dragon. But I was not told about your short, blonde companion."

"DON'T CALL ME SMALL! I'LL RIP OFF YOUR FEET AND STICK THEM ON YOUR HEAD!"

**LunarFallenStar: And done! Read and Review everyone! The new chapter will (hopefully) be coming soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**LunarFallenStar: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating. I've been busy with multiple things like school and having to go to the doctors. Having chronic migraines is NEVER fun. The one thing I'm really excited about though is that we got a new teacher. He just got out of college and also went to our school beforehand. What makes it better is that before he graduated he was my friend. And to put the icing on the cake, he likes anime too! So I've always wanted a teacher who didn't think I was weird for liking anime! My friends will just kind of be all weirded out when I talk to him about anime and such. Almost Everyone in our class new him before he was a teacher so we get to call him by his first name, he even encourages us to pull jokes on the other teachers. **

**Pixie101: MWAHAHAHA it's evil!**

**Aimiz: Thanks! Reading your reviews always makes my day :D**

**Wow I'm getting sidetracked, anyhow, ENJOY THE STORY!**

_**~Previously~**_

"_**Natsu, this guy's one of the Element Four!" Happy screeched.**_

"_**I am called Aria, pinnacle of the element four. I have come to slay the dragon. But I was not told about your short, blonde companion."**_

"_**DON'T CALL ME SMALL! I'LL RIP OFF YOUR FEET AND STICK THEM ON YOUR HEAD!"**_

**~Normal P.O.V~**

Natsu and Edward had been fighting Aria for a while and were quickly tiring. Happy hid behind the door, looking on in horror. Natsu has never done this bad in a fight before.

Natsu and Edward tried and tried to get past his defenses, but to no avail. Edward's previous injuries that he received from Juvia and Sol were starting to open up once more, not to mention the ones from his brief fight with Gajeel, now he had these as well.

Natsu was in better shape, but that wasn't much. He had many cuts and bruises all over his body and was quickly losing his breath.

Edward knew he could fight harder, but his automail was getting touchy and too much strain could easily break it. He did NOT want that to happen.

"You both are quite something," Aria said, "I'm rather impressed that you are still able to stand."

"Dammit!" Natsu roared whilst igniting his fist and charging at the man.

"You cannot do anything before my 'Airspace magic'," Aria lifted his hands and Natsu was blown backwards.

Edward punched the ground, this bastard's magic was invisible so he couldn't see where it was which in turn meant he couldn't analyze it to counter attack.

"What should we do?" Happy muttered, curling his paws into fists as Natsu got blown back again and again.

Natsu continued to stand up, "I can't let you beat me, I'm a mage of Fairy Tail…" Natsu growled, "You're just making me mad, you bastard!"

"Airspace…" Aria raised his hand yet again, "ZETSU."

Natsu again got pummeled back down to the ground, but he stood up yet again as smoke filled the chamber, "Where'd he go!"

"It's over, Salamander," Aria's voice rang out, " You are about to experience the same pain as Makarov."

Edward's eyes widened, he remembered the spell cast on Makarov sucked all the magical power out of his being. If that happened to Natsu, he wouldn't stand a chance. Edward ran over to Natsu as he saw Aria materialize. He jumped behind Natsu to shield him from the blow. He didn't have any magic so he would be fine… he hoped.

"Airspace, Metsu!" Aria cried, charging his attack, "Your magic shall be reduced to nothingness!"

"Oh shit…" Edward muttered before a wave of pain hit him. He managed to push Natsu away just in time, but he got hit instead. And unlike his previous theory that it wouldn't hurt since he didn't have any magic… it actually hurt like a bitch.

That was until an armored boot kicked Aria right in the face, sending him backwards.

Everyone looked on in shock as Erza landed softly beside Natsu.

"ERZA!" Happy yelled.

"Oh?" Aria said, standing up.

"O-Oi… are you sure you should be moving with those wounds Erza?"

"This guy did that to master…" She muttered under her breath.

"How very sad," Aria said, "For the necks of the Salamander and the Titania both to be handed to me…"

"The one who dared to touch the old man…" She said louder, "That was this guy right?"

"If I'm going to be fighting against the mighty Erza," Aria slowly pulled off his blindfold, "Even I shall have to take this fight seriously."

Outside the guild, the members were panicking, as the array was almost finished.

"Come at me, Erza," The air around Aria began to swirl in a torrent, "I have activated the airspace of death, 'Zero'. This airspace consumes all life."

Natsu and Edward clutched their throats in pain. Edward was vaguely reminded of the time when Father had tried to kill him and teacher.

Erza gritted her teeth, "Magic that consumes life? WHY DO YOU FIND IT SO EASY TO STEAL PEOPLE'S LIVES AWAY? YOU BASTARDS!"

Aria grinned, "Now, let's have some fun."

Erza charged forward, slowly slicing up the airspace, to Aria's dismay. When she approached him, she ex-quipped into her heaven's wheel armor, "TENRIN BLUMENBLATT!"

The attack hit Aria head on and he fell to his knees in defeat, blood flowing from the wounds.

Erza turned around and practically spat at him, "Master could never be defeated by the likes of you… that tale will never appear in your saga."

Outside the guild, the members ran away in panic. The magic circle began to glow, but to their surprise, the giant began to fall apart and collapse into the sea.

"You pulled it off, you guys," Kana whispered, smiling as the guild cheered.

Erza slowly closed her eyes and fell to the ground, only to be caught by Natsu. Edward ran up to him as well and took out his kunai, placing them around Erza, he slowly began to heal her wounds a little bit.

In his office, Jose was consumed by rage, "THOSE PIECES OF TRASH FROM FAIRY TAIL MANAGED TO TAKE OUT THE ENTIRE ELEMENT FOUR!" Jose clenched his fists, turning his knuckles white, "Where is Gajeel?"

"I'm right here master. The Element Four were wiped out? Well, if they got beaten up by trash, that just makes them trash as well," Gajeel laughed, holding a passed out Lucy in the crook of his arm, "I suppose you should have just sent me to deal with them in the first place."

He dropped Lucy at Jose's feet, "A present for you, master."

"Lucy?" Jose's eyes widened, "But how?"

"Don't underestimate the nose of a dragon slayer."

"But, Gajeel-san, sh-she is alive right?" Worried guild members questioned, "We won't get the money if she dies, you know?"

"Hmmm…" Gajeel rubbed his chin, a malicious grin slipped onto his face. He turned around and kicked Lucy in the gut, hard. She wheezed for breath, "Looks like she's alive to me, though the big guy who was with her might well be dead."

"As expected of the strongest man in my entire guild," Jose grinned wickedly, "Good work, Gajeel-san."

Out at the guild's safe house, Loki barged into the door to find Reedus collapsed on the floor, "Oi Reedus! What happened to Lucy?"

"Sorry, I… couldn't," Reedus began, tears forming in his eyes.

"You mean… she got taken?" Loki clenched his fists. He had a bad feeling that something like this would happen, but even so, he was to afraid to come and lend his help. He was the worst! Dammit! **(A/N: For those of you who watch the anime, I used the scene from the manga instead)**

Back at the guild, Jose's voice yet again rang out over the loud speakers, "All you Fairy Tail members out there. We have succeeded in capturing Lucy."

"What! Mira Jane yelled, "They found out where she was!"

Happy looked up, "No way…"

Edward clenched his fists, another person he failed to protect. How many more people will be hurt?

"Our first objective has been achieved."

Everyone screamed as they heard Lucy's cries of pain ring out over the speakers as well.

Mira covered her ears and held in her tears, "STOP IT!"

Natsu's eyes widened and he clenched his teeth. Edward stopped healing Erza and punched the ground with so much force a small crater was formed. His alchemy reacted with his rage and spikes began forming around him, breaking the speaker in the room… his eyes widened when he realized what happened. He just performed alchemy with no transmutation circle… what just happened?

"I'm sure you all heard that," Jose said speaking once more, "We have but a single objective remaining. To slaughter the lot of you, disgusting brats."

"Gajeel, keep an eye on Lucy for me, a few insects seem to have invaded our guild," Jose walked out of the room, "I shall have to deal with the trash myself."

"Why those!" Natsu growled out.

"Natsu, release…your… power," Erza muttered, "There is… still… an untapped power…. Sleeping within you… believe in yourself… make it through… and awaken it. The time is right. Lucy… the guild… protect them. Now, go! Natsu, you are the man who will surpass me!"

Natsu's mouth set in a line and he slowly got up, rage oozing out of him. Flames began to surround his body and he roared in rage.

Ed looked on, smirking to himself. He was vaguely reminded of someone, "Colonel Bastard," He muttered while standing up as well.

At Porylusca's cabin, she turned around slowly just in time to see Makarov slowly open his eyes, "Makarov…"

Natsu, Happy and Edward ran down the hall. Natsu stopped however when Edward looked at something, grinning evilly, "Edo, hurry up!"

"Go on ahead, I'll meet up with you guys later, I have insatiable urge to end this war with a bang."

Natsu raised an eyebrow in question, looking at the door that caused Edward so much interest, "Power room?"

Ed waved for them to go on as he slowly entered the door. This was going to be fun. **(A/N: I wonder if you guys can guess what Ed's gonna do.)**

"Erza?" Gray yelled while the small group ran up to her, "What are you doing here!"

Mira Jane looked and noticed Aria passed out on the floor, "Don't tell me, you actually fought someone in this state? Then the one who defeated Aria was you?"

"I didn't want you to see me in such a pitiful state…" Erza smiled sadly, "Looks like I've got a long way to go, huh?"

The small group lurched forward however, when a dark presence entered the corridor, "What is this… sensation?"

A clapping sound filled the room and everyone turned around, "My, my… what a wonderful show you all put on," Their eyes widened when they saw Jose standing before them, "I never honestly expected you to provide me with this much entertainment."

"MASTER JOSE!" They yelled in unison.

"This guy's the master of phantom," Mira Jane thought, "How can his magic feel so evil? It's making me physically sick just from standing this close!"

"Well then, I must thank you for providing me with all this entertainment," Jose said, the aura around him thickening, "I've had my fill."

Elfman and Gray stood protectively in front of their comrades as Jose slowly lifted his hand, Erza's eyes widened, "GET AWAY!" She screamed.

A huge torrent of evil magic swirled around Jose and quickly shot Gray and Elfman back with brute force. Erza fought to stay on her feet as she ran to Jose, ex-quipping into armor, but Jose easily sidestepped the attack. He grabbed her foot and sent her flying into a nearby wall.

However, she landed on her feet and drew out her blade, "You… I seem to remember you took the force of Jupiter head-on," Jose said, "HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY STAND!"

"My nakama make my heart strong," She coolly replied, "If I'm fighting for those I love, I care not what happens to this body."

"Such admirable strength of heart…" Jose muttered, grinning wickedly (When does this guy not grin?), "Yes you are truly a woman worth killing…" **(A/N: When Jose said this in the manga, his face honestly creeped me out)**

Lucy flinched as yet again another knife was thrown at her. All of them only missed her by about an inch. First getting beaten senseless, now this? However, she refused to give the bastard the satisfaction of crying.

"Ooh, nasty. I thought that one was going to hit for a moment there," Gajeel laughed in sadistic glee.

"Gajeel, you really shouldn't do that, you might actually hit her!" A worried guild member said. **(A/N: Oh look, the creeps have souls after all… not)**

"But I'm bored you know…" Gajeel said while creating another knife, "Where should I aim for next?"

"Just stop it!" The guild member yelled again.

He found himself stomped into the ground by Gajeel, "Shut the fuck up…." Gajeel said, "I don't care who the hell this girl is, from where I'm standing she's just a piece of trash like the rest of those tails. Man this sucks, even those tail idiots are throwing their lives away just cause this girl's got a bit of cash."

Lucy chuckled softly as she watched the scene before her, "You guys really are complete idiots aren't you. I feel so sorry for you, it makes me want to cry."

"Is that right? Huh, to be able to bluff in a situation like this, maybe you're worth something after all."

Lucy smirked at them, "You fools aren't even the tiniest bit scared are you?"

Gajeel through another knife at her which embedded into the wall directly by her head. He cupped his ear mockingly, "Hmmm, what was that?"

"You're the ones who'd be in trouble if I died, you know. There's no way Fairy Tail would ever forgive you! That's the kind of guild they are," Lucy looked up confidently, "You'd end up spending every day cowering in fear of the most terrible guild in the world for the rest of your pitiful lives."

Gajeel readied another knife, "That's an interesting little theory you've got there. Maybe I should put it to the test?"

Gajeel threw the knife straight at Lucy, waiting for it to connect, but it never did. A blast of fire shot up from the floor, blocking the blade. In the center of the flames was Natsu who caught the offending piece of metal between his teeth.

"I knew it…" Gajeel smirked, "I recognized your smell."

Natsu landed in front of Lucy, fuming with rage. Lucy smiled, eyes watering, "Salamander."

Gajeel's eyes widened as Natsu punched him straight in the face with a flaming fist. He flew back from the force of the punch and Natsu glared at him, eyes focused and glaring at the one who dared to hurt his precious nakama. If looks could kill, Gajeel would have had his heart ripped out with a toothpick, stomped on by a parade, put back into his chest by a pair of bunnies with toothbrushes, killed revived again, then killed again by burying him alive, and then incinerating the place he was buried. Oh yes, the glare the Salamander was sending his way was truly intense indeed.

Just then, Ed dropped down by Lucy through an air vent and landed next to Happy who was already working on freeing Lucy.

"Are you okay, Lucy?" Happy questioned, pulling on the iron bands with all his might.

"Happy, Ed!"

Gajeel slowly got up from the rubble, but was confronted again by another flaming fist. Oh yes, someone was gonna get their ass handed to them on a silver platter and it sure wouldn't be Natsu.

"I've never seen Natsu like that!" Lucy gasped.

"Same here," Happy said, almost done freeing her hand, "Right now, he's strong."

Gajeel leapt into the air and was preparing to punch Natsu in the face, "DON'T GET SO DAMN COCKY! IRON DRAGON CLUB!"

Natsu did a backhand spring and kicked Gajeel in the face, "FIRE DRAGON CLAWS!"

When some of the dust cleared, Natsu was met with the grinning face of Gajeel. Natsu's eyes widened in shock, "IRON DRAGON BLADE!"

Natsu got hit in the gut by the bladed and was sent backwards by an added kick from Gajeel.

"What it that?" Lucy looked on in horror.

"IRON DRAGON MAGIC?" Happy yelled in shock.

"I think it's time we put an end to this…" Gajeel grinned, "Salamander."

"I'm just getting started," Natsu wiped away the blood from his mouth, "Ya' scrap metal bastard."

Iron Dragon Scales slowly covered Gajeel's arm… literally, "Oh shit…" Ed muttered, looking at the situation, "I'm gonna go help pinky as much as I can. That Iron arm of his will make his attacks twice as powerful along with his defense."

As if to prove his point, Natsu got punched in the face a lot harder then previous times and also when he landed a hit, there wasn't even a scratch.

Edward ran forward. Gajeel aimed a fist at Natsu's face, but Natsu quickly ducked. Edward took his chance and expertly flipped in the air over Natsu and clapped his hands. He landed on Gajeel's arm and his hands made contact with the iron covering his skin, slowly changing the chemical alignment of it. Edward then roundhouse kicked Gajeel in the face sending him flying back.

Ed used the momentum to flip again, clapping his hands one more time. As his hands touched the floor, a barrage of spikes shot towards Gajeel, cutting up the weaker areas.

"Oi, the shorty's back," Gajeel said as he got up slowly, "You're a whole lot stronger than you look."

Gajeel charged again and brought his fist down. Edward and Natsu jumped away from the oncoming attack and distanced themselves from the Iron Dragon Slayer. Natsu and Gajeel began to puff out their cheeks.

"Iron Dragon."

"Fire Dragon."

"Dammit!" Ed ran back to Lucy and Happy, clapping his hands. He thrust them onto the floor and shielded them from the attack to come.

"That guy can use dragon breath too?" Happy yelled.

"ROAR!" The two dragon slayers yelled together.

The burst of energy created was strong. The force quickly blew Ed back; he didn't have enough time to shield himself from it.

When the dust cleared Lucy saw a barrier protected them from the blast. She and Happy peaked around to look for Edward. They saw him a ways away, a mountain of cement rubble from the building piled onto his left arm and right leg. A bunch of metal shards were embedded everywhere and all of the wounds from his previous battles had opened up. He also appeared to be out cold from the force of the blast.

Lucy and Happy looked at Gajeel and Natsu as the dust cleared more, "Even if your flaming breath has the power to burn an opponent to ashes… It can't leave a single mark on iron," Gajeel smirked, "But my own breath of iron blades can slice up your body pretty damn good, same goes for your little friend over their. Looks like he sacrificed to save your other buddies."

"Natsu," Lucy muttered, looking at the Salamander. He had iron blades jabbing into his flesh all over the place.

"He's strong," Happy muttered.

"Oh?" Natsu questioned. As if on cue, some of Gajeel's iron scales began to crack. Everyone's eyes widened, save for Edward's, but surprisingly no one noticed the smirk on the alchemist's face.

"My flames aren't just flames you know," Natsu said, determination in his eyes, "Dragon flames can incinerate anything."

Flames swirled Natsu's being, "If you don't hit me with everything you've got, you're just gonna get smashed to bits, Iron Gajeel. We've got the measure of each other now. Playtime's over."

"Wha…?" Lucy deadpanned.

"There ain't no room for two dragons in this sky," I'll strike you down… Salamander Natsu."

Outside the guild, the members of Fairy Tail were slowly being overpowered by the brute strength of Jose's shades.

Kana slowly tried to get up from the ground, "It can't end like this! Not our guild! It won't last! Please stop!" Kana screamed, tears forming in her eyes, "Its already been reduced to rubble! YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Gajeel's and Natsu's fists collided with each other's faces, sending a shock wave of energy out. Luckily Lucy and Happy were fine behind the make-shift wall Ed had built. The Phantom Lord members in the surrounding area weren't so lucky as the got blown back by the force.

The two dragon slayer's sent punch after punch at the other, movements to fast for anyone to follow.

Gajeel swiftly elbowed Natsu in the face, but was soon met with a faceful of flaming foot.

They charged yet again, forearms blocking the other's attack. With brute force, they brought up both of their heads and bashed it on the others' skull. The force blew them back. They touched their foreheads as crimson blood oozed out of the new injury.

Gajeel bent down and ripped a panel off the floor and began to munch on the… delicious iron?

Lucy gaped at him, "So, he really does eat iron."

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Natsu yelled, fists clenching in comical fury, "HOW COME YOU GET TO EAT!"

Gajeel wiped his mouth, the annoying smirk donning on his face yet again, "TETSURYUUSOU KISHIN!"

Natsu was blown back as a flurry of powerful punches came his way.

"Dragon slayers can replenish their strength and stamina by consuming things made out of their own element," Happy said.

"Then Natsu just needs to…" Lucy said, "But he can't consume his own flames."

Natsu got blown back as Gajeel sent another attack his way, "Fire, fire, do I have a stellar spirit of fire?"

Lucy dug through her pockets, but her eyes widened when she remembered how she dropped her keys, "The only one I have with me is the one I just got, Sagittarius. I haven't even made a contract with it yet… but I've got to try something!"

"I AM THE ONE WHO FORGES THE PATH TO THE STELLAR PLANE, ANSWER THEE NOW MY CALL AND TRANSCEND THE GATE! OPEN THE GATE OF THE CENTAUR! SAGITTARIUS!"

A man in a horse costume appeared before Lucy, "Yes! You called?"

"What the hell…" Lucy muttered.

"A guy in a horse suit!" Happy added.

"Uh, we'll go through this properly later, but can you make fire?"

"Nay… I am afraid my skill lies in archery."

"Lucy! You stay out of this it's too dangerous!" Natsu commanded, charging yet again at Gajeel.

Gajeel blocked his attack easily, "Is that it? Guess you're not so tough when you're hungry, huh?" Gajeel grabbed Natsu's foot and slammed him into the wall, "Well then, EAT IRON!"

Lucy's eyes widened in horror, he did that so easily.

"I have no further use for you, Salamander," Gajeel spat, "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT TRASH!"

Happy covered his eyes as Natsu was punched straight back through the wall.

"Take a good look, Salamander," Gajeel said, walking outside, "At the thing you're all fighting so hard to protect."

Natsu's eyes opened slowly and he saw Fairy Tail collapsing. Memories flashed through his mind as he remembered everything from Fairy Tail ever since he was a kid. He saw the weeping faces of his family and he slowly got up to once again face Gajeel. Gajeel kept on pounding Natsu into the ground while spouting useless nonsense I'm honestly too lazy to write.

"Hey Lucy," A voice said, "Shoot my arm."

Lucy looked up to see Edward staring determinedly at her, "Edward…" She looked down to see a transmutation circle he had engraved into the iron on the floor.

"I heard you say you needed some fire. Shoot my arm or my leg, they're metal it can create a spark."

"But what good would a spark do?" Lucy said, "And besides, what if it hits you?"

"Just trust me!" Edward growled, "Do it NOW! IT DOESN'T MATTER IF YOU HIT ME! ITS SOMETHING I CAN RECOVER FROM! BUT AT THIS RATE, NATSU WILL DIE, SOMETHING HE WILL NEVER RECOVER FROM!"

Lucy eyes widened as he yelled at her, but in a softer voice he continued, "Never again, I don't want my comrades to die in front of me again…"

Lucy didn't know if she was supposed to hear it or not but she did. She turned and nodded at Sagittarius who slowly drew his bow. With expert precision, the arrow wizzed through the air and imbedded itself into his arm. He winced in pain as it hit some flesh, but he got over it as he pressed his hand onto the transmutation circle, activating his alchemy and rearranging the oxygen particles in the air, turning the small spark into a wad of flame.

"Hey you METALFACED BASTARD!" Ed yelled, getting Gajeel's attention. Gajeel turned and saw the midget smirking cockily at him, "You might want to duck."

Gajeel looked up and saw a bunch of flame headed his way, "What the-"

The flame rushed over to Natsu who greedily swallowed them with much gusto, "HELL YEAH!"

"Great job Sagittarius, Edward!" Lucy turned and thank each one of them only to find Ed using another transmutation circle to remove the rubble trapping his arm and leg. She smiled at him. They don't call him a child prodigy for nothing.

"That was delicious," Natsu said, "I owe you guys."

"Don't get cocky just because you ate a little fire!" Gajeel yelled charging at Natsu, "All that did was put us back on Equal footing!"

Natsu glared angrily at Gajeel yet again, causing the iron dragon slayer's eyes to widen. Natsu's fist ignited into a large flame and his fist swung up to meet Gajeel's face with great force, "Levy, Jet, Droy," Natsu listed, "The old fart, Lucy, Edward, Erza, all my nakama and Fairy Tail."

"Oh shit," Edward said, smirking at Gajeel being beaten back.

In a last ditch attempt, Gajeel readied another attack, "TETSURYUU NO HOUKOU!"

A blast of energy shot its way over to Natsu who blocked it with his bare hands, "How dare you lay your filthy hands on them with that STUPID GRIN ON YOUR FACE!"

"You've gotta be shittin' me1 The mighty Gajeel falling at the hands of this runt!" Gajeel roared, "At the hands of this worthless piece of trash!"

"I'm paying you back… along with some added interest!" Natsu roared, flames swirling around his hands, "You're gonna wish you never set foot on Fairy Tail!"

"THIS CAN'T BE!" Gajeel yelled, "I'M THE INVINCIBLE-"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Natsu yelled, his fist connecting with Gajeel's face, "GUREN KARYUUKEN!"

Gajeel was sent flying straight through the wall of the guild and crashed to the floor, but Natsu didn't stop there. He kept pounding Gajeel's face in, destroying the part of the guild he was in, "Now… we're even."

Natsu collapsed on the floor, exhausted. Lucy, Happy , and Edward (who transmuted some splints for his arm and leg) ran over to him.

"Huh, I guess I can't move anymore…" Edward smiled.

"Honestly…" Lucy said, smiling, "You really go over the top with these things."

**Back With Jose**

"Hahahaha," Jose laughed, "That dragon does like to rampage."

Erza stood her ground, defending her wounded Nakama behind her, "Looks like Natsu got underestimated in his fight. His power is on a level with mine, or perhaps even stronger still…"

Jose again blasted Erza with another ferocious attack. Erza was beginning to loose her ability to stand, but soon found magical tendrils wrapping around her form. Erza continued to struggle as Jose continued to spout nonsense of why he did this and how he planned to get the Heartphilia fortune.

Eventually, he began to crush her, but she was freed from his clutches.

"Magic… who's there?" Jose questioned.

"You have spilled so much blood here," A voice said from the rubble, "The blood of children. Thanks to pitiful parents, a child went through pain and shed many tears… and that goes for more than one child. This has gone far enough…"

Makarov stepped out from the rubble, "I MUST PUT AN END TO THIS!"

"Master," Erza whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

"You must leave this place," Makarov commanded his 'children'.

They were about to question, but Erza came over and shook her head. They walked out of the guild and left to return to their guild members.

Jose kept on spouting more nonsense as Makarov slowly drew a circle behind him, "Youngsters, I thank you all for your efforts. You have done well," Makarov said, "TAKE PRIDE IN BEING PART OF FAIRY TAIL!"

The sky above them darkened as storm clouds swirled. Everyone looked up, speechless at the sight before them. Natsu grinned, "Only gramps has this kind of power."

Makarov and Jose stood in front of each other, each having more wounds, "Amazing, such power for someone so young Jose," Makarov said, "If only used your power for good and became an example for the younger people of this world. So I'll give you three seconds. Kneel."

Jose raised an eyebrow as Makarov grew in size, "hmmm?"

"ONE."

"I was wondering what nonsense you were spouting, but asking me to kneel?"

"TWO."

"You want ME to kneel before YOU, to acknowledge YOU as the greatest guild in the land? STOP FOOLING AROUND! I'M STRONGER THAN YOU!"

"THREE."

"YOU ARE THE ONES WHO SHOULD BE KNEELING BEFORE ME! NOW DIE! CRUMBLE TO DUST AND VANISH FROM THE FACE OF HISTORY, FAIRY TAIL!"

"That's enough," Makarov clapped his hands as if in prayer, "Fairy Law…ACTIVATE!"

A bright light surrounded the guild, destroying the shades Jose had summoned. Lucy, Natsu, and Happy gazed at the light with smiles on their faces.

They didn't notice Ed slightly tremble, "It's too much like the gate… it's too similar," he muttered under his breath.

Jose stood in front of Makarov defeated, "NEVER COME NEAR FAIRY TAIL AGAIN!"

Aria tried to creep up on Makarov, but the back of Makarov's hand dispelled his notions of a surprise attack, "It's over! We've ended the battle between us. If you wish to fight, I will exterminate you to nothing," Makarov said walking away, "Take Jose back, now!"

Outside the guild, the members were rejoicing, they had won at long last.

Up with Natsu and the others, Edward finally broke the silence, "Are you done resting yet? Cause we kind of need to go… like now…"

"And why is that?" Lucy questioned.

"This place is gonna explode any second now…"

"What!" Lucy yelled, "WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS!"

"Cause I don't like it, I made some adjustments to the steam tanks."

"How are we gonna get out of here! We're on the roof Edward!"

"QUIT WHINING AND HELP ME THINK!"

A few seconds later, Ed transmuted a pillar so they could descend to the ground safely.

A soon as they reached the ground, a few explosions went off in the Phantom Lord building, destroying more of it.

"AWWW…" Ed whined.

"Why are you whining Ed!" Lucy yelled, "Some of the building blew up!"

"That's the thing…" Edward said, "Only SOME of the guild exploded. I was hoping for a big BANG!"

Lucy was soon surrounded by the worried guild members. No one noticed Natsu talking to Gajeel over too the side. They did notice it however when Natsu and Gajeel started yelling at each other.

Lucy looked at the ground sadly, "Don't look like that Lu-chan. It's a victory where we fought all together," Lucy looked up to see Levy, Jet, Droy, and Reedus approaching.

"Levy-chan, Reedus, Jet, Droy," Lucy mumbled eyes watering.

"Sorry for making you worry," Levy said walking up to her, "I heard the story but no one thinks it's your fault, Lu-chan."

"Lucy," Master said, "Happiness and sadness. We can't share all of it, but we can to some extent. That is a guild. One person's happiness is everyone's happiness. One person's anger is everyone's anger. One person's tears are everyone's tears. You don't have to suffer with guilt our thoughts should reach you. Raise your head, you are a member of Fairy Tail."

Lucy looked up as tears began to fill her eyes and she fell to her knees. Levy ran to her and comforted her. Erza's mouth fell open when master cried as well, muttering something about how the council's going to be angry and they might get arrested.

Later that day, Lucy and Ed were walking home together. She demanded that he had a rest. He told her that she should be worrying about Natsu but she said that Natsu recovers faster.

"Ed, you've worn yourself out," Lucy said, "First of all, you spent a long time healing team shadow gear. Then you protected me and got banged up by Juvia and Sol. Then you went off to fight again and got more injuries. You then came back and healed almost every member in the guild you could. You then healed Erza's extensive injuries. Went in and fought Totomaru. Then you went off to fight Aria. Then you used more alchemy to fight with Gajeel which ended up in you breaking your arm and leg. Not to mention reopening all your wounds. You almost got a concussion from the blast of hitting your head on the wall. Not to mention all the cuts and stab wounds you got from Gajeel's iron. And then you used more energy to keep transmuting, Even getting an arrow in the shoulder to save Natsu. You used more transmutations to get us out of their then you spent more time healing people up. Let's face it, you need rest. Not to mention you said you were going to help rebuild the guild using even more alchemy."

Edward sighed and rubbed the back of his head. He doubled over however, when a searing pain tore through his chest. He clutched his shirt and wheezed for breath. Lucy helped him up and dragged him off back to his house.

After Lucy left his apartment, he took off his shirt to change into his pajamas, but stopped when he saw something. He looked in the mirror and his mouth nearly fell open. WHAT THE HECK WAS A PHILOSOPHER'S STONE DOING IN HIS CHEST!

**TIME SKIP**

It's been one week since the war with Phantom ended. Fairy Tail finally started to settle down and rebuild the guild.

However, they ran into trouble when the council's army came to inspect them. They took the Fairy Tail guild members to the army camp for further investigation. They were questioned every day and a week later they finally went home.

The verdict on Fairy Tail was going to be decided by the council later.

Edward walked into Lucy's apartment early to see her packing a small suitcase, "You're going to go aren't you?"

Lucy turned around, "Are you going to try and stop me?"

"Nope, I know you'll come back, I won't tell them either," Edward replied, "Besides, as your friends, it's their job to go and find you."

"I'm your friend, so doesn't the same thing apply to you?"

"I trust you, it's your decision to go our stay," Edward smiled, "It's not my job to intervene."

Lucy nodded and gave Ed a hug, "Thanks… brother…" She teased.

"Jeez," Ed said.

"But really, you are like a brother," Lucy smiled.

Ed nodded and patted her head. He finally got taller. He had a MAJOR growth spurt and he was taller then Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Lucy, "And you're like a sister as well."

Lucy smiled and quietly left her apartment.

Back at the guild, the members of Fairy Tail were busying themselves with moving around wood, "This would be a lot easier if Edo was here," Natsu muttered carrying a bunch of wood over to the worksite.

Gray nodded his head in agreement.

"Natsu, Gray," Loki said, running over to them, "Can you give Lucy back her keys?"

Natsu nodded and grabbed them, "Okay why not? Let's go to her house!"

Gray nodded and the trio ran off with Erza hot on their tails yelling at them to get back to work. Gray looked over at Loki one last time before finally leaving. Loki looked kind of sad…

Natsu burst through Lucy's door, "Luce! How's it going!"

"How's it going!" Happy repeated.

Erza and Gray walked in as well. When no reply came they began to search for the mage.

Happy flew up to check a cabinet but letters began to spill out, "Letters?"

Natsu opened one and read it, "Mom… I finally got into Fairy Tail…"

"Mom… I met this person called Erza today! She's cool and beautiful. And that Natsu."

"Dear mom! Dear mom!" Gray said, "All these letters are to her mom?"

"How come she hasn't sent them," Natsu asked.

"That's because she ran away from home!" Gray replied.

"Then why did she write them…" Natsu said, "Hey, Erza!"

Erza's bangs covered her eyes and she trembled, "It's Lucy's note…" Erza said, "I'm going home, so she says."

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled.

"It's about time you found it…" Edward said from the place he was standing at the door.

"Edo?" Natsu asked.

"She's been gone for quite some time…" Ed muttered.

"YOU LET HER LEAVE!" Natsu yelled at him.

Ed walked over to them, "It was her choice," Ed replied, "If you're so concerned. What're you doing here for? Go after her."

Lucy slowly stepped onto the estate. She was greeted by many happy faces, but she was soon summoned to her father's office. The maids rushed to get her changed and she soon entered her father's office.

"It's about time you got here, Lucy."

"I apologize for leaving home without a word," Lucy said bowing her head, "I deeply regret my actions."

"You've made a wise choice. If you had been any longer in the guild… I was on the verge of using my wealth to destroy it," Lucy looked at the ground sadly, "You've finally grown up Lucy. It seems you've learned an important lesson is just how destructive your selfish actions can be. You are the daughter of the Heartphilia family. You live in a different world than everyone else."

Lucy squinted her eyes and clenched her fists.

"The reason I have called you back is because your husband has been decided," Her father began once more, "He is Prince Sawalu, of the Julenelle. I'm sure you remember, as he expressed interest in you before."

Lucy remembered the man briefly before replying, "Yes… he did."

"By marrying into the Jelenelles, the Heartphilia Railways will be able to expand south. This marriage has tremendous value to the future of our family," He said, never making eye contact once, "And you must also give birth to a son to continue our family name. That is all, you may return to your room."

Lucy clenched her fists, "Father, don't misunderstand me!"

Judo Heartphilia turned to face his daughter, eyes wide as saucers, "Lucy?"

"The reason I came back was to make myself clear! I know it was wrong of me not to say a word. That's no different than running away. That's why this time, I came to express my feelings. I'm leaving this house! I will walk my own path! You have no right to decide who I marry! AND DON'T YOU DARE LAY A FINGER ON FAIRY TAIL AGAIN!" Lucy grabbed the front of her dress and began to rip it, "The next time you even try, I… no, the ENTIRE GUILD will see YOU as OUR ENEMY!"

Judo's eyes became even wider at his daughter's speech.

"If you hadn't interfered, maybe we could have continued our civil conversation, but it's too late, you've caused too much harm to my friends! I don't care about money or beautiful clothes! I want to be respected for who I am!" Lucy yelled, "Fairy Tail is my other family. They're much more caring than this one ever was. I admit, because of the memories I made with mother it was painful for me to leave this place, but if mother was still alive, she'd tell me to follow my heart!"

Lucy turned around and began to leave, "Farewell, Father."

Lucy stood beside her mother's grave, a few tears falling. The silence was interrupted however when she saw her friends running towards her. She smiled as Happy flew into her chest.

She quickly explained what really was going on and her friends' eyes widen save for Ed's.

She didn't notice Ed walking silently over to her mother's grave and kneel down, she was to busy laughing with her other friends.

"I may not believe in God or heaven, but wherever you are, Mrs. Heartphilia, I'm sure it's a whole lot better than this one," Ed whispered silently to the tombstone, "You should be proud of your daughter. And I know for one thing, wherever you are, you're smiling as well."

"Sorry to worry you guys," Lucy said as the walked to the train station.

"It's okay," Erza said, "We all jumped to conclusions."

"Some of us were really freaking out though," Ed said, "You should of seen Natsu, he was a wreck!"

"Aye!" Happy piped in.

"Shut it, Shorty!" Natsu growled.

"I'm taller than you now you know?" Ed said.

"Man this city's huge!" Gray said.

"Oh this is just the garden, my family owns all the land all the way to the mountains."

Everyone's mouth fell open, save for Ed who remained indifferent.

"What's wrong..." Lucy said.

"Your excellency!" Natsu shouted saluting.

"It is an honor to know someone so humble!" Gray shouted saluting as well.

"Natsu and Gray are down for the count! Cap'n Erza, your thoughts please?" Happy said freaking out.

"The sky is so blue," Erza said dreamily, hands on her hips.

"We've lost the cap'n too!" Happy screeched.

Edward just kept on walking.

**LunarFallenStar: And done…. Whew…. Longest chapter I've ever done.**

_**~OMAKE~**_

_**Edward looked at Lucy, noticing she looked sad, "Hey Lucy what's wrong?"**_

_**Lucy looked up, tears in her eyes, "This guy that worked as a waiter in a nearby restraint named Roy kept flirting with me and when I asked HIM out he turned me down!"**_

_**Edward stared at her face for a moment then his eyes burned with anger. Older Brother mode had been switched on. He got up and left Lucy's apartment, ignoring her screams of how he was just going to make it worse.**_

_**He eventually found the guy in the restraint a few blocks away. The guy's appearance made this even easier. He was almost an exact copy of Roy Mustang except just a lot younger.**_

_**He walked up to the guy and looked down at him... this guy just naturally pissed him off, "I heard you made my little sister cry," Ed said popping his knuckles.**_

"_**Oh that hot blonde chick?" Roy asked.**_

"_**Yep that's her, just wanted to make sure," With that Edward punched the guy in the face and sent him flying.**_

_**He walked over to wear the guy was and bent down, "Okay, so after a few minutes of thinking… I finally realized why you rejected her… it's because your gay isn't it?" Ed asked smirking. Watching with glee as the guy sputtered and tried to defend himself.**_

_**Ed got up and walked out the restraint and returned back to Lucy's apartment, "What did you do?"**_

"_**Punched him in the face…" Ed answered nonchalantly, "Oh and by the way… he's probably gay…"**_

_**Lucy sputtered at Ed and her mouth fell open… She felt sorry for Al if Ed ever got like this back in his world.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**LunarFallenStar: Hey guys! New chapter! Responding to reviews now!**

**Aimiz: Glad you liked the Omake and I am finally updating!**

**Pixie101: Yep the evil cliffy went bye-bye…but for how long?**

**xJake: I'll try to update soon.**

_**~Previously~**_

"_**We've lost cap'n too!" Happy screeched.**_

_**Edward just kept walking.**_

**~At Ed's Apartment~**

Ed glared at the reflection of the Philosopher's Stone in his chest. It just sat there, mocking him. He pulled at his hair in frustration. He needed answers! Where was the sadistic, white silhouette called Truth when you needed him!

He walked over to his dresser and looked at his clothes. In Ed's case, it wasn't that hard to choose what to wear considering his wardrobe consisted of two colors: Red and black.

He pulled out a long-sleeved black shirt and black jeans, quickly putting them on. He pulled out another drawer and took out his white gloves and journal that he always kept on him. He pulled his hooded, red trench-coat with his teacher's insignia on the back to finish his regular outfit.

He glared at where the philosopher's stone is on his chest once more before pulling on his boots and heading out the door.

He slowly walked down the street, looking at the cool water of the river lazily flowing through Magnolia. He sighed and looked ahead once again, watching the townspeople walking through the streets going about their usual business.

Edward looked at one of the stores and waved at the woman running it who looked like Mrs. Hughes.

With a few more minutes of walking, the new, freshly built Fairy Tail guild came into view.

Ed walked through the swinging doors of the guild, saying hello to the members present.

Everything was normal in the guild. Kana was drinking through barrels of alcohol, most of the guild members were fighting, Erza was eating her cake, Lucy was at the bar worrying about her rent whilst being comforted by Mira Jane, and Levy was reading at one of the tables with Jet and Droy.

Edward walked over to Lucy and sat down beside her and she turned to face him, "Ed, I need to go on a job! All the one's up there either don't pay enough or are to hard for me!"

"Don't you usually go on a job with Natsu, Happy, Gray and Erza?" Ed said while observing the fight behind them.

"Yes, but I can't talk to Erza when she's eating her cake and the others are in the middle of the fight!"

Ed nodded and continued to watch. He knew one thing; her predicament wouldn't last for long.

Mira had already left to deal with other guild members and the duo were by themselves, talking quietly,

Lucy was caught off guard when Edward ducked, pulling her head down with him. She was about to yell when she felt something, or someone, fly over her head and collide into something behind Ed.

They both slowly sat up straight and looked behind Ed to see Gray laying down on the bar in front of Erza who had previously been eating her cake.

"Flame brain!" Gray yelled, slowly getting up to reveal none other than Erza's beloved cake smashed onto his back. Gray continued to charge in the direction of said flame brain, oblivious to the looming evil aura quickly growing behind him.

"GRAY!" A malicious voice growled behind him, causing the Ice mage to freeze in his tracks. He slowly turned around to look at the enraged scarlet-haired mage behind him.

Only a muffled scream was heard as he was dragged off by a fuming Erza, leaving a trail of tears in his wake.

Edward and Lucy turned back to each other, continuing to talk until a certain pink-haired mage ran up to them.

"Lucy, Edo! What's up!" Natsu yelled.

They turned to face Natsu as Ed explained Lucy's predicament. Lucy adding in a few words every now and again.

"If that's it, why don't we just go on a job with all of us?" Natsu offered, not noticing Erza and a limping Gray coming up to them.

"Yes," Erza agreed, "It'd be our first mission with Ed on the team. It would also be good practice for him to learn fighting styles in this world."

Lucy quickly agreed, but Ed looked unsure to which Lucy elbowed him in the side, "Come on, it will be fun!"

After a few minutes of convincing, Ed finally agreed. They walked over to the vacant missions board and scanned over the few well-paying jobs that were on it. Natsu quickly ripped off one and thrust into the others faces, "Look at this one! It's to investigate a town where the people have been mysteriously disappearing."

The others looked over the job request and nodded in approval and handed it to Mira Jane who sent word to the town that help was on the way. The others left to prepare and in about fifteen minutes every one was ready to go and for once, Erza didn't bring her large cart.

"Let's head out!"

**Time Skip**

After many hours of barfing, screaming, crying, whining, and not to mention a lot of aspirin on the train, Team Natsu finally reached their destination.

It was a small farm town that wasn't heavily populated and pleasantly rural. Edward smiled as nostalgia washed over him. The rolling hills and small houses dotting the scenery reminded him of Resembool.

He was snapped out of his stupor when Natsu waved a hand in front of his face. The group slowly began to walk down one of the only paved roads to the town hall.

Along the way, Ed kept staring dreamily at the flowers bobbing their heads in the wind and the large grassy plains that covered the landscape.

"Ed really seems to enjoy the country doesn't he?" Lucy whispered to Gray who nodded in agreement.

Team Natsu continued to talk and watch the alchemist walk around in a stupor, but were shocked when he ran forward. They soon realized why though when they saw him helping up a young girl who had fallen.

They walked up to Ed and stared quizzically at the blonde when he froze and whispered quietly, "Nina…."

"Thanks, Nii-chan!" The girl said while standing up, only to fall again holding her ankle in pain.

"Are you alright?" Ed asked as looked at the girl's ankle, "It looks sprained, can you come with us? We have to go to the mayor's office, but after that we can take you home."

The girl thought for a moment before nodding her head, "Ok, I'm Nina!"

"I'm Ed. The lady with the blonde hair is Lucy, the lady with the scarlet hair is Erza, the guy with the black hair is Gray, the guy with the pink hair is Natsu, and the cat is Happy."

Nina nodded and smiled. Ed turned around and hoisted her onto his back and the group began walking down the street once again.

They soon reached the town hall and walked inside to be met by the worried face of the mayor.

"Your finally here!" The old man said running towards them, "Please sit down."

The group sat down on the chairs and listened to the man's story, soaking up the information. He told them about how the townspeople had been mysteriously disappearing one after the other and they still couldn't find the culprit. The mayor said at least one person from every household had disappeared and that there wasn't a single dark guild in the area.

Team Natsu left the mayor's office and walked down the streets confused with the information that got them nowhere. Nina had fallen asleep during the meeting with the mayor and was just now waking up.

She slowly gave them directions to her house and the they soon came face to face with one of the largest buildings in the town.

They knocked on the door and it slowly opened revealing a disheveled man with the beginnings of a beard on his chin and round glasses resting upon his nose, "Nina, it's about time you got home. And who are your friends?"

"Oh this is Ed, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Happy," she replied, "I hurt my ankle and they helped me get home."

The man nodded and invited them in, "Thank-you for helping my daughter, is there any way I can repay you?"

"Well, we do need a place to stay," Erza said, "On our way here we saw that the inn was closed."

The man nodded, "Okay. You can stay here, my daughter will show you to the guest rooms."

Nina was still on Ed's back and nodded pointing up the stairs. Ed slowly began to climb up them the others in tow.

Erza turned around, "Thank you, Mr?"

"Shou Tucker."

Erza nodded and followed her comrades.

They looked at their surroundings. The house was lavishly furnished in comparison to the rest of the rural town. Rich golds, reds, and greens decorated the rooms and corridors, giving the house a welcoming feeling. The only thing that really caught Ed's eye was the room filled with books.

They soon reached a hall with five wooden doors, "Here are the bedrooms," Nina began, "The two on the left are guest rooms along with the one at the end of the hall. The two on the right are Daddy and I's rooms."

The mages nodded. They turned around to see a big, white dog walking towards them carrying medical binds in his mouth.

"Alexander!" Ed sat Nina on the floor so she could take the tape from the dogs mouth. She slowly began to wrap her injured ankle. She stood up experimentally, making sure she could walk without too much discomfort, "Settle in quickly so we can play outside!" With that she ran off after Alexander.

They all quickly claimed a room for their own. Erza and Lucy in one, Natsu and Happy in one, and Gray and Ed in the last one.

They put their suitcases in their respective rooms and went outside to meet Nina as there wasn't much time left in the day. In a few minutes, they went back inside for dinner.

They finished quickly and dismissed themselves to their rooms, the aura at the dinner table being rather strange as both Ed and Tucker seemed uncomfortable.

They all questioned Ed on his behavior which only made him act stranger.

To say Ed was frustrated was an understatement. He looked up at the other's questioning gaze, "They're all just familiar faces I don't have the best memories of."

"That's no excuse Ed," Erza said.

"If you knew what had happened you'd probably be reacting the same way, some of you might react worse," Ed replied.

"Care to explain?" Erza questioned yet again.

"Honestly, I'd rather not. Just thinking about it makes my blood curdle," With that Edward left to go back to the room he and Gray shared. His head hit the pillow and he fell asleep.

**LunarFallenStar: Done! To make it up for my lame excuse of updating on time, I will try to update again this Wednesday or Friday. Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**LunarFallenStar: Hey guys! New chapter! Hope you like it. Responding to reviews now!**

**Aimiz: I did update soon! Huzzah! I really liked Nina too and was super sad when she died as well.**

**SunshineAndMoonlight: He will definitely tell them about his memory sometime. The homunculi might have something to do with the townspeople (and possibly Ed's philosopher's stone) You'll just have to keep reading to find out. :D**

_**Previously**_

"_**Care to explain?" Erza questioned yet again.**_

"_**Honestly, I'd rather not. Just thinking about it makes my blood curdle," With that Ed left to go back to the room he and Gray shared. His head hit the pillow and he fell asleep.**_

**Edward's P.O.V**

I woke up in the middle of the night, sweat coating my forehead as I was yet again tortured with memories of Nina. I knew one thing for sure, if this world was anything like my own in the way things happen, I need to guard Nina.

I stood up slowly, not wanting to wake a sleeping Gray who had somehow stripped down to his boxers in his sleep. I made my way out the door and headed towards the bathroom, my flesh foot sinking comfortably into the plush carpet.

I walked in the bathroom and flicked on a small light and splashed some water on my face, trying to cool myself down.

I flicked off the light and was about to head back to my room when I heard strange noises coming from downstairs.

Under normal circumstances I would have brushed it off as nothing, but this was Shou Tucker's house, and I could never be to careful when it involved that man.

I crept down the stairs, stepping over the fifth one from the bottom as I had noticed it creaked under the slightest of pressure.

I began to carefully creep towards the kitchen were the noises seemed to be coming from, but stopped when I saw a shadowy figure outside the small window. Luckily, whoever it was did not spot me, and I took my chance. Hoping that Tucker wouldn't mind. I ran at the window and broke through it, glass flying through the air and glittering beautifully in the moonlight.

I collided with the mysterious figure and pinned them to the ground, soon realizing it was a woman. I stared at the offender, whose face was still shielded by shadows.

I noticed a red tattoo on her skin, but what really caught me off guard was when the moonlight finally hit her face. I froze, and she took her chance, swiftly jabbing me in the gut, causing me to lose my grip.

She slipped away with expert precision and darted down the street. I took no hesitation to go after her.

I took off through the street and followed her dark silhouette, barely noticing that the rest of the team was following behind me, probably because of the noise that was caused by me breaking the window.

I soon noticed she had slipped into a building and followed in after her.

I shielded my eyes as the light of the building assaulted my eyes. I squinted, trying in vain to see where she had gone. I pinched my nose, trying to keep out a disgusting, yet familiar smell from assaulting my senses.

I scanned the room one last time, unable to find her, "Damn it…" I whispered under my breath.

I whirled around when a hand was placed on my shoulder, I turned to see Erza and the rest of the team behind her.

They all looked relatively worried, but what caught me off guard was when Lucy screamed, pointing a shaking finger behind me. The others followed her gaze and their eyes widened, paling slightly.

I turned around… blood. That's why the smell was so familiar. It was the smell of blood. Fresh blood. It was no doubt this had something to do with the disappearances of the townspeople. I just wondered one thing, how did they not find this early. I then remembered I had walked through what appeared to be a hidden door when I was chasing the woman.

I stepped forward and onto wear it was, ignoring the slight splashing noise it made. I looked around and noticed some bodies piled over to the side and I clutched my fists in anger.

I looked to the floor once again, but something caught my eyes. There were faint lines of chalk barely noticeable through the crimson liquid that plagued the once clean floor.

I leaned down and slowly began to trace the lines I saw through the blood. I ignored the quizzical looks I got from the others and continued my messy work.

I soon finished and stood up, looking at what I had uncovered. My face paled at what I had just uncovered, "Th-this isn't right…It's not possible…"

Erza began to walk towards me, but I held my hand up in a plead for her to stop, "Edward, what's going on? What's the meaning of this?"

I began to laugh in a kind of crazy way, "This is impossible. Even though I'm in a completely different world, I still can't escape my roots."

I stepped back from where I was, showing them the figure drawn into the slightly clotted blood. From what Team Natsu knew, it looked relatively like a transmutation circle Ed told them about.

"What's this, Edo?" Natsu finally asked.

"This _thing_, is something that should never be used," I answered, looking down, "It's a transmutation circle used to create a philosopher's stone."

"A philosopher's stone?" Lucy asked, "Why would that be here?"

"I don't know why it's here or how they know about it," I told her, "I just know that they haven't been able to create one… yet." **(A/N: Just so you know, they still don't know about how Ed has one inside him so…yeah)**

"Then we've got to stop whoever's doing this before they do succeed," Erza said.

Natsu continued to stare at the blood on the floor angrily, "One thing I want to know is why so many people need to die to create one!"

"There's five main sacrifices," I told him, "That's how it's created. To create a long lasting one, you need a lot of souls though."

"That's horrible," Erza looked sadly at the bodies of the innocent people who were subjected to this fate.

"This isn't anything compared to what happened back in my world. A whole kingdom, known as Xerxes, was used to create one."

I looked around once more for any sign of the woman I had hunted earlier, "The only thing that bugs me is how it failed. When a philosopher's stone is created, the body should disappear. Unless, the process to make one is different in this world, or at least has a different kind of transmutation circle to perform it."

We all sighed and turned to leave, making sure to seal the way and we slowly began to walk back to the Tucker residence. Upon arrival, I quickly fixed the broken window and explained to Tucker about how we had to go investigate due to our mission and he nodded in understanding.

I knew one thing, Tucker most likely wasn't responsible for the disappearances of the townspeople.

We all went to return to our rooms and fell fast asleep.

**The Next Day Normal P.O.V**

Team Natsu awoke early in the morning to investigate what they had seen the previous night. They all went their separate ways, going in groups so that if they met the enemy they would not be fighting alone.

Lucy and Edward went to the library to research ways that a philosopher's stone could be created so they could hopefully prevent anything from happening. (One of the main reasons is they're really the only ones who can read fast and are interested in books)

Natsu and Happy looked from the air and checked everything out from there to see if anything large scale was going on.

Gray and Erza left to investigate around the town, stopping once in a while to check the old warehouse they found the scene of the crime in.

They spent the whole day searching and searching for something. Natsu and Happy found nothing, Erza and Gray found nothing, and Lucy and Edward were about to call it a day when Ed suddenly jumped up and ran deeper into the forest of books that was the library.

He soon returned to where Lucy was and told her to get the others and that he might have just found out how it was created.

Lucy nodded and left Ed who had already buried himself into another large reference book.

Lucy soon returned with her teammates and they made their way over to the blonde alchemist who was surrounded by at least five books on the table and a couple on the floor.

Erza, Gray, and Natsu were surprised when they saw Edward wearing reading glasses, but Lucy was already used to it, having seen him using them many times before.

Ed snapped a book shut and tossed it to the side only to be caught by Lucy before the book hit the ground. She laid it gently to the side before catching over and over the books Ed had finished reading.

He finally pointed his finger to something in the book and wrote something down in the old, brown journal he kept in his coat.

This made Lucy confused for she had looked in that book once, but all she saw was a travelogue of places she's never heard of. Edward dashed off back into the many shelves of the library and Lucy craned her head to see what Ed had written, only becoming more puzzled at what she saw. More of a travelogue, only this time it was places she knew about.

She returned to her prior position when the (now taller) state alchemist returned from the shadows of the shelves and set down a large book. He flipped through the many pages before finally stopping at a page and writing another note in his journal.

Edward then closed the book with a thunk and held up the journal in victory, "I've got it."

He then ran out of the library, the rest of his team in tow.

"What did you figure out Edward?" Erza asked as they neared the old warehouse.

"I've found out that they don't need five sacrifices, but six specific sacrifices," Edward quietly replied.

"What do you mean by specific?" Gray asked.

"They would need four mages, one alchemist from my world who can open the gate, and finally, one civilian so they can have a pure soul that doesn't have the powers of magic or alchemy. It creates a philosopher's stone that not only breaks the rules of alchemy, but also allows the user to use any kind of magic, even lost magic," Ed replied again, walking into the alley that led to the warehouse.

"Wow…" Natsu muttered to himself.

Night was falling and the sun was slowly going down, painting the sky in multiple shades of red, orange, yellow and even purple. The group could not be seen in the darkness of the alley way and the only proof they were even there was their faint silhouettes and the soft, almost inaudible, noises they made as they carefully crept down the grungy alley.

Edward slowly opened the door that led to the secret part of the warehouse and quietly ushered the rest of the group inside. They had a plan. They would complete the circle to lure the culprits out then nab them when they came with their latest victims.

Ed slowly pulled out a piece of chalk and began to sketch an array he thought would work with the new information he had gathered. He was so pre-occupied with his work, he failed to notice the faint crackle of alchemy being used and looked up when he heard his friends yell in surprise, only to see his friends trapped in a cage.

He was about to go help them when he felt a sharp pain in his right shoulder and left hand. He looked at his shoulder to notice a knife had made its way into his automail port, rendering his right arm useless. He looked down to see more knives in both his automail arm and flesh arm, stabbing through his hands and wrists and lodged into the cement floor.

He tried to break his hands free, but it only made the knives dig in worse.

He looked as his friends helplessly tried to destroy the cage holding them, but to no avail.

They stopped their efforts altogether when they hear voices ring out in the dimly lit warehouse.

"That won't do you fairies any good," A voice called out, "That cage is made of something you'll never break through."

Ed's eyes widened as he recognized the voice. He paled slightly when the next voice rang out, "Hey, used-to-be pipsqueak, still a puppet aren't you?"

Ed looked up as seven figures stepped out from the shadows.

**LunarFallenStar: MWAHAHAHA! Evil cliffy! Sorry I just had to and plus I'm hungry! Well anyhow, whoever guesses who they think the bad guys might be gets a cyber-cookie! Or possibly a cyber-cupcake or maybe even a cyber-pie/cake!**

**Well, please read and review everyone and don't forget to stay tuned for the next chapter! BYE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**LunarFallenStar: Hey guys! Just got back from our basketball game and homecoming ceremony! It was SO much fun! My friend Walker crowd surfed! It was hilarious and our science teacher was completely dressed up in our school colors! Maroon and gold baby! I was EXTREMELY mad at the ref though, because the other team was incredibly physical and didn't get a single foul, but our varsity team was shoved into bleachers, basically punched in the jaw, tackled to the ground, etc. and the ref gave us all the fouls! I am mad! Well, anyhow, it was SO much fun! I finally learned the new complicated cheer that the school came up with it took forever! Well, I'll answer reviews now:**

**SunshineAndMoonlight: Thanks for the review, and you'll probably see their faces when they hear about Nina in this chapter or the next. Oh and also, here's your cyber-cookie!**

**Aimiz: I like Greed too! I also liked Pride though in the brotherhood version, he was creepy, but cute at the same time! Here's your cyber-cookie!**

**Deathslaker982: Yep, spot on! Here's your cyber-cookie! Thanks for the review!**

**TheOrangeNeko: Yep, here's a cookie! Thanks for the Review!**

**On with the story!**

_**Previously**_

"_**That won't do you fairies any good," A voice called out, "That cage is made of something you'll never break through."**_

_**Ed's eyes widened as he recognized the voice. He paled slightly when the next voice rang out, "Hey, used-to-be pipsqueak, still a puppet aren't you?"**_

_**Ed looked up as seven figures stepped out of the darkness.**_

**Normal P.O.V**

As the seven figures were soon revealed, Ed's face turned white as a sheet, his worst fear was back again. The Homunculi came into this world as well.

The mages trapped in the cage looked on the scene in confusion and anger at how this was an elaborate trap.

"Homunculi…" Ed growled in anger, "Aren't you all supposed to be dead? And where's Sloth!"

"She's right there, Edward," Lust said grinning wickedly at the slim woman beside her who stepped further into the dim lighting of the dismal warehouse. The light shone on her face, revealing her appearance and any color in Ed's face was long gone and he was trembling slightly. The new Sloth… was his mother. **(A/N: I switched the sloths in the two animes to make it more interesting)**

"Hello, Edward," Sloth said, the other's looking on in glee as Edward trembled and writhed as the image of his mother was a homunculi.

Ed turned his head to Greed, who was still in the form of Ling Yao, and with a trembling voice, asked, "Greed… I thought you were on our side, why are you with them?"

"Power, kid," Came the smooth reply, "They have a means to get power in this world and I'm all for it."

Edward's flesh fist tightened, despite the pain it put him through with the knives embedded in his arm.

"Let them go…" Ed said, attempting to stand up, "Or I'll kill you… again!"

"Oh, I wouldn't do that pipsqueak," Envy said, whistling, "Or we'll kill her."

Slowly but surely, Nina was dragged out from the corner, bound and unconscious. The anger in Ed's chest built up, getting close to the boiling point. Ignoring Ed's reaction, he continued with his speech, "And if you still don't, we'll kill them too."

"But… if you be a good boy and make us a philosopher's stone, we'll let you off the hook, of course either way your friends die…"

"Why would you want to make one now! If you return to our world you'll just be destroyed immediately by Central!"

"We don't want to go back, we have something else in mind!" Pride said, extending his shadows towards Edward.

"If he doesn't do it, can I eat him, Lust?" Gluttony asked, drooling.

The mages in the cage continued to look on in confusion as Ed talked to the people before them.

"No matter what you say, I won't do it! Kill me if you must, but don't think about hurting my friends! I'll never want to see a comrade die in front of me again!"

"Oh, the pipsqueak is getting angrier!" Envy mocked, "How about we push it over the top?"

Pride lashed out his shadows, forcing Ed to look up and keep his eyes open as Envy slowly morphed into Maes Hughes.

"Hey, Edward, if it wasn't for you I'd still be with my wife and daughter right now. I guess you were bad luck for _all _of us weren't you? Dragging us into your problem even though we had problems of our own… how selfish."

Ed trembled as he watched as Envy morphed into Nina in chimera form.

"Big brother, why couldn't you save me!"

Ed was now fighting back tears; Envy yet again morphed into someone else, his brother, Al in a suit of armor.

"Big brother, why did you do this? I didn't want this! I can't feel, sleep, eat, or even cry any more! I'm not even human!"

Edward watched as Envy cracked where the blood-seal would be in Al's armor. Then to top it all of, Sloth walked forward and slowly scratched a cut in her forehead, making it bleed, "Edward, why couldn't you fix mommy with alchemy?"

Ed's eyes began to glaze over and became unfocused, completely ignoring Envy when he walked forward cackling, "So just merely invoking the image of someone you loved breaks the young and promising state alchemist? So what would you do if it was the real deal?"

As soon as he said that, Envy grabbed Lucy by the hair and yanked her out of the cage, a sadistic smile covering his features as the three mages in the cage clawed at her form being dragged off.

He quickly grabbed her keys and threw them over his shoulder and he held her up, hand turning into a blade. He slowly began to cut across her face, leaving a shallow wound that bled profusely.

Ed's eyes focused once more as he heard Lucy his in pain and the screams of his friends. He saw the blood slowly drip from Lucy's chin and stain her white blouse.

That was the last straw.

His anger peaked. The air around him began swirling in a rushing torrent as his shirt ripped slightly in the front, exposing the crimson gem he had been hiding. He looked at the ground, bangs covering his face in shadow. The air around him heated up, destroying Pride's shadows. He looked up once more, golden eyes burning with the intent to kill.

His alchemy began to heal the damage to his port and he once again was able to move his right arm. He pulled up, sending the knives flying that were previously embedded into his right arm. Then, one by one he ripped out the knives in his left. He slowly stood up.

His mouth opened and he charged, "STOP JERKING ME AROUND!"

His right fist made contact with Envy's face, making a cracking sound be heard. It killed Envy instantly, only for him to be revived once again by the stone that was his heart.

"Oh, the pipsqueak is raring to go!"

Edward caught Lucy as she fell and laid her gently on the floor, looking up once more, he declared, "For hurting my friends, you have signed a death penalty. I don't care who you look like, you will die…"

The air around him continued to vibrate with his rage, causing the blood red crystal's glow to still be present, but more noticeable now that he was standing up. It didn't fail to be looked over by the homunculi, "Looks like the kid has a philosopher's stone!"

"Not only that, it's reacting to his emotions…a strange thing indeed," Sloth added to Greed's previous statement.

All of the Homunculus charged at once (Surprisingly) and attempted to steal the philosopher's stone from Edward, but none got past the swirling torrent of rage that swirled around him.

Whenever he went on the offensive, he batted them away easily. It was incredible how this philosopher's stone could increase his power drastically. It certainly wasn't the kind they had back in Amestris that's for sure. It was better.

The battle raged on forever, but the homunculus soon retreated, not wanting to waste the philosopher's stone that was their hearts any longer.

The only thing they said to Edward was that when they came back, he wouldn't be able to win.

Ed charged forward, to give chase, but stepped on the circle and activated it, causing the familiar eye to appear below his feet.

The power of the philosopher's stone faded away and he tried to break free, for Lucy was with him and he didn't want to endanger his adopted little sister, but alas, it was too late and the hands of the gate slowly reached up and pulled Lucy and Edward inside.

The rest of Team Natsu watched helplessly as their friends disappeared before their eyes.

**The Gate**

Edward and Lucy opened their eyes to be confronted with a place of endless white and a large gate before them. Ed tensed and Lucy looked around confused.

"I see you're back Mr. Al. Che. Mist," Voices rang out, speaking as one.

Edward turned around, facing the white silhouette that bore his right arm and left leg, "Truth."

Lucy looked at the silhouette in wonder, "What's going on? Where are we?"

"Ah, Miss Heartphilia," Truth said, "You are in the space contained by Edward's gate. The gate to his own world, but I cannot let him through without a toll," Truth grinned widely at Edward.

"Have you finished your theory Mr. Al. Che. Mist?" Truth asked.

"No, but I want answers! Why do I have a philosopher's stone!" Edward asked, "And why is it so much different then a normal one?"

"Normally I wouldn't answer these sort of questions, but if I do, it'll make this game a little more fun," Truth grinned so widely it looked like his face would split, "That philosopher's stone is a gift from me, both good and bad. The good would be that it could give you the power to use magic and even fuse alchemy and magic together without equivalency. The bad is that it will slowly begin to bring your old enemies to this world as well. It's like a magnet."

Ed squinted his eyes, "You're being unusually cooperative, what's the catch?"

"Oh, you understand me now don't you?" Truth asked, "before you can return home, you'll have to destroy all the enemies you bring over… it'll add pressure to this little game of ours. You'll need to finish that theory fast and find the homunculi before the begin their little scheme."

Lucy sat there, dumbfounded by this conversation. She stared blankly at the unusual pair, but screamed when long black arms came out from the gate and wrapped around her, pulling her into the blackness within.

She swirled through the darkness, looking for Edward, but all she found was a strange light. She reached for it, trying to find some sort of shelter from the suffocating darkness, but when she touched it, information leaked into her brain about powerful things you could do with Stellar Spirit Magic. She absorbed the information like a sponge.

The next thing she knew she was awake and lying down in a bed. Where was she?

She slowly opened her eyes more and saw her friends gathered around her worried, "What happened?"

"Well, you got taken to the gate along with me and you passed out when we came back," Edward told her, "We left the warehouse and saw that everyone was gone except Nina and we found Tucker dead, apparently murdered by the homunculi when they kidnapped Nina. We went to the mayor's office and saw the reward money on the desk and took it."

"What!"

"Don't worry about Nina," Natsu said, "She's coming with us. Apparently she's a healing mage now."

"WHAT?"

**LunarFallenStar: Done! Oh and I know the homunculi sounded really weak but that was because they were just resurrected and didn't have their full powers yet. Read and Review! Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**LunarFallenStar: Hey guys! Updating late at night right now because I just got home from a HUGE basketball game. It was SO much fun because it's Hawaiian Night and our whole school dressed up in Hawaiian garb and went to the game and cheered for hours in the Cheer Block… I think I overdid it. I was helping lead all the cheers and I kinda lost my voice… not to mention the pep band… so now I can't talk and decided to update, it's probably gonna be a pretty short chapter though… Now, let's read some reviews!**

**SunshineAndMoonlight: Thanks for the review! I always like reading your reviews. I like how Truth is being soft cause I always liked him so I was kinda' just using the excuse of using Edward to get entertainment an excuse to make him nicer. Your prayers have been answered because I have updated!**

**Aimiz: Yep, Envy is a sadistic bastard, but I think that's why people like him. Thanks! I love that you think my story is too awesome for words! And you'll find out why a toll wasn't taken from her in this chapter… It's kinda like an answer chapter were secrets are revealed. **

**XxAmaterasuxFlameStarterxX: Thanks for the review!**

**4QuidditchIRideMyDragon: Thanks for your kind review! I'm happy Nina's alive too! I couldn't bring myself to write her death…**

**PEJP Bengtzone V2: Thanks for the advice… that's a really good idea… I think I'll use that… THANKS! You are awesome my friend!**

**xJake: Yep, a homunculus fight. Let me think… I'll try to think of lines for your story, but right now, I'm WAY too exhausted to think really… I can't really hear, speak or walk well right now because in the cheer block you have to yell for someone to hear you, yell REALLY loud to start cheers, and stand up CONSTANTLY… the only time we sat down was for the Rollercoaster cheer.**

**Fionlao: I updated! HUZZAH! (Sorry my History teacher says that a lot)**

**Okay, I talked A LOT… On with the story!**

_**~Previously~**_

_**Lucy slowly opened her eyes more and saw her friends gathered around her worried, "What happened?"**_

"_**Well, you got taken to the gate along with me and you passed out when we came back," Edward told her, "We left the warehouse and saw that everyone was gone besides Nina, and that Tucker was dead, apparently murdered by the homunculi when they kidnapped Nina. We went to the mayor's office and saw the reward money on the desk and took it."**_

"_**What!"**_

"_**Don't worry about Nina," Natsu said, "She's coming with us. Apparently she's a healing mage now."**_

"_**WHAT?"**_

**In a hotel on Their Way Back to Magnolia**

"What is going on!" Lucy screamed, clawing at her hair, "This is so confusing!"

"Hey, Luce," Natsu said, "It's the same way for us. Edo wouldn't tell us a thing until you woke up and Nina was gone and asleep in a different room. Apparently, he didn't want her to hear."

"Exactly," Edward said, "That's why I'm going to answer all your questions now that Nina is asleep and Lucy is awake. So ask away."

"First of all," Erza said, sitting down in a chair by the desk, "Who were those things, it was like you couldn't kill them even if they were mortally wounded."

"They are called the Homunculi. Pride, Greed, Lust, Gluttony, Envy, Sloth, and Wrath. They each have a philosopher's stone as hearts. Since philosopher's stones are created out of human lives, they have as many lives as there are souls in the stone. They are artificial humans, human dolls."

"Oh, could you please explain more?" Erza looked at him expectantly, "I assume we will be fighting them in the near future."

"Most likely yes," Edward replied, "I will give you details on each of their powers. Lust, the woman with dark, curly, black hair has the ultimate spear. She uses her fingers as weapons by elongating them into spears that can cut anything. She easily paralyzed my friend Havoc by stabbing him through the spine. My superior officer, Colonel Mustang, later incinerated her to death.

"Next would be Gluttony, the really fat one. He has the ability to eat anything, even metal, my younger brother's armor would be an example. He was created as an artificial gate, but the experiment failed and it only leads to some of the old ruins of Xerxes and an endless sea of blood.

"Another would be Pride, the young boy. In Amestris, he posed as the Fuhrer's son, Selim Bradley. I'm confused to why he is hear, as I had destroyed his container and reset him back to his original state, so he shouldn't be here. He has the ability to control shadows, as you saw.

"The old man with the eye-patch is Wrath. He posed as the Fuhrer of our country and led Amestris to the slaughter. He has the Ultimate Eye and is able to foresee an opponents attacks and is an exceptional sword fighter, probably better than Erza, as his attacks are to fast for the human eyes to follow. He was killed by Scar who he injured greatly before his philosopher's stone finally gave out.

"The Oriental looking man is Greed. I'm wondering why he didn't go back to his original form, but anyhow, he used to be on our side, but apparently he is more like the sin he was named for than we thought. He has the ultimate shield where he can change the body's carbon into as strong or stronger than steel or as brittle as charcoal. Father killed him when he continued to help us.

"Envy was the palm-tree guy in the skirt that you saw. He can shape-shift and has a tendency to be quite sadistic and downgrade humans and think that homunculi are far superior. He actually was the one who started a severe rebellion in my world by shooting an innocent child whilst disguised as Military Personnel. He committed suicide by crushing his philosopher's stone so he could escape defeat.

"Finally we have Sloth, the other woman with chestnut brown hair. She used to be a he in my world and had incredible speed and strength and if you saw what he looked like, you'd be pretty creeped out or scared. Since he changed forms to a woman, she might have different powers, but the only thing that really disturbs me about her is that she is in the image of my deceased mother who we tried to bring back."

Everyone gasped slightly at his words. She was what his mother looked like? They were wondering if he really would be able to kill her if need be.

"Ed," Lucy spoke up, "Would you really be able to kill this Sloth person if you were confronted by her?"

"Of course I could," Ed replied, "My mom is dead, that's a fact. She'll never come back and I can't change that. Besides, she's probably going to try and kill me to prove that she's not Trisha Elric."

"Okay then, here's our next question," Natsu asked, "Why were you so rude to Tucker?"

"Well, in my world, Tucker was a State Alchemist known as the Sewing-Life alchemist. He created creatures known as 'Chimeras' by bonding two organisms together to create a completely different being. It's one of the most disturbing kinds of alchemy. He created the first talking chimera and also the second, but they both died shortly after creation.

"If you saw the humanoid animal that Envy morphed into, that was what Tucker turned Nina into so his license as a State Alchemist wouldn't be revoked. He used her to create a talking chimera and he did the same thing with his wife four years prior. His wife died of starvation and Nina was murdered. I guess their roles in this world are reversed."

The others looked slightly shocked and disgusted by what they just learned, but asked another question anyway, "How did you get the power you suddenly got? The air around you began to swirl and everything."

"That was because of the Philosopher's stone in my chest," Ed replied to Gray, "It is different from the one's back in Amestris as this one also infused magic with the alchemy so the alchemy now reacts to my emotions as magic would. The gatekeeper Truth also gave this to me as a beacon to lure enemies from my world whose souls are now in the gate and have me defeat them if I am to return home."

Gray nodded.

"Wait, I went into the gate with you and learned knowledge about my Spirit Magic like how to use the power of your spirits, open many gates at once without hurting yourself, boost your own strength using the stars and even get into the spirit realm," Lucy told Edward, "How come I didn't pay a toll like you did with your leg?"

"Well, considering you didn't wake up in a bloody heap or anything like that, I would think the philosopher's stone paid your toll. Either that or because you are kind of a gate keeper in a way because of your magic," Ed told her.

"Last question, what about Nina's magic?" Lucy asked.

"Well, we figured it out because when she was free, she began to cry. Her magic reacted to her emotion of sadness and she slowly began to heal some of the minor injuries we had. All my stab wounds she couldn't really heal and I couldn't do myself so I have to get Wendy's help. So to refine her abilities, we are going to take her back to Fairy Tail to train under Wendy or Mira Jane who knows a lot about several types of magic."

Lucy nodded her head in understanding, "Looks like our guild is just growing more and more every day!"

"Yea Luce, and speaking of our guild, can we go home now?" Natsu begged, "We've been here for two days because we only came here because there was a hotel and it was out of danger."

"Fine," Erza conceded, "We'll pack our things and leave at noon."

**LunarFallenStar: DONE! Woo Hoo! I know this chapter lacked action but it was just to answer questions that may have occurred whilst reading this fanfiction. So bye guys and don't forget to review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**LunarFallenStar: Hey guys! How's it going! I'm updating really quickly right now, but it's because I have an idea in my head and I don't want to loose it and I'm also pressed for time because my best friend and I have to go do a job in an hour and I really don't want to forget my idea. Ok, I'll respond to some reviews now. Oh and thanks to all of you guys who have been reading this story and I'm grateful that people out there like it!**

**PEJP Bengtzone V2: Man, I would've never thought of that, thanks for the idea. Man, you're good at this. Well thanks again for the idea and review!**

**Aimiz: Thanks for the regular reviews and I always love reading your reviews. Well, I've updated so read on!**

**Now back to the story!**

_**~Previously~**_

_**Lucy nodded her head in understanding, "Looks like our guild is just growing more and more every day!"**_

"_**Yea Luce, and speaking of our guild, can we go home now?" Natsu begged, "We've been here for two days because we only came here because there was a hotel and it was out of danger."**_

"_**Fine," Erza conceded, "We'll pack our things and leave at noon."**_

**~With Team Natsu~**

**Normal P.O.V**

Team Natsu nodded at Erza's words and went off to pack their things and do specific tasks that they were assigned.

Lucy was a little shaky but she was able to pack her stuff and help Erza with messaging Master to tell him they were heading back to the guild as Lucy had recovered.

Erza packed her things quickly and messaged master with Lucy as previously mentioned.

Gray went to pack his things and go make the arrangements for train tickets for Magnolia.

Natsu and Happy packed their things into Natsu's large backpack and left to replenish their supplies (i.e.: Bandages, water, medicine, etc.) as Edward had used up most of them with his injuries.

Edward took the longest time to pack, as he had to pack all the research he had done for the past two days that Lucy was sleeping. It was filled with multiple theories of why the homunculi were there, theories about the philosopher's stone he had received, and just random notes in general.

The others often looked over his shoulder to see what he was writing, but only saw a huge travelogue.

Edward also had the responsibility of looking after Nina, as she trusted him the most for some reason. In about half an hour, Team Natsu was raring to go.

They quickly checked out of the hotel and began to walk to the train station. Erza leading the group with Natsu and Gray fighting behind her or acting like best friends when she turned around. Lucy, Edward, Nina, and Happy walked behind them, staying out of the fight between the two mages.

Edward was giving Nina a piggyback ride, as she was still a little tired from being woken up from her nap. Happy floated around Lucy's head while Edward and Lucy quietly conversed.

"Hey Nina," Lucy said turning to the drowsy little girl, "How old are you?"

"I'm… umm," Nina replied slowly, "Eight years old!" **(A/N: I didn't know Nina's exact age so I just kind of gave her a random age. And remember that she won't be going on missions as she is still going to get trained first)**

Lucy nodded and began to turn back to Edward to talk once more, but stopped when the train station came into view. She ran ahead to Erza, thoroughly excited about returning home at last.

Edward quickened his pace and fell into step beside Natsu and Gray.

The group walked into the train station as there train was called out to begin boarding. They ran ahead and practically jumped onto the platform so they could get on the train faster, even Natsu was excited about going on transportation just because they could go home.

Natsu wasn't really worried about his motion sickness, as he had found a medicine that was supposed to keep him from throwing up. He would still feel nauseous, but it would solve the most severe problems. He would be able to sit up and talk with the others without too much difficulty as well.

They boarded the train and made way to their seats and settled down, preparing for the train to roar to life as the final boarding call was made.

**Time Skip**

Team Natsu sat up slowly and stretched their legs. They were shaking with excitement as Magnolia station came into view. They were finally home.

"YES! Home at last!" Natsu yelled as he got up, preparing to charge off the train.

With a final jolt, the train pulled into the station and the doors flew open, allowing the passengers to get off.

Natsu ran off with the others into. He quickly located their luggage and they began to walk back to Fairy Tail. Only stopping so the others could drop their stuff off in their respective apartments.

Their pace quickened as the bell tower of Fairy Tail came into view.

They stopped at the guild doors and all at once, kicked the swinging doors of Fairy Tail open whilst screaming, "We're home!"

Everyone turned their gaze and looked at the group. When they recognized them, the guild members' smiles widened and they charged the group, a flurry of 'we were so worried' and 'what happened' filling the air.

Normally they wouldn't freak out, but it was really only supposed to be a short mission and they had also received word that Lucy and Edward had received substantial injuries.

Makarov slowly descended the stairs of his office and approached the waiting group, "Welcome home my children, I also understand you have a new recruit?"

They nodded and moved aside revealing the young Nina, "This is Nina," Edward told him, "We were wondering if she could get some magical guidance from Mira as she has just discovered her magic."

Makarov nodded and summoned Mira Jane who approached the girl with open arms. Nina took to the beautiful mage rather quickly.

Then Makarov turned serious again and faced Edward after Nina and Mira Jane left for the library so Nina wouldn't over hear the conversation, "Edward, could you please explain this to me. You can choose for it to be in private or public, your choice."

"I should do it in public as they might attack the guild, I don't like to think like that, but it is most likely the truth," Edward said seriously.

Makarov nodded and gathered the attention of the guild members there at the guild, most weren't there surprisingly that day and only a few were there, especially the ones who knew Ed better than some of the other members the guild. No one noticed that Laxus was listening to the conversation quietly from the second floor.

Edward walked to the bar and sat down, beginning his explanation, "Everyone, I'm sorry for not telling you about my past before, but now I must. As most of you know, I'm from a different world, but it seems that some of my old enemies have followed me even though my comrades and I previously killed them. Their goal is currently unknown, though I have developed some theories.

"One theory would be to resurrect Father, which absolutely cannot happen as he could easily take all of our lives without trying as even for a time, missiles and bullets couldn't even land a hit.

"Another theory would be to rise to power in this world and control it, possibly taking the power from this world and taking it back to my own to conquer it.

"They could also try to exterminate humans to create a 'better' world with only homunculi in it. That would be some of the most likely possibilities; they could even try to turn into humans as well.

"Well off that note, we recently were confronted by them on our previous mission. Right now they are currently weak at the moment, as they have just now come out of the gate. They showed the desire to create a philosopher stone, a powerful object that basically removes all limiters that have been created giving the user unlimited power.

"I know one thing is that more enemies will continue to surface until we defeat them as a philosopher's stone that Truth has implanted in me will bring more and more of my past enemies from the gate."

"What kind of abilities do these 'homunculi' possess?" Master questioned.

"They are artificial human created from philosopher's stones. You can kill them over and over, even completely incinerating them and they will still come back to life. They have as many lives as souls that are in the philosopher's stone. Some of them have special abilities like a shield that you cannot penetrate, fingernails that can elongate into spears, eyes that can predict an enemies movements, the ability to eat anything, the ability to control shadows, able to shape shift into anything, incredible speed and strength. They are a force to be reckoned with."

"That bad?" Levy asked, "Surely Erza-san could defeat at least one of them, she did defeat Aria."

"These things are much more strong than the guild Phantom Lord. They have a swordsman who can predict your moves and whose swords move so fast that the human eye can't even follow. I should now. I once pointed a spear at his neck and it fell apart before my eyes and I never once saw him move or unsheathe his sword."

Everyone gasped at this until a voice rang out, "How do you know that you and your comrades weren't just incredibly weak?"

Everyone looked at the stairs to see none other than Laxus slowly descending the stairs, "Laxus?"

"Maybe you're over-estimating them. In this world we have magic, while all you people had was a military and some pathetic alchemy. In this world, I'm pretty sure we are much more powerful than you."

"You shut up, Laxus," Edward glared daggers at Laxus, "Tell that to all the people who died in that battle. If you were their you would have run away with your tail between your legs."

"You wanna repeat that runt?" Laxus threatened, sparks flying.

Everyone moved to warn Edward and tell him to stop, but ceased movement when a dull red glow came from Edward's shirt and the wind around began to swirl around him, long coat and braided hair flowing in the torrent.

"I've begun to understand this power already and I've learnt how to control it more precisely and I've been itching to try it out," Malicious anger dripped off Edward's words.

The whole room began to back up and watch the two, Makarov normally would've intervened but he had Edward to fix the place up afterwards. No worries…right?

"Oh, I'll mop the floor with you runt!" Laxus sent lightning bolts in Edward's direction, Ed dodged, the torrent of air dissipating.

"I've never tried this out before, but why not try out this magic," Edward said and a magic circle appeared under him that no one recognized, not even Makarov, "Illusion."

An eye opened under Laxus and slowly long, slender, black hands reached up from under him and wrapped around him.

Everyone was puzzled as Laxus started screaming, moving around frantically. They didn't even see the black hands snaking around Laxus' form.

They heard Edward speak, "Laxus, those are my memories being injected into you by those hands there. How do you like seeing a corpse with bloodied skin, all of the organs outside of its body, ribs jutting out of its skin, and unseeing blood red eyes?"

Everyone watched as Ed whacked the back of Laxus neck and he slowly passed out.

Ed laid Laxus down at the bar and turned to them, "That was a magic I researched called Illusion magic. I researched it while we were in the previous town and I've learned how to kind of use it."

"The only drawback is," As if on cue, Ed fell to his knees clutching his chest and hissed in pain, "That since my body doesn't have internal magic, I have to use the philosopher's stone as an energy source and it taxes my body afterwards since it is connected to my nervous system."

Everyone nodded, relatively amazed he had beaten Laxus easily like that, but figured that he probably would stick to alchemy mainly considering the damage it caused him when he used magic.

"Well, anyhow, if we are going to defeated the homunculi, I can teach you guys some alchemy, it'll take a while though… but they need time to regain their strength so we should make most of this calm before the storm."

The guild nodded, determined to win the oncoming war between Fairy Tail and Ed's old enemies, the homunculi.

Little did they know that what lied ahead of them was more troubling then it seemed to be.

**LunarFallenStar: Done! R&R everyone! I'll try to update soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**LunarFallenStar: Hey guys! Here's an announcement. I realize that this is shameless self-advertisement, but if any of you read/watch Katekyo Hitman Reborn, I just posted a crossover of Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Fullmetal Alchemist, so you could check it out if you want! Again, I know, shameless self-advertisement and I apologize. Well, let's read some reviews!**

**SunshineAndMoonlight: Thanks for the review and I agree with you about how Ed beat the crap out of Laxus. In the beginning, I hated Laxus guts, but in the newer chapters, I like him better.**

**PEJP Bengtzone V2: Man, you have a whole load of plot bunnies! Wow you're good at this, buddy! Thanks for the review!**

**XxAmaterasuxFlameStarterxX: Thanks for the review and I'm happy that you are eagerly awaiting my updates. Thanks again!**

**Aimiz: Thanks for reviewing regularly! I'm glad that you like how it reacts to Ed's emotions! Well, at first, I thought Ed would seem overpowered, so I made it so he can't use it repeatedly as a never-ending power source, so it's kind of like magic how if it gets to low, it causes the person pain. I made it so that it didn't have a vast reserve of power in the first place, so it's kind of like a built in limiter.**

**xJake: Awwww, thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it and thanks for the kind reviews!**

**On with the story! I can't believe it's chapter twelve already!**

_**~Previously~**_

"_**Well, anyhow, if we are going to defeat the homunculi, I can teach you guys some alchemy. It'll take a while though…but they need time to regain their strength so we should make most of this calm before the storm."**_

_**The guild nodded, determined to win the oncoming war between Fairy Tail and Ed's old enemies, the homunculi.**_

_**Little did they know that what lied ahead of them was more troubling then it seemed to be.**_

**~Outside the Guild~**

Outside the guild, Edward kneelt upon the ground, busily scratching circles into the dirt. It had been a few days since the Laxus incident and Edward had been feverously preparing the guild members who were going to fight with him (mainly Team Natsu) some basic transmutations.

In front of him stood Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Lucy.

He stood up, dusting some dirt off of his black pants, "Okay, I spent the last few days teaching you the basics of how to transmute and you all caught on pretty quickly which surprised me to no end," The last part of his speech was directed namely at Natsu and Gray.

Ignoring the indignant denials that came from the two elemental mages, he continued, "So now I'm going to assign you each to a certain kind of transmutation. One of these, I honestly would prefer not to use, but it is rather useful."

Edward stood in front of Natsu, "I'll start with you first, pinky."

Edward kneelt down, directing for Natsu to do the same, "This specific transmutation is from my superior officer, Roy Mustang the Flame Alchemist."

Natsu nodded, "He sounds cool…"

Edward deadpanned, but quickly got back on target, "All you have to do is create a spark and then use this transmutation circle to focus on the oxygen molecules in the air and rearranging them with careful precision to control the direction the flame goes and how long it lasts."

Natsu nodded once more, "But how will I create a spark if I run out of magic?"

Edward held up two wrist guards that had a similar transmutation circle on each, "These wrist guards are made with something called ignition cloth. Although gloves are the best method, it doesn't fit your style so I made it into wrist guards. All you have to do is rub your wrists together when wearing these and since they have the transmutation circle already on them, it creates a spark and you're ready to go. Try it out."

Natsu grabbed the two wrist accessories and put them on. With uncharacteristically high focus, he rubbed his wrists together and a familiar blue spark ran around the wrist guards and almost immediately, a giant flame rushed ahead in the shape of a dragon, surprisingly.

"Okay, bonus points for the dragon, but you need to learn how to control the size. Colonel Mustang, the man who used this technique, could do precision aiming even if the opponent was a few centimeters away from him and come out without a single burn. You need to learn to be like that, anything less could get you killed."

Natsu's eyes widened for a second, but he flashed a sheepish smile and rubbed his neck, "Sorry, subtlety has never been my forte."

Ed deadpanned, "You at least get the basics and you managed to create a fire. Keep practicing, but don't burn the whole guild down because I'll be the one who has to fix it…again."

Edward left Natsu alone and walked over to Gray, "What you see before you is the transmutation circle from Isaac the Freezer McDougal. He was once an enemy and ally of mine. He was honestly quite frightening with how he created huge glaciers that overtook Central."

Gray nodded, "So are we going to do this or what?"

"I created fingerless gloves with the transmutation circle already on them, and also if you are questioning why I drew it upon the ground, it is so you can see what the transmutation looks like and memorize it to use in case of emergency," Ed explained, "And one more thing, don't you even think about losing those gloves when you partake in your abnormal stripping habit, pervert."

Everyone deadpanned at the blonde's speech, but quickly regained focus when the blonde began going through how to create the ice that this transmutation circle uses.

"Okay, this transmutation helps you bring down the temperature to freezing point, and you have to bring together hydrogen and oxygen to create the water which will then freeze from the cold. Got it? Now try to create something smaller first, and gradually work your way up to larger things."

Gray nodded and began to work, first creating and ice rose than gradually working his way up to a statue of Ur, his teacher. Behind him, Ed whistled, "You sure got some attention to detail don't you? Armstrong and all of his sparkles would be proud."

Ed than turned to Erza, "Okay, this is the one I don't really like using, but since you hold human life in high regard I'm not to worried. Solf J. Kimbley, the Crimson Alchemist, used this specific transmutation. Turning anything into a bomb, I'm no expert with explosives, but I'm pretty sure you read about how to rearrange certain molecules to create explosions? I'll let you elaborate on that, so by understanding each substance and the molecules in it, you learn how to create an explosion based on that arrangement."

Erza nodded, and lifted up her hands and took out a black stick and wrote something on her hands, "There, those are the two circles you will need to complete this, I am trusting you with this because you seem like the most competent one to handle explosions. Gray would melt basically, Natsu is a flashy guy, and Lucy doesn't like loud noises."

Again ignoring all the 'heys' he received from them, he continued his explanation to Erza, "You should understand what most substances are made of so try to create a small, controlled explosion and cut it off at five seconds at the most. Do that and keep working on the size. I have created target rings for you to control the size of the explosions. Get started."

Erza nodded and began working. Edward knew he didn't have to worry about Erza as she had the most control of Team Natsu, reminding him of a certain gun enthusiast, Riza Hawkeye.

He finally turned to Lucy, "Okay Lucy, you are going to be using the transmutation that Major Armstrong, the Strong Arm Alchemist used. While you may be the weakest physically, this specific transmutation raises your defense. While Major Armstrong mainly used it for offensive purposes, you could easily use it for defensive purposes as well. It is mainly used to control earth so all you have to do is concentrate and arrange it to form what you are thinking of. As you have a high attention for detail, this is best for you."

Lucy nodded and watched as Ed held up gloves, "These are for you and have the transmutation circle inscribed onto them. Focus mainly on creating small figures first than work up to walls and stuff you can use for defensive purposes. If you do well with that, you can try to make spikes for offensive purposes."

Lucy nodded and turned to the circle. Carefully placing her hands on the circle, she concentrated and heard a faint crackle of electricity and when she opened her eyes, she saw a small crater with a statuette of her mom in the center.

She heard clapping and turned around seeing Edward clapping, "Nicely done, you're reminding me a lot of Alphonse right now, he always paid attention to detail. I think you got it even faster than he did, well we were kids when we learned it, but still, nicely done."

They spent the rest of their day practicing what they learned with a few instances where Edward would step in and correct them.

The sun was going down when they finally stopped and they all decided to go out to eat.

"I'm honestly quite surprised with how fast you learned those, well it was just one transmutation for each of you with days of prepping beforehand, but it still was excellent," Edward praised as they walked along the path.

The others welled up with pride and they continued their chatter for a while and through the meal as well, when they finally left, they all parted ways: Erza returned to Fairy Hills, Gray going to his own apartment, Natsu leaving for the edge of Magnolia where his house was, and Lucy and Edward heading to where there apartments were as they lived next to each other.

When Edward and Lucy reached their apartments they said their goodbyes and went into their respective apartments.

Edward trudged up the stairs to his bathroom and quickly got ready for bed. While the others were practicing alchemy he had been practicing his magic, trying to come up with a theory on how to use it without becoming a hindrance if he wasted all of his energy on one attack.

He walked into his bedroom and didn't bother to flick on the lights as the room was well illuminated by the moonlight.

He whirled around to the window however, when an audible click echoed in his bedroom.

What he saw before him made his gut churn.

"Hey there, pipsqueak," The shadowy figure said, "We heard about how you're teaching your little buddies alchemy. That's not good, pipsqueak."

Edward gritted his teeth and readied his automail blade, "Envy…what are you doing here?"

"I'm just here to stop your meddling, but of course I can't kill you though and don't worry, I won't kill your friends either. I'm just here to stop your troublesome meddling," Envy explained, stepping onto the cold, wooden floor of Ed's room.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Edward sneered.

"Like this," moving faster than Edward thought possible, Envy appeared behind him and wacked the back of Edward's neck.

Before Edward's world went black, he saw the faint glow of a magic circle.

"Looks like the pipsqueak's to tuckered out to put up much of a fight. Trained to hard to day and had no energy left. Heh," Envy stepped onto the window ledge and looked back at Edward on the floor, "That spell should be able to keep him vegetative for a while."

Envy hopped out into the night, leaving Edward behind.

Over in Lucy's apartment, Lucy swore she heard a large thud, but passed it off as Edward being in a mood.

She laid her head upon her pillow and drifted into peaceful oblivion.

**~The Next Day~**

The next day, Team Natsu waited outside the guild, looking around expectantly for a certain blonde alchemist.

"Where's Edo, it's not like him to be late at all," Natsu muttered, sniffing the air for a trace of the alchemist.

"It's been over an hour… I'm starting to get worried," Lucy sighed.

"The midget can handle himself," Gray said, "He's pretty tough."

"That's not it," Lucy told Gray, "Last night, I heard strange noises coming from his apartment, I just thought he was in a mood."

"Strange noises?" Erza echoed, "Let's go check up on him… you never know."

The group nodded and made their way to the blonde's apartment.

When they arrived at the doorstep, they burst open the door and charged up the stairs, searching everywhere for the blonde.

Lucy surged to his room, and thrusts open the door. She looked around frantically, chocolate orbs finally settling on a figure in the floor.

She yells for the others to come up saying she found him. She began to slowly approach the alchemist. He looked almost like a girl as he left his hair out to go to sleep.

She kneelt down and shook his shoulders lightly, wanting to awaken the blonde. He didn't respond. She finally got fed up with his 'game' and rolled him over, screaming at what she saw.

The others burst through the door as if on cue, "What's wrong Luce?"

They slowly began to approach the trembling blonde and looked at whom she was holding in her arms.

In her arms was Edward, eyes completely blank and glazed over, his pupils almost completely gone. His eyes held no life and just stared blankly ahead.

Lucy continued to call out his name feverously, he was still breathing, but he wouldn't respond.

The others became worried quickly and Natsu was the first to act. Picking up the blonde alchemist he charged out of the apartment, "We need to take him to Gramps!"

The others nodded and Erza helped a trembling Lucy stand and walk to the guild.

When they burst through the guild's doors, the other members turned and yelled joyous hi's at the group, but all fell silent at the sight of the unseeing blonde on Natsu's back.

Team Natsu rushed up the stairs and flung open the door to Makarov's office, "Gramps! Something's wrong with Edo!"

Makarov nodded and called for Mira, who rushed in immediately.

They took Edward back to the infirmary and sat him up in a bed. Mira began to rush around in a whirlwind around the unresponsive alchemist.

After a few minutes past, word had spread of Edward's state and everyone was awaiting the results.

Soon Mira Jane stopped and talked to Master in private.

Master soon returned, his face grim, "It appears that Edward has been put into a vegetative state by some spell. He is still alive, but he cannot hear, see, or speak. We do not know what has caused this and will not be able to find an answer."

Team Natsu's faces fell, but lifted in surprise when they saw Edward slowly raise his hand and point out the window. Not bothering the blonde, they looked out the window and gazed at the forest just beyond.

Makarov's eyes widened as realization hit, "Of course! Porylusca can help us. She's probably one of the best people to consult when it comes to this matter. I will summon her to this place, saying it's an emergency and that I'll pay her back for asking her to come to a town full of the humans she despises. I must not waste any time."

Makarov rushed out of the infirmary and to his office. Team Natsu looked at Edward who just stared blankly ahead… they were definitely going to help their friend.

**LunarFallenStar: Done! What do you think? R and R everyone!**


	13. Chapter 13

**LunarFallenStar: Hey guys new chapter! Woo-Hoo! Oh and I won't be able to update from the eleventh to the nineteenth or eighteenth of February because my best friend and me are going on vacation together with our families. Okay and a warning, this chapter will suck... okay responding to reviews now.**

**xJake: Don't worry. Ed's veggie-ness doesn't last that long... really it doesn't. Kind of anti-climactic, I know, but I'll explain things in the author's note at the end.**

**Aimiz: Yep, Envy's basically always a bastard, but that's why we love him...sometimes. Well, it's why he has so many fans. And plus, he would be a horrible villain if he wasn't a total bastard.**

**PEJP Bengtzone V2: You will find out in this chapter what I plan next.**

**TheOrangeNeko: Thanks for the kind review and waiting anxiously for updates. Thank you very much!**

_**~Previously~**_

_**Makarov rushed out of the infirmary and to his office. Team Natsu looked at Edward who just stared blankly ahead… they were definitely going to help their friend.**_

**~At the Infirmary~**

Makarov's pleads could be heard in the infirmary, "Please Porylusca! The boy is in trouble, not to mention he is the only one that has the knowledge when dealing with the homunculi!"

You could hear Porylusca's muffled voice on the other end of the line, "No means no, Makarov! I already helped you last time when you went and got all of your magic drained from you!"

"Please Porylusca! This will be the last time, I promise! But can you not see the greater good by helping him? There is an enemy on the loose that can destroy everything if not stopped!"

"..."

"Porylusca!"

"Fine Makarov, I'll help you... but this is the LAST time," Porylusca said sternly.

The mages in the infirmary cheered at what they had heard from Makarov's office.

* * *

><p>Porylusca had finally agreed (after much begging) to come and look at Edward.<p>

She checked over everything twice and finally stopped after a few hours and called Team Natsu and a few other people into the infirmary.

"Have you found anything about what happened to Edward-kun?" Lucy asked softly.

"He is currently under a spell to keep him in a vegetative state for who knows how long. Whoever cast this spell also put a memory lock upon him that will stay locked for an indefinite amount of time. It will probably only last a few months, but it can be greatly shortened if there is a mage who can look through memories and find Edward."

"Memory lock?" Mira Jane asked.

"It is a magical spell that when it is cast upon the user, they become trapped in their own memories… for some people it is harmless and is merely past off as a dream when they wake up, but for others it is a never ending nightmare. This boy here has a strongly guarded mind at the moment that I doubt that even if you did have an increasingly powerful mage you wouldn't get inside his head. Edward is currently trapped inside his own mind.

"It'll take a few months at least before the barrier weakens, that is the only time you will be able to get through to him, so for now, you must wait. I'll try to make a potion that will speed up the process, but I'm not promising anything."

Everyone present nodded grimly. They still couldn't believe they'd just have to sit back and wait for their friend to wake up. It was even more of a pressing matter considering Ed only had ten months left to get back home and taking a few months away from that could be serious.

"Well, I'll study a thousand times harder to save Nii-chan!" Nina assured, "Porylusca, please take me as your apprentice! I'm begging you!"

Porylusca opened her mouth to refuse, but stopped when she saw the determination in Nina's eyes, "Fine kid, but don't think that just because you are training with me means he will wake up any sooner. He will still remain asleep for months no matter what you do..."

They left with sadness that cloaked their beings, and for months on end… Ed remained locked in his own mind. They constantly waited for him, having many adventures while he was away like going to the Tower of Heaven, Oracion Seis, even Edolas, but Ed missed it all, watching helplessly as the world moved on without him in it.

The others would constantly check up on him and tell him stories of everything that had happened. They told him about Wendy and Charles and about how Lisanna finally returned to them.

* * *

><p>Erza walked into the infirmary and sat down at the chair by the alchemists bed, "Hello, Edward-san. Guess what? The rest of the team and I, even Juvia, went on this cool adventure together. Do you wanna know more?"<p>

"..."

"Well, we met my childhood friend Jellal, and Natsu got even stronger too..."Erza looked at Edward, looking for some reaction from him, but all she saw was unseeing eyes, "It would've helped a lot if you were there... he got pretty banged up, you know?"

"..."

"Please wake up soon...everyone misses you..." Erza looked down at her lap, "I feel really stupid talking to a person who can't hear me..."

She stood up slowly and began to walk out of the room, but was stopped when she felt something grab her wrist. She turned around and saw Edward grabbing her wrist, a sad look on his face? She looked away in disbelief, but when she turned around, his hand was limp once more and his face just as expressionless as ever.

* * *

><p>Natsu walked into the infirmary once more, as he did whenever he could, and sat beside Edward, "It's really boring without you Edo! Now there's no one that can cause my fire and Gray's ice to explode on contact anymore... it hurt, but it was still kind of funny."<p>

"..."

"You know we've gone on a lot of adventures lately. Right now we're going on a joint mission with Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus and them... our whole team is going...except you."

"..."

"Don't worry though, I'm gonna be back to talk to you again right after the mission's over so don't you worry!"

Natsu smiled at Edward's expressionless face and left the infirmary to go pack for his mission.

* * *

><p>Gray sat down at the chair beside Edward and looked at the blonde in the bed, "You sure made the guild all gloomy, being all out of commission and such... why don't you just hurry and wake up?"<p>

"..."

"It's not like you to miss all of the action, heck, you're usually the one starting most of it! I still have the bruise on the back of my head when you threw that huge alchemy book at me. How can you read long books like that?"

"..."

"Well, our mission turned out well, I even saw Lyon again. Natsu sure whooped the leader's butt though... but when we first got their, we got beat good. It was kind of embarrassing."

Gray got out of his chair, "Good-bye! You better wake up soon, you here?"

The door closed with a thud. Gray never noticed the frustrated look that appeared on Ed's face.

* * *

><p>Lucy walked in and sat down on the chair by Edward's bed.<p>

"Hey big bro, how's it going? Guess what? We just went to a parallel world called 'Edolas', I was kind of disappointed it wasn't your world though. I really wanted to see it, so I could tell your family and friends where you were and that you were okay...well... somewhat okay."

"..."

"Guess what, Lisanna is back! I'm so happy for Mira Jane and Elfman. They were crying like waterfalls."

"..."

"It's almost my birthday too... I hope you wake up before then 'cause what kind of older brother would miss his little sis' birthday? A bad one that's what!"

"..."

"But seriously, Ed, wake up soon please...everyone misses you. Especially Nina, who says sorry for not visiting you, but she had a whole bunch of training to do to help you get better. Wendy and Charles want to meet you as well. I know Lisanna would, but she just got back and everyone's so happy we don't want to kill the mood."

"..."

"Would you believe that Mystogun was actually a prince from Edolas? I couldn't believe it at first. Oh, look at the time... I gotta' go. Talk to you tomorrow, kay?"

With that, Lucy got up and left the room, leaving a lifeless Edward behind.

* * *

><p>What the guild wasn't expecting was for Porylusca to show up at the guild front one day, holding a bottle in her hands with Nina at her side, "Where's Makarov?"<p>

They all pointed at his office and the duo rushed over. They could hear the joyous cries of Makarov from outside. He burst open his door and summoned Team Natsu to follow him immediately.

They obliged and followed the short man into the infirmary. Wendy had also followed them as Porylusca told her to come as well; Lisanna followed Wendy, anxious to see what was going on.

Once inside, everyone but Lisanna looked saddened as they gazed at the golden haired alchemist upon the bed, "Who's that?" Lisanna asked, having just come back from Edolas a few days prior and hadn't heard of the alchemist.

"This is Edward who has been in a vegetative state for about two months now. Porylusca thinks she might have found a cure," Makarov said.

Everyone visibly brightened at this, "Edo might get better?" Natsu asked.

"Yes, but it is risky. This potion should allow you to dive into his mind and go through his memories and find him. We now have an Air Dragon slayer who specializes in healing, she should be able to do it if she is willing."

"Of course I would!" Wendy said with determination sparking in her eyes.

"By doing this, you will basically be walking through his life, seeing what he's seen, feeling what he has felt. From what you have told me, he has had quite the tortured past. Are you prepared?" Porylusca asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Who will be going?" Makarov asked.

"I will definitely be going, and I'm sure that Erza, Gray, Natsu, Happy, Charles, and Wendy will be going as well," Lucy said.

"I would love to go see Nii-chan, but I have to stay here and keep the spell going for no ill-effects... Wendy can help with the spell as well, but still go save Nii-chan," Nina said.

"I would like to go as well," Lisanna sheepishly raised her hand, "Please?"

Makarov nodded and looked at Porylusca, signaling for her to begin. She poured the liquid into Edward's mouth and both Nina and Wendy stepped up. She instructed for everyone to hold onto Wendy as she performed the spell and for Nina to perform it away, so she wouldn't get sucked into Edward's sub-conscious.

Makarov, Porylusca, and Mira Jane watched as the air formed a vortex around them and they slowly disappeared.

"I hope they'll be okay," Mira Jane said, earning nods from the two elders beside her.

* * *

><p><strong>~In Edward's Memories~<strong>

The rescue group awoke to find themselves in a grassy field by a quaint house.

"So this is Edward's memories," Gray said aloud, "All we have to do is just keep going with the flow of it until we finally reach Edward… simple enough."

"Yeah, but what Edward told us, there'll probably be a lot of stuff in here," Lucy mused.

"Not all of them will go in chronological order though," Wendy told them, "They'll generally be in the right order, but some might be a little jumbled up."

"Let's go find Edo!" Natsu said with determination.

They all nodded and walked straight through the walls of the house and inside.

This appeared to be Edward's house and they walked around. They soon found the front door and saw a woman with chestnut hair talking to a man with golden hair and eyes.

"Those are probably his parents," Wendy said, "But I thought you guys told me Edward's father left him."

"Just wait," Lucy instructed.

They watched the two adults talk quietly. The woman wanted him to say goodbye to his children before he left, but he refused.

They turned around when they heard someone yawn. They saw a young Edward walking with his little brother towards the two adults.

"Awwww, he was so cute," Lisanna said aloud.

They watched as Ed and Al looked up at their father. They expected the man to turn around and say goodbye to his two children, but were shocked when he just turned around and left, closing the door behind him, casting a shadow over the two children's faces.

They felt sorry for Edward as the world swirled and they were taken to another memory.

They saw Ed and Al again, albeit older, talking to a crying girl about their age and an old lady behind her.

The girl, Winry the presumed, yelled at Ed about how he wouldn't understand how it felt to lose her parents as he still had a mother and father, while hers were killed in some war.

They saw the old women snap at Edward when he was talking about an artificially created human known as a homunculus.

Their eyes widened at what they heard, Edward was considering making a homunculus.

"Already his life doesn't seem to happy," Erza said, "His father left him and his friend's parents were killed in a war."

The others nodded and watched as another memory unfolded before them. Ed and Al dropping groceries as they looked at their mother collapsed on the floor.

"There's another thing to add onto your list Erza," Gray said as yet again another memory plaid before them.

Edward and Al stood by their mother's bedside, clutching onto her hand with dear life. They were begging her not to die and Lucy was fighting back tears, knowing what it was like to lose a mother at such a young age.

They watched as Trisha said goodbye and her hand fell limp. They watched as Ed and Al cried.

"That one takes the cake of the saddest moment so far," Erza said, emphasizing 'so far' in her sentence.

A new memory played before them as they saw Ed and Al in front of a tombstone and watched as Ed swore to Al they would bring their mother back.

Natsu wanted desperately to run up to the two boy's and tell them to stop and not think like that, but they were once more transferred to another memory.

This time it was of a woman with dreadlocks (?) throwing Ed and Al a knife, telling them to survive one month on the island without alchemy.

Lucy deadpanned at this, "Wow, that's harsh training."

They went through a few more memories of Ed and Al surviving on that island and their training with Izumi.

They weren't paying to much attention until they arrived at one specific memory. This was the memory none of them (except Wendy and Lisanna as they did not know what would occur) wanted to see.

They watched as the two brothers prepared a large transmutation circle and placed a bin full of ingredients in the center.

Lucy wanted to look away, but curiosity got the better of her and she only watched as Ed and Al cut their fingers and dripped blood into the mix.

Wendy and Lisanna gave skeptical looks, but watched intently as the brothers placed their hands upon the circle.

At first the swirling air was a gentle golden color, but it soon turned into a dark shad of purple. An eye opened up in the center and the two brothers began to panic. Smoky, black tendrils snaked their way out of the circle and gripped tightly onto the two boys.

The mages watched as their bodies slowly began to decompose. Ed and Al reached for each other, but Al's body disappeared completely, "Nii-san!"

"Alphonse! Alphonse!"

They watched as Ed clutched what was left of his leg and watched as blood poured out. Natsu had never been so close to barfing before.

"Dammit, it wasn't supposed to happen like this!" Ed slowly crawled over to a suit of armor and nocked it over. He pulled off the helmet and wrote something in blood inside it, "Give him back! He's my little brother! He's all I have left! Give me back my little brother!"

Ed clapped his hands and transmuted Al's soul into the armor. While that was taking place, they looked at what exactly the two boys brought back. Wendy, Lisanna, and Lucy held back their barf as they looked at what the brothers brought back.

Its skin was bloodied and all of the ribs were jutting out in odd places. The organs were left exposed, its limbs twisted in an unnatural way. Blood oozed out of what was supposed to be their mother and glowing eyes stared ahead.

"That can't be human…" Natsu said in disgust.

They looked at Edward once more, his arm gone now.

"Alphonse, don't look at it."

The armor moved and picked up Edward, running out of the house and into the rain.

More memories of Edward's flew through their mind. They saw him during his automail surgery and saw his lifeless eyes sitting in a wheel chair.

They watched as a man with jet-black hair yelled at Ed, telling him to stop wallowing in his self-pity. When the man left, Edward's eyes were filled with life once more.

The next memory was of Edward and Al standing in front of their old house, lighting it aflame. Winry stood over to the side, crying.

Ed turned to her and smiled, "We can't turn back now, Al."

Another memory played before them of Ed pounding Shou Tuckers' face in, blood splashing onto Edward's face.

He raised his fist for another punch, but was stopped by Alphonse. They watched as a deformed Nina walked up to Edward and told him to stop hurting daddy. Edward's face saddened and they were sent to another memory.

They watched as Edward told a girl with brown hair and pink bangs that she had two strong legs and to get up and use them.

More memories flashed by and they reached another one of Ed lying in the street, automail arm destroyed, a tanned man leaning over him, about to kill him apparently.

They watched as the scene continued. Alphonse yelled at Ed to stop being so reckless all the time.

Cue more memories, at this point, they were beginning to wonder just how bad of a life this kid had.

More memories played of Edward returning to Resembool, Ed running away, tears in his eyes after being told someone known as Maes Hughes had been murdered, another of him consoling Winry over the same reason.

Countless battles flew past them along with happy time, sad times, and tough times.

They saw Edward in a see of blood with an oriental looking man and Envy. They saw Envy's true form as well.

They looked as the brothers traveled north into frozen tundra known as Briggs. They watched as Edward fought a man named Kimbley and Erza flinched as she was using that man's alchemy.

They also saw Edward upon the ground, bleeding profusely from a wound inflicted by a beam.

They watched as he quivered in pain. Blood splattered beneath him coming from both his mouth and wound.

They watched as he helped to free two men, apparently chimeras, from their trapped state. He told them to help him pull it out so that he could heal himself.

The mages flinched as they saw Ed writhing in pain as they slowly pulled out the pole, screaming loudly. He quickly healed himself, shortening his lifespan at the cost.

More and more memories flooded their vision as more and more memories went past.

They saw Edward and a few other people standing in front of a large white door.

They watched as Mustang raised his gloved hand at Envy, "You were stupid to confess, even more so to boast. Everything you have said is fuel on your funeral fire. So how about I start, by burning out your tongue?"

Natsu elbowed Gray playfully, "I was right, this guy was cool."

Gray rolled his eyes and continued to watch the memories. They had been going through Ed's life for hours on end; they were lucky that they only got key memories instead of Ed's complete biography. That would have taken a while.

They saw one last memory of Ed pinned to a cement wall, a large screw through his bicep with a crazed father approaching.

They watched as Alphonse returned his soul to the gate so Edward could have his arm back.

They continued to watch in amusement as Edward beat Father to a bloody pulp.

Then Edward performed the transmutation to get Alphonse back, but instead of going to a new memory, they found themselves in a white expanse of nothingness.

* * *

><p>"Friends of Mr. Al. Che. Mist finally arrived huh?" A multitude of voices said.<p>

The mages whirled around coming face to face with a shadowy figure, "Truth…" Lucy murmured.

"Ah, you remembered me?" Truth said, "It's been about time you came to get Mr. Alchemist. Any longer and he might've gone insane."

"Why?" Erza asked the enigma.

"Because while you guys were going on wild adventures, he was stuck reliving those times over and over and over again. Repeating every sin he did, watching every life be lost repeatedly."

All of a sudden Truth disappeared, "Would drive you crazy, to be reliving every wrong thing you did, wouldn't it?"

They whirled around and came face to face with Edward. He was inside the gate in never ending darkness, unable to see. Even from the distance they were apart, the group of mages could hear his screams.

They saw the gate doors swing closed and again Truth appeared, "Right now he's watching the human transmutation he and his brother did, except instead of watching like you guys did, he's trapped inside his own body, feeling the pain over and over again.

"For one and a half months too. Ah, it must hurt a lot," Truth said.

The mages turned to him, "But now you guys get to take him back, no toll necessary considering I wasn't the one who put him in there. You'll be waking up soon and Edward will be all right."

The mages world swirled into nothingness.

* * *

><p><strong>~At the Guild~<strong>

Mira Jane stood by Edward's bedside, waiting for him to return. She was about to fall asleep when all of a sudden a thud echoed in the room. She looked up and saw Team Natsu and company stand up groggily, rubbing their heads.

"Geez, that felt like a never-ending nightmare," Natsu muttered.

"How would you like living it?"

Everyone's heads snapped up and stared in the direction of the voice. There sat Edward, eyes full of life once more.

Lucy and Nina ran up to him, tears in their eyes and gave him a huge hug, "Don't worry us like that again!"

Edward patted their backs, "Don't worry and besides, I could hear everything you guys were saying so I wasn't worried at all. Sure, I was in a shit load of pain, but I knew you guys would help me."

Lucy sniffed and stood up smiling. Natsu walked up, grinning, "It's about time you woke up, Edo. You missed all the fun."

"I know I did, I heard all the stories," Edward said, "Also, if memory serves…"

Edward reached out his hand and patted Wendy's head, "This should be Wendy and the girl over there is Lisanna."

They all nodded and Mira Jane stood up and ran out of the room, yelling all the way that Edward was awake.

The whole guild tried to charge into the infirmary than, but soon gave up. The others left to prepare a welcome back party for Edward. Everyone was happy that the alchemist was awake at last.

As things died down, Erza sat next to Edward, "You sure had a shocking past," Erza said, "I heard about it, but never imagined it to be like that."

"I know, but all in all I'm grateful," Edward said, looking at the guild members joyous faces, "If I hadn't gone through all of that pain, I would've never met most of my friends and all of you. I would probably just be a farmer or someone like that out in the countryside. That kind of life doesn't suit me at all."

Erza nodded.

"Besides, I like adventure. And if I were doing a boring job like being a farmer, I'd be surrounded by green. I like red better… It's one badass color you know?"

Erza chuckled softly at the statement.

**LunarFallenStar: Okay… that was a total fail chapter. I just kind of had this idea bouncing around in my head and I also wanted a time skip so I could get Lisanna into the plot as she is going to help the story progress, but I needed to start at the Phantom Lord arc firstly so I could establish Edward's relationships with everyone better. And I really didn't know how to keep writing if Ed was stuck in that state so, I basically did one detailed, not so complex, time-skip. Again, I am deeply sorry for the total fail chapter... Okay I'm done rambling, R&R everyone!**


	14. Chapter 14

**LunarFallenStar: Hey guys! Finally back from vacation! I had so much fun! I visited Grand Turk, Puerto Rico, The Bahamas (more specifically the Atlantis Resort. The water slides were so much fun!), and the Virgin Islands. All with my best friend and our families and my bro's best friend. It was SO fun and we got free, unlimited ICE CREAM! I didn't gain any weight either cause of all the swimming I did :D Well anyhow, time for reviews!**

**Aimiz: OMG cookies! Nom, nom, nom. Delicious! And I know I fell behind with my episodes too... **

**Fionlao:Thanks for the review and your kind words!**

**PEJP Bengtzone V2: Well, I figured since each person in Amestris basically has a 'gate' that's theirs, I figured that Ed's mind would basically be connected to his soul which is connected to the gate... confusing theory, but it makes sense to me :)**

**TheOrangeNeko: Thanks! **

**XxAmaterasuxFlameStarterxX: I know, whenever I hear about Ed and Al's past I just kind of feel like crying... I'm just happy that in the real story they end up together. You have to watch the movie though for the first anime to see them together again.**

**xJake: I like your story and I think you capture the characters really well! And thanks for the kind review! :)**

**SunshineAndMoonlight: Thanks for the review and I feel the same way! I always like them to see the pasts of the characters with painful experiences. I updated so READ ON!**

**Again, thank you to everyone who reads this story and I'm so happy I got 50 reviews as of this chapter release! Thanks for reading! On with the story!**

**_~Previously~_**

******_"Besides, I like adventure. And if I were doing a boring job like being a farmer, I'd be surrounded by green. I like red better... it's one badass color you know?"_**

**_Erza chuckled softly at the statement._**

**~At the Guild~**

The guild only had a few people in it now, most of the members had become drunk and wandered back to their houses. The only people still in the guild was Ed, Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Happy, Wendy, Lisanna, Mira Jane, Makarov, and Nina.

Nina and Wendy were sleeping soundly in one of the booths of the guild and Mira Jane and Makarov were off talking quietly.

The remainder of the group was sitting at one of the tables talking quietly.

"How long was I out?" Ed asked.

"About 2 months," Erza said.

"Yeah, we almost thought you were dead!" Natsu joked, earning slaps from the female population of the table.

"Damn, I missed a lot," Ed said, "The Colonel Bastard would be laughing his ass off if he saw me, the Fullmetal Alchemist, defenseless and basically _sleeping_ while there's a huge flipping adventure going on around me."

"Isn't the Colonel guy you're talking about the man with the huge explosion fingers in your memories?" Happy asked.

"Yep, the narcissist bastard of a Colonel..." Ed muttered in response, "Wonder if he's fuhrer or if Gramman was the one to rise to power..."

"Heh, by the looks of it, your world's one hell of a place to live," Gray said, "I mean, what kind of monster thinks of a plot to sacrifice a whole nation?"

"Hey, your world's pretty interesting too," Ed yelled softly in response, "I heard the stories: The Tower of Heaven, Laxus' little scheme to take over Fairy Tail, etc."

"Don't remind me of Laxus," Lucy said, "I can practically feel like I'm turning to stone."

"If I wasn't MIA I would've punched him in the face," Edward said, "But anyhow, I hear one of the highlights is Lisanna coming home."

"Yep," Natsu slung an arm around her shoulders, "And the guild is extremely happy as well."

"Well, look at the time," Lisanna said, "Better get going home..."

The others nodded in agreement and got up to leave.

"Hey Natsu," Ed called, "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure Edo," Natsu said walking over, "What is it?"

Edward turned serious, "Don't you dare get so happy that you forget what you already have..."

And with that, Ed walked off, leaving a confused Natsu behind.

* * *

><p>The next day, Lucy walked into the guild and yawned. Slowly, she trudged over to the bar and sat down.<p>

As if on cue, a ray of sunshine, otherwise known as Mira Jane, made herself known, "Hey Lucy! Perk up! It's your rent isn't it?"

"Where's the others?" Lucy asked, fighting off the sleep that tinged the words.

"Oh, Natsu, Happy, and Lisanna went on a mission to commemorate the occasion of her returning home, Erza went on an S-class requested by master, and Gray and Juvia went on a mission because Juvia kept hounding him about it. It's about time those two hung out."

"Guess I'll have to go on a solo mission..." Lucy mumbled, "Just peachy."

"What about Ed?" Mira Jane asked, drying off some mugs, "He'd be willing to go with you."

"Yeah, I know, but I don't want him to lose even more time for him to research," She responded quickly, "I can handle myself, Mira. Don't worry."

Mira Jane nodded and watched as the blonde mage went over to the request board. Lucy looked over the jobs and finally picked an easier one that paid well and pulled off the board. Wordlessly, she returned to the bar and place it on the table to be picked up and recorded by Mira.

After she had the okay from Mira, she went back to her apartment and set off for the mountains, the destination of her mission.

* * *

><p>A few days later, everyone returned from their missions, except for Lucy who was still away. Mira Jane was a little worried over the blonde stellar mage who was supposed to be gone only for two or three days, not six. Maybe she was making something out of nothing, but she couldn't help it. Lucy was like a second little sister to her.<p>

The others conversed, not worrying in the slightest... that was until Ed came barging into the guild.

"Just where the hell did Lucy go for her mission?" Ed yelled, loud enough for even Mira to hear.

He continued his charge straight to Mira Jane. When he reached his destination and slammed his hands on the bar, "Tell me dammit!"

Slightly stunned at the blonde's demeanor, Mira wordlessly searched for the mission information. In a few minutes she had found the information and handed it to Ed. He snatched it from her hands muttering a thank you and quickly looked over the information.

The rest of Team Natsu gathered around Edward and watched as the alchemist's eyes visibly widened.

"This is not good!" Ed muttered, "Team Natsu, we have to go now!"

Ed charged out the guild with the rest of the team (Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy, Lisanna, Wendy, Charles) in tow.

"Edo!" Natsu yelled, "What's going on?"

"I think the Homunculi might be trying to resurrect Father," Ed hastily replied.

"What's that got to due with Lucy-san?" Wendy asked.

"Well, she probably is near the Homunculi Base... and they'll need her for the sacrifice..."

The group's eyes widened and they charged after Ed, mirroring his urgency.

Up on the roof tops, a pair of eyes watched the group, "All is going according to plan... even in a different world, he's still just a pawn."

**LunarFallenStar: Hey guys! Done... Whew... so happy to finally continue my story. I've been itching to type all vacation long! Well, here's a new chapter. Stay tuned for the next one! And don't forget to review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**LunarFallenStar: Hey guys! Another Chapter! Woo-Hoo! I'm proud of myself! I'm finally kind of getting into a routine with this! When I get home from an incredibly...interesting...day at school with all of my wack-job friends I do my homework, eat a snack, watch anime, eat dinner, than spend the rest of my day typing or talking to my buddies! Yeah, today one of my friends was going around at lunch slapping people with a...banana... for God knows what reason. When he got to me, I grabbed it a little to hard before it hit my face and it exploded... the teachers were NOT happy with us and he got me a freaking detention! My perfect record is ruined!**

**Responding to reviews now! I always feel awkward typing that for some reason, I also feel awkward typing the word awkward... the two 'w's freak me out for some reason... bunny trail! Review responding, now!**

**xJake: I'm glad with how you always anxiously await my next update and review regularly! And I can't wait for the next chapter of your story to be released as well! :)**

**Aimiz: I'm glad your glad I'm back and writing again. And my vacation was AMAZING! It was even better since I had my BFF with me! One water slide was called the abyss and basically you're airborne for basically five to ten seconds before you get back on the slide and finally get dropped into the water in a cave underground! It was awesome!**

**PEJP Bengtzone V2: In FMA, it's kinda' hard to keep both anime versions straight sometimes, I personally watch more of Brotherhood than I do the original one, cause in my opinion the ending is a lot happier. I do enjoy both though! And that phrase is cool! I never really thought of it that way, but I guess it is true.**

**XxAmaterasuxFlameStarterxX: I'm obsessed with FMA and Fairy Tail too! And I feel so honored that my story is your favorite crossover of Fairy Tail and FMA even though there really isn't that many out there, but I'm still honored! :D**

**On with the story and thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Previously~<em>**

**_"Well, Lucy is probably near the Homunculi Base... and they'll need her for the sacrifice.."_**

**_The group's eyes widened and they charged after Ed, mirroring his urgency._**

_**Up on the rooftops, a pair of eyes watched the group, "All is going according to plan... even in a different world, he's still just a pawn." **_

* * *

><p>In a matter of minutes, they got train tickets and were on the train heading to Lucy's location.<p>

Everyone was on the edges of their seats, minds racing at the thought of Lucy being used as a sacrifice to resurrect Father. The mere thought of it made their blood boil... especially Natsu's. At the moment, Natsu was much to worried to get motion sickness and mentally kicked himself over and over.

He knew that it was time for Lucy to pay her rent, but he just pushed it off and selfishly went on a mission with Lisanna, knowing fully well that the blonde would most likely have to go on a mission alone as he saw everyone leave on a mission earlier than him.

What made Natsu even angrier was how Ed's words kept bouncing around in his head, _'Don't you dare get so happy that you forget what you already have.'_

Natsu felt like he needed to fry something, and he was thinking that homunculi face would be the best choice.

The others had a mix of emotions: Pain, sadness, anger, guilt, etc.

Finally, the question came up, "Edward, how did you realize Lucy was in trouble?"

Ed looked up, startled from his thoughts, "Well, I was researching many things about Fiore to look for any strange happenings that could point us in the correct direction of the Homunculi. I looked through recent entries and realized that the area Lucy went to was more active as of late. Normally I would brush it off, but when a remote place like that with barely any news suddenly appears on the radar, I got pretty suspicious. It all also happened in the timeframe of after we first saw the Homunculi. Also, many mages have been disappearing as well around that area."

The others nodded.

"If it is the Homunculi causing the disappearances, will we be able to save the other mages captured by them?" Lisanna asked.

Edward inwardly sighed at the girl's naivety, "Probably not, they're probably a bloodstain on the floors and walls at best by now..."

This caused a new wave of anger in the group. The easiness for the Homunculi to take a life simply appalled them.

_'Luce,' _Natsu thought, _'I **will** save you.'_

* * *

><p>The team soon reached the mountains and prepared for the treck up the mountains.<p>

"Um... Edo, do you have any idea where we're supposed to be headed?" Natsu asked.

"No, but we'll find out!" Ed said with determination sparkling in his eyes.

"You're telling me dragged us out here without a clue on how to get to Lucy?" Gray asked, face deadpanning.

"Well, I was to preoccupied with getting to the guild and finding out where she went," Ed defended himself, "I wasn't going to just pis around when my little sister was most likely going to end up as a _bloodstain _on the damn_ wall_!"

Wendy gasped, innocence almost shattered.

"Edward!" Erza scolded, "We have children in our presence!"

"Equality of Ages!" Edward roared, "She's going to have to hear things like this eventually! And besides, she saw my past so mentioning a bloodstain on a wall can't _possibly _be _that _big of a deal!"

Charles continued to rub the bridge of her exceed-nose, trying to fend off the oncoming head-ache.

"Geez, Ed!" Gray yelled, "Will you ever think things through?"

Everyone nodded in agreement and continued to whine about Ed's lack of preparing.

"If you people are so upset, stop whining and help me think!" Ed retorted.

Charles eyebrows furrowed and her last wire of sanity snapped, "WOULD YOU ALL JUST _SHUT_ _UP_!" She uncharacteristically roared.

Everyone stood, gaping at the usually level-headed white exceed. They blinked a few times but eventually snapped out of their stupor and turned to the mountains once more.

"Well, let's go save Luce!" Natsu roared and charged off with the rest of the team in tow.

* * *

><p>"Ugh... my ports are <em>killing<em> me!" Ed whined, "I'm hoping I don't get frost-bite in this hellish frozen wasteland!"

Ed rubbed his aching shoulder and sighed, how he missed his flesh arm he had for that brief period of time before that whole fiasco of getting his brother back after the fight with father and to his luck he wakes up in this arm with his auto-mail once more... whoop-dee-freaking-doo.

"I'm sorry, Edward-san," Wendy said, looking up at the blonde teen, "I don't think I can help you with that kind of pain. I would if I could, though."

Edward looked at her and patted her head, "It's fine, I've had a lot worse."

Wendy smiled at him before turning to resume her conversation with the two exceeds.

Ed looked up ahead and sighed to himself. He wished so much so that he could somehow sense the presence of the homunculi... it worked with Al occasionally and technically since his father was the base for Father whom the Homunculi came from, shouldn't he, by some form of logic, be able to do the same.

Ed sighed again. He felt like he was losing his damn mind.

All of a sudden a jolt of electricity burst through him. Alkahestry sensing comes in handy quite often, "A transmutation just occurred... a powerful one too. That way!"

The group ran off in the direction Ed pointed in and charged.

They soon reached a cave entrance and went inside.

"The energy of the transmutation is stronger here..." Ed muttered, "Not good at all..."

The group continued down the hall until there was a split in the road.

"Not good, two paths, but Edward is the only one with the knowledge of the Homunculi," Lisanna said.

"Ok, Erza, you go with Wendy, Carla, and Lisanna... I'll go with Natsu, Happy, and Gray... Remember one thing, do not relax until the philosopher's stone they possess is destroyed..." Ed said.

The two groups looked at each other and nodded, "Don't you dare die... I'll be expecting to see you again, got it?" Ed said.

"We don't plan to die, Ed," Erza said, "No one does."

With that said, both groups disappeared down their respective paths.

* * *

><p><strong>~With Ed's Group~<strong>

"It's a matter of time before we reach a Homunculus, I just hope they don't meet Pride...Wrath they can easily handle, they have Erza, but not Pride," Ed said, "Well, not easily handle, but they could manage."

All of a sudden, the room was engulfed in shadow. Many eyes opened up, "Well, speak of the devil and he shall appear."

"We meet again, Edward Elric," A child's voice resounded through the darkness, "I've just come to get you so we can prepare the transmutation."

"Hey, come out and fi-" Natsu roared, cut off by gas slowly filling the air.

They barely had time to register what happened before their world was consumed by darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>~With Erza's Group~<strong>

"I hope we find Lucy-san soon," Wendy said.

"Me too, this place gives me the creeps," Lisanna said.

"Hopefully we'll reach our destination soon," Erza said, peering through the dimly lit cave.

"Erza Scarlet, the Titania. Lisanna, youngest of the takeover trio. Wendy, the Sky Goddess," A voice rang out in the darkness, "Your reputations in Fairy Tail makes you well known. We must take you to prepare for the transmutation."

The girls looked around in confusion, trying to fine the source of the voice. They too, were gripped by the gas that slowly filled the chambers and were greeted by darkness as they slipped into oblivion.

* * *

><p>Edward's eyes fluttered slowly open and he looked around, trying to find where he was. After a few seconds, the memories of before came back to him.<p>

"Natsu, Gray, Happy!" He yelled, voice hoarse from the gas, "Where are you guys!"

He looked around in a fruitless search as the darkness blocked his senses and sleep clouded his vision.

"Oh, the pipsqueak's up!" A voice said, "This means we can begin!"

Slowly, the cavern began to light up, revealing Ed's comrades chained to the walls. He also saw Lucy as well.

"You're other friends haven't woken up yet, but I do hope they wake up before their demise, brat."

Edward looked up to where he heard the voices. His eyes widened when he saw who it was, "Homunculi... What are you doing!"

"You do not need to know our plans, Edward Elric," Pride said, "Just follow our orders and we might spare your life."

"Bastards..." Ed growled.

"Oh look, the brat's friends are finally waking up!" Greed said.

"We can begin the transmutation at last. Get on with it, pipsqueak," Envy sneered.

"Why would I! I would die before I transmuted my nakama!"

"Pride, you know what to do," Sloth murmured.

Shadows shot out and grabbed everyone except Natsu off the wall.

"He's the dragonslayer," Lust said, "How about we make him watch as we use his friends as sacrifice?"

Natsu's eyes widened and he looked to the floor to see an elaborate transmutation circle, "What...is this?"

"They're...trying to...bring back...Father," Ed wheezed, a shadow clutched tightly around him.

"Spot on, Pipsqueak!" Envy said, "We need you because you've opened the gate of truth, we need one S-class mage so we got the Titania, we needed three normal mages so we have them, someone from this world who can open the gate so we got the blondie over there, and we already captured a civilian. So, we have one dragonslayer left over, so why not cause some misery with this?"

"You bastard!" Erza shouted.

"Hurry and perform the transmutation before I get angry," Sloth said.

"Wrath..." Pride whispered, earning a nod from the prior.

All of a sudden, two swords lashed out and shot through Ed's hands, pinning them to the floor. This earned a hiss of pain from the alchemist, but he realized to late that the circle activated. As his world began to blur, he only heard the screams of his friends and the curses of the dragonslayer.

* * *

><p>Ed woke up in a white expanse and soon saw his friends with him.<p>

He turned around however when a multitude of voices greeted him, "Welcome back Mr. Al. Che. Mist. I see you've also brought friends this time as well. What a shame... you won't be going back there this time, unless you offer up a toll large enough to save you and your friends skins."

Ed gritted his teeth as a grin spread across the enigma's face, "What'll be this time? Another limb, your heart, your eyesight, your hearing? What will it be?"

"I'll pay using the philosopher's stone," Ed gritted his teeth, Alphonse would hate him for using it, but he had to, "Surely you have no objections."

"Okay, Mr. Al. Che. Mist. Just be warned, I won't be as gracious next time."

The groups vision became blurry once more and they were welcomed by darkness as they faded into oblivion.

* * *

><p>They awoke once more and noticed the Homunculi were gone and Natsu was left on the wall, tear tracks marring his face, "You dumbasses!" Natsu yelled, "Don't worry me like that again!"<p>

They smiled at the dragon slayer, but they all wondered where exactly the Homunculi had gone. They would need to ask Natsu.

* * *

><p><strong>LunarFallenStar: Done! Hope you guys liked it! Read and Review!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**LunarFallenStar: Hey guys! Sorry for the late, and I mean LATE, update. Something sprung up at school in my class and considering I'm the class rep. and one of the most sane people in my grade, I had to deal with it. That and plus writer's block is HORRIBLE. So again, I apologize and I will try to better in the future. On with the story! Thanks for reading and I love reading your reviews!**

**PEJP Bengtzone V2: Interesting thought with the whole thought about Lisanna merging with her Edolas counter part... thanks for the review!**

**Assault Godzilla: I absolutely love Fullmetal Alchemist as well! I've absolutely fallen in love with the story and Hiromu Arakawa is my role model! I think if the movie Sacred-Star of Milos was post-brotherhood it would be interesting considering Ed wouldn't have alchemy and Roy would have a mustache! Oh and YAY another Rave Master fan! That was one of the first animes I watched a few years ago! To clear things up: Wrath is King Bradley, Pride is Saleem(?) Bradley, and Sloth is Juliet Douglas(Trisha Elric look-a-like). Also, I plan to have Ed stay up through the S-Class exams!**

**xJake: You'll have to keep reading to see what Ed will do without the stone!**

**XxAmaterasuxFlameStarterxX: 'Awwww Natsu' indeed!**

**Aimiz: You might have assumed correctly! BUT... You must read to find out! MWAHAHAHA jk! ;)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Previously~<strong>_

_**They awoke once more and noticed the Homunculi were gone and Natsu was left on the wall, tear tracks marring his face, "You dumbasses!" Natsu yelled, "Don't worry me like that again!"**_

_**They smiled at the dragon slayer, but they all wondered exactly where the Homunculi had gone. They would need to ask Natsu.**_

* * *

><p>The group once again were on the move to return to Magnolia. While everyone was eager to find out exactly what had happened, they decided not to push Natsu too much. Edward new from experience that seeing a transmutation on a person wasn't exactly the prettiest sight and had told the others not to question him too soon after they had awoken.<p>

It had been a few days since the incident, spending a few days to rest as to not stress Lucy's injuries, and they were on the outskirts of Magnolia, slowly walking to the guild. Lucy, who was injured from being in the 'care' of the homunculi for the longest, was being carried on the back of Natsu. Happy was doing his 'you lllllllllllike him/her' thing and annoying the pair to no end. Charles was telling the stupid male-cat to shut up. Wendy was slightly 'awwing' at the scene of Natsu and Lucy. Lisanna was conversing quietly with Gray. Ed was at the front of the group thinking to himself.

He was surprised when Erza's voice shook him from his thoughts and he faced her silently, "What are you thinking about?"

"If Father was truly resurrected, we'll need to find him as soon as possible before his maximum power is achieved," Ed replied to her, "Some of my friends were killed in the fight against the Homunculi minions alone, not Father himself. Even my...dad... Hoenheim had difficulty against him. I almost lost my life against him, if it weren't for my brother, I would've."

Ed gritted his teeth as he thought about his arm reappearing after Alphonse sacrificed himself.

"He's that strong, eh?" Erza mused, "If that's true, no time to waste."

"I might have a plan though..." Ed muttered, "And it _might _just get me home as well..."

"Hmmm," Erza muttered, "You only have half a year left, no?"

"I assume," Ed replied, "I still don't know the exact time. Being asleep for so long kinda' messes up your calendar."

They both sighed and looked up, seeing a tower of the Fairy Tail building. They ran forward, happy to be home.

* * *

><p>All eyes of the Fairy Tail guild landed upon the figures in the guild's doorway. Eventually, someone came to their senses and a voice rang through the guild, "It's Team Natsu!"<p>

Everyone ran forward to see the saw the only people that were really hurt was Ed and Lucy.

Lucy, from what they could tell, had a really injured leg and her ankles and wrists were in pretty bad shape. She had a few cuts marring her skin along with a couple bruises, but that's all they could tell.

Edward looked like he had stab wounds in both his real and fake hand. They also noticed he had a couple of bandages in random spots.

After clearing everything up with everyone, they headed towards Makarov's office to inform their master of what had happened.

* * *

><p>"So you're telling me that they made Ed activated a transmutation and Natsu was the only person who actually saw the result?" Makarov asked.<p>

They nodded, "We haven't heard the story yet because we didn't want Natsu to have to say anything until we got back."

"Then, could you tell us what happened Natsu?" Makarov asked, facing the dragon slayer.

"Yeah..." Natsu nodded, "Well, you already heard the part where Ed was forced to activate it. After that, I saw these... arms... snake up and wrap around them. They started screaming in pain and thrashing around and I noticed them start to disintegrate, flaking apart slowly. I saw some of their limbs being broken from their bodies. I saw what looked like blood, but it stayed inside their bodies. Held inside by some invisible force. I hated seeing it, but I couldn't look away..."

Natsu's voice trailed off and Lucy placed her hand on his leg, consoling him. A few second's later, he resumed.

"I then noticed, this giant eye slowly opening up in the center of the circle. After they disappeared, this black blob like thing with a huge eye slowly rising up through this gate thing and slowly morph into the shape of a man... that looked like Ed... I even thought it was you for a second. The homunculi then turned and left, telling me that you were all dead. They told me they would let me wallow in my self pity and die, informing me that the shackles restrained my magic. The man, they called him Father, scared me to know end... his aura alone sent chills through my spine."

Ed's eyes widened and the grip on his pants tightened, his knuckles turning white and clashing with the black cloth in his hands. His gaze fell to the floor, bangs shadowing his face. He said in a hushed voice, "Continue... I know there's more."

Natsu looked at the alchemist in shock before continuing, "The Homunculi appeared shocked at his form and asked him why he looked like that, saying he shouldn't be in that form. I think he said he already got the blood he needed from the alchemist... I think he was talking about you... that's when they left..."

Ed shot up from his seat, "We need to find them... He's already in his third form, if he's already this strong, we might not have a chance..."

Everyone looked in shock at the blonde alchemist who was muttering loudly to himself.

"Even his 2nd form was stronger than the 3rd, but it would still kick our asses easily... dammit! What will we do! The Homunculi and him combined, with probably less people attacking then we did last time..."

"Edo..."

"Well, this world does have wizards..."

"Edo."

"And Makarov is an extremely powerful wizard..."

"Edo!"

"We could have a chance of winning... or we could all die extremely young."

"EDO!"

"WHAT!"

"Took you long enough," Natsu said, sitting back down, "You were muttering to yourself and this dark aura was settling and plus it was pretty creepy."

Ed sighed, "Well, I guess we'll need to prepare for this."

Makarov looked at the team in front of us, "To another matter, I think you all know what is around the corner."

Everyone's face lit up besides Wendy, Lucy, and Ed as they didn't know what was going on, "Yeah!" Natsu yelled, "I need to get going!"

Gray and Natsu raced out of the office, "What's going on?" The confused people asked.

"Wait and see," Makarov replied, "Edward, can I speak to you for a moment?"

Ed nodded and the remaining mages left the two in the office, "What'd you need?"

"Something known as the S-Class exams are coming up," Makarov said, "While you aren't a mage and wouldn't need to participate, I would like you to help proctor the exam with Gildarts, Erza, Mira Jane, and I. I've heard you are quite strong. You will not be required to fight, but if need be, you could."

Ed nodded, "Why not?" Ed replied, "If our minds were kept focusing on the matters at hand, we would become to paranoid. Plus, I think they need a break."

Makarov nodded, "Thank you for your time, Edward."

Ed nodded and left the office to go talk with his friends that weren't rushing around in a frenzy. He faintly heard Makarov's voice telling him to keep it a secret.

* * *

><p><strong>LunarFallenStar: And done! I'm probably gonna' alter the S-Class Exams a little bit so our favorite alchemist gets to fight someone, probably gonna add someone else to the mix! Stay tuned for the next chapter!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**LunarFallenStar: Hey guys! New chapter! Hope you guys like it and I enjoyed reading your reviews! Thanks for Reading! And sorry for not updating quickly, I just didn't know how to introduce the new arc, so this chapter will be short 'cause it's a transition chapter so read on and enjoy!**

**Aimiz: I'm glad you're so eager for the S-Class exams chapter! Thanks for the review!**

**PiWrite: I agree with you, KILL 'EM ED!**

**SunshineAndMoonlight: Yep, this is the time where they get chosen for the exams. One of the changes is though that there will be 9 people instead of 8 that way Ed gets to fight. I have Ed fighting 'cause he's pretty strong, after all, he beat Laxus so yeah... and you never know, I might make a huge twist in the plot besides making it do the same thing it did in the manga with Grimoire Heart.**

**PEJP Bengtzone V2: I might just do that Alkahestry thing you suggested. I'll probably have him to people like Wendy, Nina, and maybe the exceeds too... I agree with you about the Harry Potter and FMA crossover being way over-used.**

**xJake: Hehehehe *trollface right back* I'm glad you're looking forward to this chapter! It was kinda' funny when you called me ma'am, it makes me feel sophisticated, yet old at the same time... hmmm well anyway, read on!**

**Assault Godzilla: Ok that's how it's spelled, I always get confused with that one single name. If Ed really was a mage in the FT universe he probably be an amazing mage! Also, you never know, I might just make it so that the Homunculi interfere, but you never know...**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Previously~<em>**

_**Ed nodded and left the office to go talk with his friends that weren't rushing around in a frenzy. He faintly heard Makarov's voice telling him to keep it a secret.**_

* * *

><p>Ed walked through the guild. It had been a while before Makarov had spoken to him about the S-Class exams and he was wondering when Makarov would announce the ones who would be taking the test.<p>

He noticed that the lights dimmed and almost yelled when Mira Jane surprised him by grabbing him and leading him over to where Erza and Gildarts. Ed looked around in confusion and eventually saw Makarov standing in front of the whole guild.

"Time to announce the people who will be participating in the S-Class exams!"

That announcement earned a roar of excitement from the crowd.

"The participants are as follows: Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Luxor, Elfman, Cana Alberona, Fried Justine, Levy McGarden, and Mest Gryder."

A roar of cheers rose through the guild as well as some sobs *cough*Alzack*cough* because they weren't listed to have a chance to become an S-class mage.

"All of you participants can choose a partner, but the S-class mages are off-limits, and that includes Edward Elric. You will be going against them in the exams."

Everyone looked up at the people standing on the stage. Natsu grinned widely. He was going to get to fight one of them. He had been beaten by Erza, Gildarts, and Ed, so he was determined to get his dignity back.

"I'm all fired up!"

Everyone was shocked at Natsu's eagerness to fight them.

"Oh, so these are the contestants," Edward said, "Damn it! There's so many asses I have to kick! I'll have to start carrying a list to just keep track of 'em all!"

"I take that as a challenge, Edo!" Natsu yelled over the crowd.

"Natsu, I'll have to teach you a few things about cockiness. I guess I'll just have to murder you out there to teach you humility, hmmm?" Ed hummed.

"M-murder?" The crowd gaped at the alchemist.

"Well, I haven't murdered anyone in quite some time... I kind of miss it," Ed grew an evil grin, "You wanna' watch?"

The crowd's mouths dropped and Ed couldn't hold back his laughter, "You should of seen your faces! Priceless~!"

"Well... moving on," Makarov said, "You have one week so get training!"

* * *

><p>It was the next week and everyone was eager and waiting in the harbor. Everyone had their partners: Natsu with Happy, Cana with Lucy, Juvia with Lisanna, Fried with Bixlow, Elfman with Evergreen, Gray with Loki, Levy with Gajeel, and Mest with Wendy.<p>

They boarded the ship, all in swimsuits as the sun beat down on them, causing everyone to burn up.

"So...hot..." Lucy muttered, sitting sprawled out on the chair with Happy beside her.

Ed was in the same position on the chair beside her, "Be grateful... I have a chunk of freakishly hot metal attached to me, damn it..."

Poor Gray was about to melt, but everyone agreed he should at least keep his clothes on, which he was having much difficulty doing.

"Everyone!" Makarov said, "This is how the exams will go."

Mira Jane held up a chart.

"There will be eight paths. Three paths with S-Class mages waiting to fight you. The opponents will be either Gildarts, Erza, or Mira Jane. Four paths will be duel paths with another pair of mages taking the exams, so there will be two fights in total with that. And finally there will be one free path with no challenge whatsoever."

"Wait, what about Edward-san?" Wendy asked.

"Edward will be participating later in the exam," Makarov replied, "You will find out soon enough."

"Yeah..." Ed muttered, "You will all be in for a treat..."

"Okay, now I already explained the first trial. When we reach the starting point, which will be soon, you will all swim to where you see the smoke rising up and take a path. You can do whatever you want to slow other teams down. Do you all get it?"

Everyone nodded, ready to go.

"Ed-san," Mira said, "Will you do the honors?"

Ed nodded, "On your mark, get set..."

Ed trailed off and slapped his hands to the ground, causing Makarov, Erza, Mira Jane, Gildarts, and Ed to rise into the sky on a pillar, slowly flying towards the island, "GO!" He yelled from the distance.

Everyone grinned widely, and charged.

* * *

><p><strong>LunarFallenStar: Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter! This is a transitional chapter to get ready for the new arc. Stay tuned for the next chapter and don't forget to review. I'll try to update soon!<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**LunarFallenStar: Hey guys~! New chapter for you all and sorry for not updating quickly. I apologize repeatedly. Well, many thanks for all of your reviews which I will respond to right now.**

**PEJP Bengtzone V2: Thanks for the review! Oh, no one who was with Ed during the whole transmutation and Gate of Truth thing really remembers the Truth part because they have amnesia for that point in time (kinda' like Alphonse did). I'm sorry I forgot to write it in the previous chapter *bows in apology***

**xJake: I'm glad your eager to see Ed in action and don't worry, he'll be getting involved pretty soon *grins evilly***

**Aimiz: Can't exactly say I updated soon, but here's the next chapter! Thanks for the review.**

**Assault Godzilla: It is quite humorous for Ed to get picked on, his reactions are just so funny! And you never know, he might've built up quite the reputation, most likely he has. **

**BlizzardNight: Well, in the actual Manga/Anime, Loki comes into the real world using his own magical powers so he can compete in the exams w/ Gray.**

**The Black Alchemist: A year in the Fairy Tail world is equivalent exchange because Ed is giving up his time with his friends and Al. As Edward is the kind of person who values others highly, it would probably be a fitting price to pay for his bro's body and all that jazz.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Previously~<em>**

_**Everyone grinned widely, and charged.**_

* * *

><p>Ed sat on the large boulder, fidgeting uncomfortably while he watched in amusement some of the battles through a lacrima. He looked up as some of the teams wandered through the paths.<p>

"Oh, Gajeel, Levy," Ed waved his automail arm at them, "I see you got the quiet route, you lucky dogs! You should see some of the fights."

"It's not good at all!" Gajeel protested, "I was looking forward to a challenge!"

"Gajeel-kun!" Levy said, "You should be happy!"

"Oh, looks like they one," Ed said, looking into the lacrima.

"Who?" Levy asked, walking forward.

"It's classified for now," Ed said, "Wait and see."

A few minutes passed by and Lucy and Cana walked towards the clearing, wearing another change of clothes, "Good, you made it on time!"

"Lu-chan!" Levy said, running up to her friend, smiling, "You made it! But that just makes us enemies, okay?" Levy emphasized.

"Hopefully more people get here," Ed sighed, "It'll be a lot less exciting for me if this is it..."

Just then, as if on cue, Gray and Loki walked into the clearing as well.

"Gray, Loki!" Lucy said, "I see you've made it past the first stage."

"Anyways, congratulations," Cana stated, smiling.

Ed stared at the lacrima, "...Wow..."

A few more minutes passed by, full of mindless chatter. Everyone stopped however when Happy wandered into the clearing followed closely behind by a depressed Natsu. Makarov also made himself known.

"Is this all that made it?" Makarov questioned.

Everyone briefly thought of the remaining people who fought the S-Class. Lisanna and Juvia with the armored wizard who doesn't know how to hold back. Elfman and Evergreen were with Mira Jane.

"Poor things," Levy muttered in sympathy.

"We would've won though," Gajeel said confidently.

"WAIT!" A voice yelled.

Everyone turned their attention to the trees and watched as a beaten Elfman and Mira Jane wandered over slowly. Everyone gaped in shock, even Makarov and Ed who had been watching the fight. Ed smirked evilly however when he remembered how they one. He snickered to himself and turned his attention to Makarov who had spoken up.

"This is everyone who had passed. Now the Second part of the exams shall begin," Makarov said.

Happy walked over to Natsu, who was deep in thought, "Natsu, how long are you going to be depressed?"

"I'm not depressed; I'm just thinking about something," Natsu replied, not looking up.

"Natsu...thinking," Happy said in shock and disbelief, "ABOUT SOMETHING?"

'How much will you belittle him?' Lucy thought to herself.

Everyone looked at Natsu who stood up, eyes burning with determination, "I challenge you all to becoming an S-Class mage!"

Ed smirked, watching the fire dragon slayer with amusement.

"The 2nd part of the exams will be as follows:" Makarov announced, now speaking over the lacrima he had given Ed, what appeared to be a tombstone behind him, "All of you will attempt to find the grave of Mavis, the first Master of Fairy Tail. You have six hours, but more importantly, Edward over there, will do all he can to interfere and stop you. He's even allowed to use full force. Good luck~!"

Everyone blanched and looked at the blonde alchemist who was smirking evilly, "I'll give you three seconds," Everyone could swear they could see devil horns and a devil tail appear on his form. He also held up three fingers to emphasize his point, "Just to be nice~!"

Everyone gaped at him a while before running off in different directions.

"Oh, and by the way~!" Ed called after them, twirling in glee, "I'm not the only one you have to worry about~!"

* * *

><p>Everyone ran in panic, every group having what appeared to be a monster on their tales. Ed leaped from tree to tree, looking for a victim, "This is so much fun!"<p>

Ed looked down, noticing none other than Natsu and Happy, flying into the sky. Ed grinned evilly yet again that day and clapped his hand, whacking them onto the branch below him. A crackle of blue electricity surged through the tree and Ed shot up into the sky, soon meeting Natsu and Happy. Without missing a beat, he swung his foot down, sending them back down to the ground.

"Edo!" Natsu roared, getting up, "Don't get in my way!"

"Well, that's kinda' my job," Ed said, sweat dropping. He clapped his hands, turning his automail arm into a blade, "You just have to get passed me, if you can't do that, do you really deserve to be called an S-Class mage?"

Edward questioned, purposely attempting to agitate Natsu, 'Come on, let's see your resolve,' Ed thought to himself as flames surrounded Natsu.

"I'll make you eat your words!" Natsu yelled, charging, "Edo!"

* * *

><p><strong>LunarFallenStar: Okay, short chapter and cliffhanger. So enjoy! R&amp;R Everyone and I hope you liked this chapter. Stay tuned, 'til next time!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**LunarFallenStar: Hey guys~! I'm going on like, an updating frenzy right now. Well, many thanks for all of your reviews which I will respond to right now.**

**Aimiz: The evil cliffhanger has been subdued, you are free to continue the story. But be warned, it may return soon! *Dramatic music***

**PiWrite: ATTACK! The war between Natsu and Ed begins.**

**SunshineAndMoonlight: I'll cheer too! Go Natsu~! Go Ed~! Who will win?**

**Assault Godzilla: Yep, Ed is gonna' have some fun~! There will be destruction among the Fairy Tail members competing in the exams. Oh and LOL at the lightsaber! Ed would probably end up losing his other arm that way -.- but I can just see Ed going all fight-happy with a lightsaber.**

**xJake: Yep, Natsu's in trouble. Maybe. You never know. Well, here's the new chapter and I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Previously~<strong>_

_**"Edo!" Natsu roared, getting up, "Don't get in my way!"**_

_**"Well, that's kinda' my job," Ed said, sweat dropping. He clapped his hands, turning his automail arm into a blade, "You just have to get past me. If you can't do that, do you really deserve to be called an S-Class mage?**_

_**Edward questioned, purposely attempting to agitate Natsu, 'Come on, let's see your resolve,' Ed thought as flames surrounded Natsu.**_

_**"I'll make you eat your words!" Natsu yelled, charging, "Edo!"**_

* * *

><p>The two stared at their opponent, waiting for them to make the first attack. Natsu grinned in excitement, causing Ed to smirk. Natsu roared and pushed against the cracked earth below him, causing him to shoot forward with incredible speed.<p>

Natsu raised his fist, flames encircling it. He shot it forward to send a pillar of flame at Edward. Edward smirked and clapped his hands, but was surprised to find he couldn't move the flame. Ignoring Natsu's obvious smirk at his shocked expression, Ed held up his automail arm just fast enough to block the punch that moved him back a few feet.

"Impressive, impressive," Ed said looking at the Salamander. He was surprised however when he noticed the wrist guards Natsu was wearing, "Aww, jeez. I'm regretting giving those to you now."

"Hahaha!" Natsu laughed, sending a low kick to Ed who dodged by jumping over the offensive limb. Ed quickly flipped away to gain distance.

"You've improved," Ed said, rubbing his throbbing shoulder before transmuting his damaged automail blade back into a normal arm, "You could barely land a hit last time."

"That's just because I had a good teacher," Natsu said, lighting his fists once more.

Ed charged forward, meeting the fired up Salamander halfway. Fists met as they quickly assessed their next move as well as their opponent's.

Ed ducked under a punch aimed at his head and grabbed Natsu's arm, quickly flipping the dragon slayer and launching him towards a nearby tree.

Dust rose up into the air, blocking Edward's vision. He turned around blindly, wondering briefly if Natsu had gotten up from the tree's ruins yet.

Ed's question was answered as he heard a twig snap behind him, but before he could react, a flaming fist collided with him square in the back, sending the alchemist flying into the ground a way's away from his original position.

More dust clouded the alchemist's vision and Ed clenched his teeth in annoyance. He spat out the blood collecting in his mouth from his split lip and braced himself for Natsu's next attack. His eyes closed and he listened carefully.

His efforts were rewarded as another fist was sent his way only to be caught mid-swing. He opened his eyes and met the gaze of Natsu. Without missing a beat, Ed flipped backwards, snapping Natsu's head back with the force of his kick.

He once more increased the distance between them and watched as the dust finally settled.

Natsu cracked his knuckles while Ed rubbed his automail port, "This is fun."

"I couldn't agree more."

They charged again, but Ed stopped when he felt a sickening feeling in his chest.

Natsu, noticing the blonde's change in demeanor, stopped knowing that it wasn't a joke.

"What's wrong Edo?"

"There's... a strange... energy," Ed said, "I can feel it through Alkahestry. It's a terrifying pressure... like Father's..."

"Someone might be in trouble," Natsu said, "We can continue this later, but we need to investigate this first. Where's it at?"

Ed pointed in a direction, "Over there..."

"Let's go!" Natsu said, running in the designated direction with Edward trailing behind him.

They soon reached the source. A man with dark, shaggy hair clutched his head as an evil aura surrounded him. Ed felt unease grip his heart, but he soon noticed the presence of Elfman and Evergreen. He and Natsu jumped off the small cliff to get to them quickly.

"Get down!" Natsu yelled, pulling down the pair with him. Ed clapped his hands and changed the make-up of the air around them to give some invisible shelter against the dark energy, not having enough time to form a wall.

When they looked up once more, the area around them was still and lifeless. Completely and utterly dead.

Ed was surprised to find that the main cause of this ordeal was crying.

"Who the hell," Natsu said, fury reaching its peak, "Are you!"

Ed stared at the man in silence. Something just didn't add up. This guy... doesn't seem like he wanted to destroy this place.

Natsu ran forward, punching the mysterious man, causing him to crash to the ground, "I don't know who the hell you are!"

Edward ran forward and grabbed Natsu's arm. Natsu looked up at him in surprise, but Ed only shook his head. They watched as the man stood up once more, clutching his head as if in pain as more tears flowed freely from his eyes.

Ed's eyes narrowed once more. It still didn't add up at all.

"Get...away," The man gasped out, "This magic...destroys life. You must... run... UGH!"

Everyone fell flat onto the ground as another shockwave was sent their way. Ed gritted his teeth as he was too late to clap his hands for alchemy so he could provide some protection for his friends.

Troublesome dust clouded the air around them and they looked around, trying to get their bearings.

"NATSU!" Happy yelled, charging towards his friend.

"I'm fine Happy," Natsu said, looking out into the now clearing smoke, "Where'd that guy go?"

Ed looked around as well, only to find the mysterious intruder gone.

"Natsu, your muffler!" Elfman said.

Everyone's attention ventured to the trademark scarf Natsu always wore, only to find that the material was now pitch black.

"What?" Natsu looked at the cloth in disbelief, "That bastard ruined my scarf that Igneel gave me! He's gonna pay!"

Edward sighed and looked at where the man once stood, 'Something isn't right here... what's going on?' He thought, intrigued by the mysterious events.

* * *

><p><strong>LunarFallenStar: This chapter is done! Sorry about how it was short, but I hope you guys like it anyway. R&amp;R please! I like hearing your thoughts! Stay tuned!<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**LunarFallenStar: Hey guys! I'm am EXTREMELY sorry for the late update! I beg forgiveness for I have failed you all! Well, anyhow, my computer short-circuited and exploded so I have to type this on my bro's computer so I hope my computer gets fixed soon because if I have to use my brother's computer, my updates will be few and far between... On another note, thank you all for reading and your kind reviews! I hope you all like this chapter!**

**Assault Godzilla: Thanks for your review! And you're right, Ed could most likely hold his own against Team Natsu because of his alchemic powers. Zeref's magic can relatively effect Ed, but mainly through Alkahestry because Alkahestry uses the Earth's energy and since Zeref is rejected by the world, his magic would disrupt the flow of chi... Again, thanks for the review**

**Aimiz: Thanks for the review! I'm very sorry! I have failed you! I was unable to update quickly, but I hope this chapter makes up for it! And don't worry, you'll find out who it is soon, most likely.**

**PEJP Bengtzone V2: It's not that I didn't want to comment on the plot-hole, it's just I didn't really know how to respond. But anyway, I guess you're right about that, but this is my first fanfic and I know it could be better. So, all in all, I respect your opinion and I'm glad you were honest!**

**kittycat: Thanks for your review! And OMG! These are like, my all time favorite animes too!**

**SunshineAndMoonlight: Yep! Zeref has showed up! And I see you have changed your profile pic yet again and yet again it is as epic as always! Thanks for your review!**

**Wyxlan Lonestar: Thanks for the review and I'm SUPER glad you like my story! I'm deeply honored! And sorry about not updating sooner...**

**Update-Fast: Thanks for the review! Wow, thanks for your kind words! I'm glad the plot's okay. I'm also happy you think I'm a good writer and enjoy the battle scenes. Sorry, I didn't update too quickly...**

**White Snowy Princess: Thanks for the review! I'm planning to add Alphonse, Colonel Mustang, and the crew from Amestris in a rather... interesting... way which I am still debating whether or not to use... decisions, decisions. Anyway, I'm glad you liked the story and sorry about the cliffhanger!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Previously~<em>**

**_Edward sighed and looked at where the man once stood, 'Something isn't right here... what's going on?' He thought, intrigued by the mysterious events._**

* * *

><p>The group stood in silence, Natsu gazed at his precious muffler, practically seething in rage, "That bastard! Look what he did to the muffler Igneel gave me."<p>

Everyone looked at Natsu's trademark scarf, now jet black as opposed to it's usually white-gray color. Natsu slowly turned to face them, inhaling, "Hey! How is a black muffler and black clothes fashion-wise?"

Everyone gaped at the fire dragon-slayer in shock.

"He's worried about being well-coordinated at a time like this?" Ed asked incredulously, ignoring the others behind him who were murmuring about how unusual it would be for Natsu to be concerned with something like that.

Ed sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he analyzed what had just happened. Tuning out the noise of the fight between Natsu and Elfman, Ed quickly organized his thoughts, '_So... I was fighting Natsu when the dark energy spread. Then we stopped, traced it to its source, and found this strange guy who quickly seemed to kill almost all life around him. Strange thing is though... it didn't seem like the man wanted the power at all... this is strange... I should alert Makarov.'_

Ed was snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed that Natsu, Happy, Elfman, and Evergreen were no where to be found, "Dang it! They must have left to continue the exam when I wasn't looking. Now I gotta go find someone else's ass to kick!"

Ed continued to mutter darkly to himself as he stormed back into the forest, looking for another team to terrorize.

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip<strong>

Ed trudged through the dense greenery of the forest, trying to look for another person on the large island. Ed stopped in his tracks, however, when he reached a clearing. It wasn't the clearing that stopped him. No, it was the beaten and bloodied Gajeel laying injured upon the forest floor. Ed rushed to the iron dragon-slayer immediately and knelt down by him. Ed briefly looked up to see Erza, Juvia, and Levy stumble into the clearing as well.

The small group rushed forward and soon joined him by Gajeel's side.

Erza walked up to her injured comrade and gritted her teeth, briefly turning towards the two Grimoire Heart members collapsed on the ground farther away, "Why is Grimoire Heart here?" She asked herself.

Ed looked up and quirked an eyebrow at the red-head, "Grimoire Heart?"

"They're a dark guild."

Ed sighed before looking back down at the injured dragon-slayer.

One of the defeated members slowly opened his nearly toothless mouth, letting out a hysterical laugh, "You fairies are too late! Soon, mages even I can't stand up against will be here... the seven kin of purgatory!"

Ed stiffened at the mention of a group of seven, his mind briefly flashing to his memories of the homunculus. He gritted his teeth. If those two groups were together, they'd be in trouble more than they were already.

"Seven...kin?" Juvia gasped.

Erza gritted her teeth, slowly raising a flare into the air, firing it into the sky, "This exam is temporarily post-poned for the time being. All guild members prepare for battle! This is condition red! I repeat, enter a battle formation!

All around the island, the guild members present stared into the sky as the bright flare soared up, bursting in an array of an almost entrancing light. Eyes lingered on the light dancing in the sky before confusion shadowed many minds as to why condition red would occur.

Levy hoisted Gajeel's arm over one of her shoulders, providing support for the dragon-slayer, "I'll take Gajeel back to camp."

"What should we do now, Erza-san?" Juvia asked, looking at the Titania expectantly.

"We'll need to find Wendy and Mest soon..." Erza responded, ex-quipping into her normal attire, "But first, let's see what Grimoire Heart's motives are exactly."

The fallen member scoffed, "Heh, as if you'll get me to cough up!"

*A Minute Later*

"Zeref," The now even more beaten up member said, spitting some of the blood and loose teeth out of his mouth, "The legendary black mage Zeref."

Everyone gaped at him in shock, "Z-Zeref?"

Ed's eyes widened and he quickly retreated back into his own thoughts, zoning out from the rest of the conversation, '_Zeref?_' Ed thought to himself, '_Could that man we saw earlier be this Zeref they were speaking of earlier? I remember reading about him in a book from the library... if I remember correctly, he was alive over 400 years ago..._'

Ed snapped back into reality when the dark guild member spoke once more, "You fairies will never be able to win against the Seven Kin of Purgatory! And now that we have the sins on our side, we're unstoppable. Not to mention when Zeref will be in our grasp!"

Ed's eyes widened in shock and an insane laugh escaped the Grimoire Heart's member's throat, "See? The shorty over there knows to be afraid!"

Ed clenched his fist and walked over to the offensive member, yanking up the captive by his collar, "Would you like to repeat that?"

The member opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off with a heavy metal fist colliding with his face. Strangled gasps rose into the air as Ed swung down his fist repeatedly, stopping himself eventually. Ed slowly brought the bloodied mess up to meet his eyes and he slowly asked, threat dripping off his voice, "Would you care to expound on these 'sins' that are with your stupid excuse of a guild?"

The guild member stuttered, trying to look for an answer, "I-I d-do-don't know... On-only the m-ma-master and the Se-seven kin of... Pur-purgatory have seen th-them..."

Ed sighed and dropped him unceremoniously on the forest floor, "You are useless."

Ed slowly dusted off his hands and turned around when Erza spoke up, "Was that really necessary Ed?"

Ed nodded, "Yes, the freak had it coming. And anyhow, I might know what this Zeref person looks like..."

Erza stared at the blond alchemist, "Good! We need to make sure that Grimoire Heart doesn't get him, as well as these 'sins'."

Ed nodded, "We must keep him away from the Homunculi."

"Homunculi?" Juvia asked confused.

"They are things I had the _pleasure_ of knowing," Ed sarcastically, "But they're bad news. I'm only guessing it's them though. So I'm not sure, but it's a hunch and I bet it's true."

The two girls before him nodded in understanding.

"We'll need to make sure everyone gets to the meeting location, we can't risk any casualties," Erza said.

Everyone present nodded, ready to take on this huge obstacle.

* * *

><p><strong>LunarFallenStar: Done! Hope you guys liked it! I liked this chapter and I hope you will stay tuned for the next chapter and R&amp;R! I hope I'll be able to update soon!<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**LunarFallenStar: Hey guys! I just got back from vacation and since summer has started for me, I plan on updating very quickly now! I'm sorry for the late update as I had finals to study for and take, then I had to go on vacation with no internet for two weeks so I humbly apologize for the inconvenience. I hope this chapter will make up for it and thank you all for the kind reviews and for reading.  
><strong>

**White Snowy Princess: Thanks for the review and I'm glad you liked my story! Sorry for updating late...  
><strong>

**SunshineAndMoonlight: Thanks for the review! I'm sorry for the late update and if I do put a story on Hiatus, I'll try to say so in my profile or in the story summary. And Kamui and Chi were adorable together with the bubbles and your new profile picture is ADORABLE!  
><strong>

**Assault Godzilla: Thanks for the review and I'm SO sorry about the late update! Yep, Ed's alchemy is 100% science, but he _can_ use some magic, but it's like a last resort method considering he doesn't have magic within him like the people of the Fairy Tail world do. And if the homunculi crash the party, things will get more hectic and the appearance of Acnologia will only serve to screw things up more. And I'm SO excited about the Fairy Tail movie and I was SO excited about Sacred Star of Milos coming out on dub. I just got it two weeks ago and I've watched it SO many times.**

**PEJP Bengtzone V2: Thanks for the review and sorry for the late update! Thanks for the encouragement.  
><strong>

**Feao: Thanks for the review and I'm SO sorry for the late update! I'm glad you liked it and I hope you will forgive me for updating late...  
><strong>

**xJake: Sorry for the late update and I'm glad you liked the story and thank you SO much for the review! And it's okay that you didn't update in a while, the end of the school year is always very hectic but it's always a relief when summer rolls around and you can relax briefly.  
><strong>

**BlueJeanne: Sorry for the late update and thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked the story! I'm so relieved that the characters weren't too OOC! I hope you like this chapter!  
><strong>

**FrancyPantsFrance: Thanks for the review and I apologize for the late update! Thanks for your kind review and I hope you like this chapter as well.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Previously~<strong>_

_**Erza stared at the blond alchemist, "Good! We need to make sure that Grimoire Heart doesn't get Zeref, as well as these 'sins'."**_

_**Ed nodded, "We must keep him away from the Homunculi."**_

_**"Homunculi?" Juvia asked confused.**_

_**"They are things I had the pleasure of knowing," Ed sarcastically, "But they're bad news. I'm only guessing it's them though. So I'm not sure, but it's a hunch and I bet it's true."**_

_**The two girls before him nodded in understanding.**_

_**"We'll need to make sure everyone gets to the meeting location, we can't risk any casualties," Erza said.**_

_**Everyone present nodded, ready to take on this huge obstacle.**_

* * *

><p>As Levy slowly dragged Gajeel back to camp and Erza took Juvia to go and search for Wendy, a sickening feeling slowly filled Ed's gut. Ed closed his eyes, feeling the ebb and flow of the earth's chi through the little alkahestry he knew. His eyes snapped open as an obvious presence made itself none.<p>

Ed felt the presence of a dangerous magic that no one in the guild possessed slowly being activated and quickly dashed in the direction it was in.

The sickening feeling tightened in his gut when a large tower of flames erupted on the horizon. After running as quickly as he could, he soon reached a cliff by the edge of the ocean where the bruised and battered Wendy, Lily, Charles, and Mest lay. Ed quickly noticed Natsu who was standing by them, a look of shock and anger mixed on his face.

"What's going on?" Ed asked, rushing over.

His question remained unanswered when a shadow passed overhead. Ed averted his eyes from the scene before him and looked up, eyes falling upon a flying... goat... who was dropping orbs upon the island. As the orbs fell closer and closer to Tenrou Island, Ed realized that people were inside them. People who he assumed were from Grimoire Heart.

When they were closed to the ground, the orbs disappeared and they brandished their weapons. As they fell towards them, ready for attack, Ed clapped his hands and transmuted his automail blade, blocking the downward strike of one of the members.

Ed slashed his arm out causing the man to fly backwards. Ed backed away and was soon back to back with Natsu, "I watch your back, you watch mine. Agreed?"

"Yeah," Natsu said, lighting his fists, "I'm all fired up!"

Ed and Natsu charged, beating back the enemies that were before them. Ed visibly stiffened however, when he sensed another fluctuation in the earth's chi through alkahestry, '_What the?_'

Ed backed up once more to where Natsu was, "There's a strange energy building up... I have a bad feeling about this..."

"What?" Natsu questioned, surprised.

Everyone present looked around in shock when the ground below shook, waves of energy ripping apart the ground beneath their feet. When the shaking settled, the fight resumed once more without hindrance, everyone unaware of Makarov's situation.

One member charged Ed using a magical weapon of sorts. Ed smirked, meeting the man's strike with his automail blade, before ducking under the blade and clapping his hands, thrusting them to the ground. The man stared at him for a few moments in confusion before a giant earthen fist hit him in the stomach.

As the man flew back and into a tree, multiple members surrounded Ed, all brandishing multiple weapons. Ed sighed heavily as he looked upon the twisted weapons of torture, "It looks like it would hurt if those hit me..."

"Finally realizing how hopeless your situation is shrimp?" One idiot questioned.

A tick mark appeared on Ed's forehead as the all charged him. Ed went into a handstand, spinning around quickly, shooting his legs out to kick them all across the face. As he lost momentum, he shot up, spinning with his automail blade extended. The group of enemies fell back, only one still standing, who just happened to be the one who called him a shrimp.

Ed charged forward, hoisting the man up by his collar, "WHO YOU CALLING A HALF-PINT, BEAN-SPROUT, MIDGET? I'LL KICK YOUR ASS INTO NEXT WEEK!"

To punctuate his threat, Ed's automail fist shot up, colliding with the man's face repeatedly. By the time he was finished, the man's nose was broken and he was missing all most all of his teeth plus the many bruises that covered his face. The man fell limp and Ed released his grip on the man's collar, sending him to the ground.

"You didn't let me finish my sentence..." Ed sneered, "I was going to say I would kick your butts before you could hit me."

Ed sighed once more when another group of enemies confronted him. He beat them back with haste and ease, their attacks not much of a challenge.

He felt Natsu beside him and he turned his head to give a sideways glance to the dragon slayer.

"These guys just keep coming!" Natsu yelled, punching an enemy in the face.

Ed nodded, kicking another in the gut, "They're like fucking cockroaches!"

"Flame bullet!" One of the enemies shouted, aiming his attack at Natsu.

"I've been waiting for you to do that!" Natsu said, grinning widely. As the flame shot towards him, Natsu opened his mouth, swallowing the torrent of flames with ease.

"What's up with this guy?"

"He swallowed flames!"

"Than he's..."

"Fire dragons..." Natsu said as enemies surrounded him, "WING ATTACK!"

Natsu spun around, flames igniting his arms. The enemies flew back with the force of the attack and remained collapsed upon this ground.

"This guy's inhuman," One enemy gasped.

"What should we do?"

"That's enough," A voice announced.

Everyone's attention darted to the source of the noise.

"Master Zancrow!" A member said relieved.

"You guys are not a match for them," A man with long, wild hair said, cackling madly, "You go look for Zeref. These guys will be no match for me."

"Thank you, Master Zancrow," One said, relieved, "These guys are ridiculously strong. Not to mention that guy's the Salamander-!"

"Please excuse us-"

"Wait just a damn minute!" Zancrow roared, "Did you just say 'strong'? There isn't a guild that is stronger than Grimoire Heart. What I'm saying is... OUR GUILD HAS NO PLACE FOR WEAKLINGS! YOU CAN BURN IN HELL!"

Zancrow began to cackle madly as he shot his flames towards his unsuspecting fellow members of Grimoire Heart.

"What are you doing?" Natsu roared in anger, "They're your allies!"

Zancrow turned to him and shot his black flames toward Natsu.

"Flames don't work on me!" Natsu said, opening his mouth to swallow them.

"Natsu, those flames aren't right!" Happy yelled at his companion in worry.

"What? I can't swallow them!" Natsu questioned aloud in shock.

"Don't get so cocky you wannabe dragon slayer!" Zancrow roared.

Flames clouded everyone's view as Ed and Natsu disappeared in the black flames.

"My powers are on a different level than yours," Zancrow boasted, "I'm a god-killer... a god slayer..."

The black flames dispersed, but Zancrow was shocked to see a crumbling wall of earth, "What the?"

"Unfortunately for you..." Ed's voice sounded through the still air, "I don't really believe in God so you are out of luck."

"What?"

"Zancrow deary," A smooth voice like velvet spoke, "I thought I warned you about Fullmetal's powers."

A woman's figure appeared next to Zancrow and Ed's eyes widened.

"Mom?" Ed spoke up, "No... you're not mom. You're the homunculus they call sloth are you not?"

"You catch on quickly," Sloth said evenly, "You're smart. Too bad I'll have to kill you."

"Like I'll let that happen!" Ed growled, "Let's go Natsu!"

Natsu nodded, standing up behind the blonde, "Thanks for the help. I'm all fired up!"

* * *

><p><strong>LunarFallenStar: Done! Hope you guys liked it! I liked this chapter and I hope you will stay tuned for the next chapter and R&amp;R! I hope I'll be able to update soon!<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**LunarFallenStar: Hey guys! I've decided when I'll update this story. I'm going to try to update this story every Monday. Thank you all for reading this story and I hope you like it. I appreciate all the kind reviews you guys have been leaving and how you are (hopefully) enjoying this story. It makes this all worth while. And also, YAY! 100 reviews, you guys are awesome! Cyber cookies for everyone!**

**White Snowy Princess: Thank you for the review! I'm glad you liked the chapter. I hope I don't disappoint with Ed and Natsu fighting Sloth and Zancrow! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Assault Godzilla: Thanks for the review and LOL at the unintentional pun. Ed will definitely have some trouble with Sloth. It would be interesting to see how Ed would deal with Acnologia (I'm came up with a HUGE plot twist, but I'm not sure if I should do it or not...) I can't wait 'til the FT movie comes out and I totally agree with you about Fairy Tail taking the reins so to speak from FMA. But even so, FMA will also have a special place in my heart as my all time favorite anime.**

**PEJP Bengtzone V2: Thanks for the review and the encouragement. Hope you like this chapter!**

**xJake: I hope it's interesting. I don't have much faith in my fight scenes *sigh***

**Countrygirl3961: I'm glad you like my story and thanks SO much for the review!**

**SunshineAndMoonlight: Thanks for the review! I hope Ed's reaction to Zancrow will be enjoyable. And your avatar picture is still adorable!**

**BlueJeanne: Thanks for the review! I'm flattered you think my chapters are epic. Glad you are looking toward to the fight and I hope it won't be too bad to read...**

**Rex: I had to have Ed give up his philosopher's stone for future purposes. Thank you for being honest and for your opinion, I'm glad you were honest and frank with me.**

**xXLovelyAnimeLoverXx: Your feeling about the epic battle scene is correct! And thank you so much, I'm really flattered... Well, I'm glad I made you rethink crossovers. I used to not like crossovers, but now they're my main story. It's mainly because I read one really good crossover and I decided to read more and became hooked. Anyway, thanks for the review and I'm still really flattered.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Previously~<strong>_

_**"Zancrow deary," A smooth voice like velvet spoke, "I thought I warned you about Fullmetal's powers."**_

_**A woman's figure appeared next to Zancrow and Ed's eyes widened.**_

_**"Mom?" Ed spoke up, "No... you're not mom. You're the homunculus they call sloth are you not?"**_

_**"You catch on quickly," Sloth said evenly, "You're smart. Too bad I'll have to kill you."**_

_**"Like I'll let that happen!" Ed growled, "Let's go Natsu!"**_

_**Natsu nodded, standing up behind the blonde, "Thanks for the help. I'm all fired up!"**_

* * *

><p>Both sides glared at their opponents, estimating how much damage they could do. Sloth and Zancrow both knew only what they were told about their opponents as Zancrow never encountered either and a completely different Sloth faced Ed and his group back in Amestris. The same was true for the duo from Fairy Tail as even Ed had no clue about what powers Sloth possessed.<p>

Zancrow and Sloth were the first to act. Zancrow charged forward, his fists ignited, and attacked Natsu, swinging down his fists causing Natsu to backflip away. Sloth stayed mainly in the background, not attacking yet, but analyzing when each attack would strike.

Natsu ignited his fist to punch Zancrow but was shocked when water wrapped around his hand, putting out the flame.

"W-what?" Natsu gasped in shock.

Ed looked around, his critical, golden eyes narrowing when Sloth was no where to be found. Ed's eyes shot back to Natsu's arm when an arm-like appendage formed out of water, sharpening to a point. It slashed out, causing Natsu to be knocked back by the force of the blow. The water flew off of his arm, morphing back into the form of Sloth.

Natsu slowly staggered back to his feet, facing Zancrow.

Ed turned to Sloth, immediately realizing if Natsu was to land a hit, he'd have to dispose of Sloth first.

Ed charged forward, clapping his hands. He placed his left hand on his right forearm, transmuting his auto-mail blade quickly. Sloth moved back slightly when Ed repeatedly slashed out in multiple directions, all strikes coordinated enough to distract her from Natsu.

While Ed was keeping Sloth distracted, Natsu charged once more and began to attack Zancrow with punches in rapid succession, "God slayer my ass!" Natsu roared when Zancrow nimbly dodged all of his attacks. Swinging one of his legs out, Natsu aimed a strong kick at Zancrow, "Are you trying to tell me God taught that to you?"

"Since Master Hades could possibly be called a god," Zancrow said, catching Natsu's foot whit his hand, "This is indeed the magic I learned from 'god'!"

Natsu growled as Zancrow twisted his foot and threw him back. He gritted his teeth, raising his fists to prepare for another attack.

Ed slashed downwards, striking through Sloth, causing her to turn to a puddle. That state did not last long however, when she quickly resumed her previous form.

Ed growled, '_I can't keep this up forever... My attacks aren't doing any damage..._'

Sloth brought her hand up, slashing at Edward with water. Ed ducked under the attacking, clapping his hands. He quickly place his hands on the water, freezing it. He shot up, using his auto-mail blade to cut through the ice.

Sloth gritted her teeth, retracting her hand.

Ed flipped back to where Natsu was panting for breath.

"We need a better plan for this," Ed muttered quietly to his pink haired companion, "We need to work together on this..."

Natsu nodded briefly, "Yeah, my flames aren't working on this guy.

Sloth and Zancrow regrouped, staring cockily at their opponents.

"Heh," Zancrow sneered, "You guys had enough already? That's disappointing."

Ed glared at the annoying 'god' slayer in front of him, "This guy really likes to pis me off."

Sloth smirked, slashing her arms repeatedly sending multiple blades of water at the pair. Ed clapped his hands, placing them upon the ground quickly. Walls came up to defend the boys repeatedly, being smashed over and over by the force of the water. When the last one shot out at them, Ed clapped his hands once more, freezing the large column of water directed at them.

Natsu quickly jumped over his head, sliding down the ice and straight towards Zancrow and Sloth. Since Natsu was being propelled by his flames, Ed's eyes watched as the ice slowly began to thaw, causing some of the water to evaporate. His eyes widened as a plan hit him.

When the ice was gone, Ed charged forward, preparing to attack with Natsu.

Natsu and Zancrow both pivoted away from the other, charging up their flames in their hands. They faced each other once more, unleashing their attacks.

"FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!"

"FIRE GOD'S KAGUTSUCHI!"

The flames met, both equal in force for the meantime. Wendy and the exceeds watching flinched at the incredible heat and Edward smirked, ignoring the pain in his ports due to his sizzling auto-mail limbs, when he noticed that Sloth was evaporating slightly because of the heat.

Suddenly, the flame dispersed and Natsu was sent flying back, Zancrow's flame overpowering him.

Ed gritted his teeth and clapped, slowing Natsu's flight by rearranging the molecules of air around the dragon slayer.

"Natsu!" Happy cried.

"Damn cats!" Zancrow growled, sending his flames toward Wendy and the exceeds, "You're really starting to piss me off.

Ed clapped his hands once more, rearranging the oxygen molecules to send the flame right back to Zancrow, whose eyes were wide with shock.

"What! I can't control my flames!"

The flames surrounded the god slayer, but didn't effect him overall, only inhibiting his vision and smell. When the flames dispersed, a metal fist collided with Zancrow's unsuspecting face. His head snapped back painfully, a large crack resounding in the air.

The god slayer flew back, landing on the ground, rubbing his broken nose. He got up slowly, blood cascading down his face and dripping slowly onto the ground at his feet.

Natsu staggered to his feet, locking eyes with Edward. In that second, it was as if a whole plan was said without any words being spoken. Natsu nodded and sprung into action.

He ran over to Sloth, using his flames to evaporate any water that came his way. He slowly backed her to where the injured Zancrow was standing.

Natsu rubbed his wrist guards together, creating a spark through the ignition cloth. Activating the alchemic circle, he turned the spark into a roaring inferno and engulfed the two enemies with it.

Zancrow smirked, swallowing the flames. He laughed maniacally before aiming an attack at the two. Ed clapped his hands, sending the attack right back towards Zancrow and Sloth.

They were once again engulfed in flames, however, they were not able to escape as the flames followed their every move.

Ed smirked, "I was once told by Natsu that one is not able to consume their own flames... sucks to be you I guess."

Zancrow yet again remained unaffected, but the fierce heat was taking its toll on Sloth, whose water attacks were being evaporated before they could take effect.

After what seemed like forever, Sloth had completely evaporated, unable to fight any longer. The flames dispersed from their victims and Natsu charged, delivering a well placed kick at Zancrow's chest, sending him back

Ed panted, slightly winded from keeping the transmutation going for that long.

Zancrow staggered up, "You bastards! You think that's enough to defeat me! You're underestimating Grimoire Heart! FIRE GOD'S BELLOW!"

Unable to block or dodge an attack of that magnitude, Ed crossed his arms in front of himself in defense. The flames were soon upon them and the duo was sent flying into the air, landing painfully upon the ground far away, Zancrow's insane laughter echoing in the air.

* * *

><p>Once he regained his senses, Natsu slowly sat up, blinking away the blurriness in his vision. He turned slightly, seeing a still knocked out Ed on the ground.<p>

"Edo," Natsu said, shaking the blonde beside him, "Get up!"

Ed's eyes slowly blinked awake, golden eyes looking sleepily at his surroundings.

"That smell," Natsu said, sniffing the air slightly. He looked around quickly before his eyes widened in shock, "Grandpa!"

Natsu stood up and ran out of Ed's field of vision, "Natsu, what happened?"

Ed's question fell on deff ears as Natsu kneeled beside Makarov, shaking his unconscious and wounded body, "Hey... You've gotta be kidding me... Grandpa! You alright?"

Ed sat up slowly, looking off in the direction Natsu had run off in. Golden eyes widened when he saw Makarov upon the ground, "Old man?"

Makarov groaned, "... Natsu... Ed...?" Coughs wracked his near lifeless form.

Ed jumped up, dashing over to Makarov.

"Grandpa! Dammit, your wounds look horrible! Just wait! I'll take you to Wendy! No.. maybe it'd be bad to move you now!"

Ed kneeled beside Makarov, clapping his hands, "Listen up, old man, this might sting a little, so grit your teeth and bear it."

"Natsu... Ed... listen carefully..." Makarov wheezed.

"Be careful," Ed said, talking will strain the wound..."

Makarov turned to face Natsu, "We have... no hope of winning... this... Who gave you... those wounds..."

"That's nothing to worry about! I'm definitely going to win next time!"

"Please Natsu... Take everyone... and run away..."

Ed gritted his teeth as he continued to concentrate. Natsu's eyes widened, "What about the S-Class Exam! You're the Master of Fairy Tail aren't you! Don't say we can't win!"

"There's times... when one must step down..."

"I-" Natsu yelled, only to be cut off by a maniacal laughter.

"Boy, you got you're ass whooped by Master Hades!" Zancrow cackled madly.

"Master Hades?" Natsu questioned getting up.

"Natsu... stop... you are no match for... him..."

"What do you mean I'm no match for him..." Natsu muttered, shaking slightly.

Makarov stared at Natsu in shock, '_Fear? From Natsu of all people..._'

"What's wrong dragonslayer? There's sweat rolling down your whole body."

"Is this... fear...?" Natsu asked slowly, hands tightening into fists.

Makarov watched, eyes staring at him with worry, pleading for Natsu to stop.

Ed smirked, watching Natsu out of the corner of his eye. Makarov looked at the blonde healing him, confused by his smirk.

"Yes, dragon slayer! That's fear!" Zancrow said, cackling, "When faced with an absolute being right before their very eyes people fear, shudder and can do nothing but freeze!"

"No," Natsu said, flames collecting around his body, "This may be fear, but it's different from the true fear Gildartz was talking about..."

"Huh?" Zancrow asked, smirking.

"These shivers..." Natsu said, "Are coming from the fear that whoever did this to Grandpa... Might be finished off by someone other than me..."

Zancrow's eyes widened, and for once he was stunned speechless.

"I WILL DEFEAT MASTER HADES MYSELF!" Natsu growled, "AND I WILL NEVER FORGIVE ANY OF YOU!"

* * *

><p><strong>LunarFallenStar: And done! Stay tuned for the next chapter! However, since I will be at camp from next Monday to next Friday, a new chapter will sadly not be posted. Please R&amp;R to give me feedback on this chapter! 'Til next time I update, bye~!<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**LunarFallenStar: Hey guys! I'm back from camp and after sleeping for a whole day, I got cracking on this chapter. However, I wasn't able to update anything as I had to assist at a groundbreaking ceremony all day and help with multiple things throughout the week. So I'm sorry for the super late update! Hope you will enjoy this chapter and thank you all for reading and for your kind reviews.**

**Assault Godzilla: Thanks for the review! Linkin Park is one of my favorite bands too. Since Sloth's out of the way, things will go a lot smoother but she most likely won't be coming back. LOL at the 'it'd oughta be a great Kodak moment.' Also, I could see Fullmetal being a term for military badasses considering there's another anime called 'Full Metal Panic' which is about a teenage military officer protecting a girl... so maybe... I'm just rambling right now... but anyway thanks for the review!**

**xXLovelyAnimeLoverXx: Thanks for the kind review and I'm so glad you like my story~!**

**SunshineAndMoonlight: Thanks for the review and you're welcome for the comment on your avatar(I see you've changed it yet again. It's still as awesome as always)**

**BlueJeanne: Thanks for the review and I'm so glad you liked the fight scene :) Here's the update!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Previously~<em>**

**_"These shivers..." Natsu said, "Are coming from the fear that whoever did this to Grandpa... Might be finished off by someone other than me..."_**

**_Zancrow's eyes widened, and for once he was stunned speechless._**

**_"I WILL DEFEAT MASTER HADES MYSELF!" Natsu growled, "AND I WILL NEVER FORGIVE ANY OF YOU!"_**

* * *

><p>Ed, still crouching beside the wounded Makarov, slowly the small black jacket he wore over his tank top, smirking even wider at what Natsu had said. Makarov raised an inquisitive eyebrow at the blonde's actions. Ed, taking the material in his hands, ripped it slowly into strips, stretching out the material to create makeshift bandages.<p>

"You owe me a jacket," Edward muttered, beginning to bandage Makarov's wounds, "So you've gotta stay alive, got that gramps?"

Zancrow stared at the dragon slayer in disbelief before his mouth pulled into a wicked smirk, "Defeat Master Hades?" He chuckled softly before stepping forward and glaring harshly at the pink haired dragon slayer, "I'm gonna make it so you can't even joke about that.

Natsu narrowed his eyes dangerously, slowing drawing back his fist. Using his full force, he brought his hand down on the back of Zancrow's head, causing the god slayer to jerk forward and begin to fall towards the ground. Under normal circumstances, the mage would've normally face planted into the ground, but Natsu quickly ignited his other fist and swung upwards, sending the god slayer flying through the air.

Zancrow landed with a thud, skidding back from the force, but remaining relatively unscathed, "Do you honestly think _that_ could hurt me? Those pitiful flames don't even hurt."

Natsu growled, jumping from tree to tree, propelling himself towards his opponent. He dived down, swinging out his leg to aim a kick at Zancrow, only to be blocked by a wall of scorching, black flames.

"I thought I told you..." Zancrow growled, swiping his claws of flame across Natsu's face, "God flames are on a completely different level than your puny dragon flames!"

Natsu gritted his teeth as he felt the flames scorch through his dragon scales.

"God flames don't burn," Zancrow roared, aiming a pillar of his flames at Natsu, "They are flare halberds... THAT DESTROY EVERYTHING!"

Ed stood up, looking at the fight from a distance before looking at Makarov, "I'm gonna go help that idiot... don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

Ed walked off, slowly heading towards the two fighting slayers, following the obvious path of destruction.

"Edward!" Makarov growled, wincing slightly, "Is that anyway to speak to your elders."

Ed looked over his shoulder, grinning, "Sorry, respect has never been my forte!"

Back at the fight, Natsu flew backwards through the air. He gritted his teeth as he heard Zancrow's annoying laughter through the sound of debris flying through the air. To regain control, he briefly landed on a large log that was airborne. He looked at Zancrow, who looked slightly shocked, and grinned widely. Using flames to propel himself, he sent the giant log soaring down to the ground, crushing Zancrow.

Natsu's eyes widened as the log began to rumble slightly, before igniting. All of a sudden, Zancrow burst through the top, raising his fist and punching the dragon slayer in the gut.

"Did you know? God loves eating magic flames," Zancrow smirked, readying an attack.

"Not on my watch dammit!" A voice yelled from behind them.

Zancrow began to look over his shoulder, but only saw a blur of gold and black as he was tackled to the ground. His vision faded in and out of focus as his head collided with the hard ground. He heard a clap and felt something cold and metal pointed at his throat.

Zancrow blinked his eyes open slowly and saw none other than Edward Elric pinning him face-down to the ground, a blade protruding from his automail pointed at the back of his neck. He gulped slightly at the dangerous object glinting in the sunlight, before regaining his poker face, "It's going to take more than that to kill me pipsqueak."

Ed gritted his teeth, annoyance obviously seeping through, but he decided to reign it in. He gripped Zancrow's arm in his flesh hand tighter, deciding to twist it behind the mage's back painfully, "I normally don't like taking lives, but I can always make an exception with a lowlife bastard like you. So I'd advise you to keep the childish insults to yourself or I'll be forced to slit your throat with my blade, no problem at all." Ed grinned wickedly, applying more pressure with his blade.

Natsu gaped at his comrade, '_Since when did Edo talk like that?_'

Zancrow shook slightly, a mad cackle slipping through his throat, "You think that's enough to hold me?"

Flames covered Zancrow's body and Ed's eyes widened as he watched his automail blade melt and drip onto the ground, "WINRY'S GONNA KILL ME!"

Ed jumped away, clapping his hands and returning his automail back to solid form. Ed narrowed his eyes, '_I didn't know he could get the metal to heat up to melting point so quickly... it's unscientific! Well... I am in a world of magic so it's really not a huge surprise..._'

Zancrow turned around and sent his flames flying towards Natsu, who was quickly engulfed. When flames were hurtled towards Ed, he quickly clapped his hands and redirected the flames. Ed looked over at Natsu before gritting his teeth.

'_I can't move the oxygen away from him without suffocating him..._' Ed thought, still concentrating on keeping the flame attacks away from him, '_I'll have to do this quickly..._' His concentration wavered when something shot by and latched onto Zancrow.

Everyone's eyes followed the object, which now appeared to be an enlarged hand, back to it's source.

"DON'T HURT MY CHILDREN BEFORE MY VERY EYES!" Makarov growled, ignoring the stress on his wounds, "I'LL GRIND YOU UP 'TILL NOTHING REMAINS!"

"If you don't let go soon, I'll burn your whole arm off!" Zancrow sneered, igniting his own body in flames as well as Makarov's hand which was still wrapped around Zancrow's torso.

"Do you think I'll let you go!" Makarov roared, putting more force into his grip, "DON'T UNDERESTIMATE THE POWER OF FAMILY!"

Natsu's eyes widened in shock, before closing slightly as a smile spread on his face. He looked towards Ed, who immediately met his eyes. Another silent message exchanged between the two before Ed smirked, nodding slightly.

Ed ran towards Zancrow, clapping his hands. Zancrow faced him and raised an inquisitive brow. Ed narrowed his eyes, rearranging the particles around Makarov's hand and caused the flames to be dispelled. Keeping the transmutation active he turned his eyes to where Natsu still remained engulfed in flames.

In the center of the orb of flames, the area around natsu dissipated for a moment, before filling up with flames once more. Ed stared at the pink haired dragon slayer, waiting patiently for Natsu's plan to take effect.

"The dragon slayer kicked the bucket first~!" Zancrow chortled **(A/N: I like that word... chortled... *snicker*)**with sadistic glee.

Ed waited expectantly as Natsu's magic disappeared, to the surprise of Makarov.

Eyes widened when Natsu opened his mouth and slowly began to swallow the flames. When done, Natsu smirked widely, "I see... I guess there do exist flames which you need to eat a special way..."

Makarov tossed the unsuspecting Zancrow in the air. Ed smirked and clapped his hands, rearranging particles to keep the god slayer suspended in the air and delay his descent.

"I don't wanna die... nor do I wanna let anyone else die..." Natsu muttered while Ed walked over and stood next to him, "We're all going home together, to Fairy Tail."

Ed grinned and clapped his hands, causing Natsu to ignite his own flames, "Let them unite! THE FLAMES OF DRAGONS AND GODS! DRAGON GOD'S BRILLIANT FLAMES!"

Natsu clapped as well, shooting a giant orb of pure flame hurtling towards Zancrow while Ed increased its power by rearranging the oxygen and other particles in the air to create an unstoppable flame.

The flames heat made everyone sweat. Zancrow's muffled scream reverberated through the still atmosphere. Natsu panted heavily as a crispy Zancrow slowly fell to the ground.

"Grandpa... Let's fight..." Natsu said, "I know there are times when it's best to retreat... Gildartz taught me that... but now isn't one of those times. Now, it's time to make them pay for messing with Fairy Tail. It's time to make them feel the full power of our guild! Let's fight... Grandp-"

Natsu wobbled slightly, before falling down. Luckily before he collided with the ground, Ed caught him, "Woah there, buddy... be careful, you used a lot of your energy."

"Natsu!" Makarov yelled in worry.

Ed turned back and grinned, "Don't worry, this idiot can't go down that easily."

* * *

><p><strong>LunarFallenStar: And done, I hope you liked it! Please R&amp;R to give me your thoughts. Again, I apologize for the late update and I look forward to updating next Monday. I hope you enjoyed this chapter~! Until next time, Bye bi~!<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**LunarFallenStar: Hey guys! Sorry for the EXTREMELY EXTREMELY EXTREMELY late update. I was busy, going back to school in a few weeks and all, as well as tired and all these other excuses. So I apologize for that and I hope you enjoy this really late chapter!**

**Assault Godzilla: Thanks for the review and so sorry about the late chapter update. Linkin Park is an amazing band. Oh, my avatar is a modified version of MEGPOID Gumi's Camellia outfit. Hope that wasn't confusing lol. Yep, Zancrow sure got spanked by them XD I just thought if Ed damages his arm some, he could handle it because I'm assuming he can maintain his automail in some way. Like fixing some simple stuff. That would be totally AWESOME if he had wolverine claws! And the iron man energy blasts would be amazing too. FT movie! I'm so excited (I have the release date marked on my calendar XD)**

**Guest: Thanks! I'm glad you like it!**

**majishan: Thanks for the review. And you're right, Ed most likely won't react to Acnologia well... I don't think anyone did for that matter now that I think about it...**

**xXLovelyAnimeLoverXx: Thanks for the review and I'm really glad you liked it! Sorry about the extremely late update.**

**TigressfromFiore: Thanks for the review! I'm super glad you liked the chapter!**

**xJake: Thanks for the review and you finally got another chapter (after like three weeks sadly ^ ^") At least you had Soul Eater to watch in the meantime. It's a totally awesome show! Didn't really update soon, so sorry about that.**

**BlueJeanne: Thanks for the review! I totally agree. Zancrow talks waaaay too much. Not to mention 99% of the stuff that comes out of his mouth is stupid and annoying. The 1% that isn't annoying is fire. He did get waht was coming to him and I agree one hundred percent that Natsu's awesome. Soooo far, I'm not doing so goo with Monday updating... CURSE YOU PROCRASTINATION, CURSE YOU!**

**SunshineAndMoonlight: Haha, it does sound funny. Chortled supposed to mean like laughing or something like that... It's like a laugh, but 'chortled' sounds more interesting than 'laugh'!**

**Guest: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it.**

**CrazySarahify: Thanks for the review and I'm really glad you liked it. I feel so flattered!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Previously~<em>**

_**Natsu wobbled slightly, before falling down. Luckily before he collided with the ground, Ed caught him, "Woah there, buddy... be careful, you used a lot of your energy."**_

_**"Natsu!" Makarov yelled in worry.**_

_**Ed turned back and grinned, "Don't worry, this idiot can't go down that easily."**_

* * *

><p>Ed dragged Natsu slowly back to where Makarov lay. Carefully placing the dragon slayer down by the injured Makarov, Ed looked around, remaining on edge. For all he knew, another one of the seven kin of purgatory could pop out all of sudden, and to an even worse extent, a homunculus. He could only hope that the others who ran into enemies were alright. Off and on during their previous fight, Ed could feel fluctuations of energy that signaled someone was using magic.<p>

Ed whirled around when a twig snapped, muscles tensing out of reflex. He sighed and relaxed when his eyes fell upon Wendy and the exceeds who approached them, albeit cautiously.

"Is Zancrow gone?" Wendy asked, worry etched into her voice.

Ed looked at the young, blue-haired girl, a small, reassuring smile spreading on his face, "Yep, Natsu here knocked that sucker out."

Wendy's eyes drifted downwards, before finally resting upon the injured forms of Natsu and Makarov which were upon the ground.

"Aye! Natsu!" Happy yelled in worry, running towards his best friend.

"Master! Natsu-san!" Wendy said, rushing towards the two before kneeling by their side.

"I healed the old man's wounds as much as possible before helping Natsu in the fight. I haven't gotten around to healing them more thoroughly yet."

"You had to do it all by yourself?" Wendy questioned, "I'll help you heal them. You must be growing weary by now."

Ed smiled, "Thanks, that'll help a lot."

Wendy slowly scooted over until she was by Natsu. Placing her palms on top of his injured chest, she murmured the spell. A calming, serene light enveloped her hands as her eyes narrowed in concentration as she began to patch up the fire dragon slayer's wounds.

Ed kneeled over Makarov, clapping his hands before placing them on the elderly man's small frame. His brow furrowed slightly as he focused on the Master's more serious wounds.

A few minutes passed, and soon Wendy's labored breathing could be heard clearly in the stillness of the forest. Ed looked up with worry and place a hand on the girl's shoulder, "Are you alright? Don't push yourself too hard."

Carla placed her white paw on Wendy's thigh as well, "You should listen to him, you won't be of any assistance if you push yourself to exhaustion."

"I know, but for some reason, my healing magic isn't working," Wendy said in exasperation, a small sigh passing her lips.

Groaning in pain, Makarov tilted his head to look at her, "H-heal... Natsu..."

"I'm going to heal you too, Master!" Wendy assured.

"Are you able... to purify Natsu's... scarf?" Makarov wheezed, "It's evil properties... are canceling out the... effects of your h-healing magic..."

A look of revelation passed Wendy's features before she turned her attention to Natsu's scarf. The gentle glow enveloped her hands once more and reciting the spell, the traces of the evil magic were completely gone. The muffler was no longer black, but restored to its original color.

She focused her attention back to Natsu's wounds and began to stitch up the pink haired mage once more, only this time without any form of hindrance.

A gentle breeze rustled through the trees of the forest, creating a melancholic tune. As an unconscious Natsu breathed in, his nose twitched slightly as a peculiar scent filled his senses. He sat up with a start, looking around in confusion.

"Natsu?" Ed asked, ceasing his healing of Makarov.

"This smell..." Natsu inhaled once more, "The guy! That guy I met on Garuna Island!"

Natsu stood up, a scowl on his face. He turned in a direction before walking away briskly, "He's close!"

"Natsu-san!" Wendy gasped as the dragon slayer walked away.

"Natsuuuuu!" Happy called after his partner, soon getting up and running after him on his small legs.

Ed gritted his teeth before standing, dusting off his pants, "That idiot! He's just asking for trouble isn't he?!"

Ed turned to Wendy, "Stay by Makarov, okay?" Wendy nodded slightly in response causing Ed to run off after Natsu.

As he ran through the forest, more and more waves of magical energy disrupted the earth's flow of chi. Ed gritted his teeth, fighting back the stinging sensation he felt creeping up his spine every time a new spurt of energy flowed through the atmosphere.

As if on cue, a large explosion of magical energy rippled through the atmosphere, rendering Ed breathless. The young alchemist stumbled before falling forward onto his knees as more and more magical energy went off.

Gritting his teeth, Ed stood up once more, turning to face a different direction than Natsu had run off to. He had lost sight of the Fire mage anyway. Ed walked forward, a new mission settling in his mind. Finding out what had sent off that large explosion of magical energy.

Ed ran forward, ignoring the annoying underbrush that flicked against his skin. Approaching the edge of the tree-line, Ed almost gasped at what he saw. A giant crater with none other than a bruised and beaten Mira Jane and a tearful Lisanna in the center.

He jogged forward, sliding down to the bottom of the crater with ease. He approached the two sisters cautiously, speaking up softly when he was close enough, "Just what happened here?"

Lisanna jumped slightly before looking back at Ed, tears dripping from her bright blue eyes, "Edward-san? You have to help Mira-nee! Please!"

Ed leaned over slightly, now able to get a better look at the unconscious bar tender. His eyes narrowed slightly at the extent of her wounds. She was in very bad shape. He crouched down slightly and picked up Mira Jane, pulling her onto his back carefully so he wouldn't agitate her already severe injuries. He stood up slowly before turning to face the still teary eyed Lisanna.

"Let's get her outta' here, I'll be able to treat her better up at main camp, no matter what condition it's in," Ed said, placing one foot on the side of the crater before slowly walking up.

Lisanna nodded and followed the golden eyed alchemist up to the ruins of main camp. They walked over to the remains of the nurse's tent and walked inside, quickly locating a hospital bed. Ed walked over and gently set down the eldest take over sibling on the bed.

Lisanna walked over as well, kneeling beside her sister.

Ed pulled up a stool and sat down at Mira Jane's bed side. He sighed softly before clapping his hands. He placed them over Mira's form and squinted his eyes, focusing intensely on the unconscious woman's injuries.

The only thing that filled the silence was Lisanna's small sniffles and silent sobs. She would constantly be wiping her eyes, only to have more tears spill over.

Ed sighed irritably, his antennae twitching slightly, "Would you stop crying?"

Lisanna looked up, a wave of hurt passing over her features.

Ed noticed this and sighed, his expression softening, "Your sister wouldn't want the first thing to see when she wakes up to be her sister crying her brains out at her bedside. Smile some, Mira would want it that way."

Lisanna sniffled slightly, wiping the remaining tears out of her eyes before smiling widely. Ed grinned, watching the young girl before turning his eyes back down to Mira's unconscious form to resume healing the severe injuries.

* * *

><p><strong>LunarFallenStar: And done! Hope you guys liked this chapter! Please stay tuned for the next one! R&amp;R if you enjoyed it! I would love to hear your feedback.<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**LunarFallenStar: Hey guys! Guess who's the worse at updating? ME~! Sorry for the EXTREMELY late update (like ridiculously late). Anyway, the truth is, I've lost a lot of motivation for this fic, BUT WORRY NOT! I SHALL PERSEVERE! And finish it and not just kinda' drop it. I've read fanfics that are absolutely amazing only for the author to drop them, and I don't want to do that to my loyal readers who have stuck with this story which is practically filled with plot-holes. Anyway, enough of my rambling. I've decided to stick the response to reviews at the end so people don't have to keep scrolling to get to the story.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Previously~<em>**

_**Ed sighed irritably, his antennae twitching slightly, "Would you stop crying?"**_

_**Lisanna looked up, a wave of hurt passing over her features.**_

_**Ed noticed this and sighed, his expression softening, "Your sister wouldn't want the first thing to see when she wakes up to be her sister crying her brains out at her bedside. Smile some, Mira would want it that way."**_

_**Lisanna sniffled slightly, wiping the remaining tears out of her eyes before smiling widely. Ed grinned, watching the young girl before turning his eyes back down to Mira's unconscious form to resume healing the severe injuries.**_

* * *

><p>Sweat beaded and rolled down a furrowed brow. Golden eyes gazed intently in upmost concentration as the wounds marring the young barmaid's skin slowly closed. The earth's chi jolted, bursts of magical energy causing the patterned flow to ripple.<p>

Edward grunted in frustration, unable to manipulate the chi for very long. He leaned back, absentmindedly wiping the sweat from his forehead, "Feels like everyone's fighting with all their might," Ed said, before muttering quietly, "That or getting their asses handed to them..."

He resumed his work on healing Mira Jane, nervousness pricking at the back of his mind as Lisanna's gaze burrowed into the back of his head. He sighed, turning to face the take over sibling.

"Look, your sister is going to be fine," Ed assured, "But you staring at me like that isn't going to help her case at all."

Lisanna jumped slightly, bowing her head, "S-sorry!"

Ed chuckled softly, returning to his work.

A few minutes passed by and Mira's condition was steadily getting better. Ed couldn't help the smile that crossed over his face.

He stiffened when he felt a presence nearby. Clapping his hands, he quickly changed his automail arm into a blade and whirled around, pointing it in the direction of the unknown entity.

A shriek resounded in the silence and Ed flinched slightly.

Levy stared at the blade pointed threateningly at her throat, and gulped. She subconsciously pulled the wounded Gajeel closer to herself.

Analytical golden eyes soon noticed the iron dragon slumped over the small girl's shoulder and widened, "Even Gajeel got this beaten up?"

He hurried over to Levy and took the injured dragon slayer from her, leading him over to a spare cot. He lowered him slowly, and immediately began checking over his wounds. Small lacerations and abrasions marred the tough skin of Gajeel's form. Ed sighed in relief when no avulsions were found. He couldn't do much about those no matter how much he wanted to.

His eyes closed, keying into the energy of the earth as he began to heal his newest patient.

Behind him, the two girls trembled as they watched their friends being healed.

"This enemy's strong..." Levy murmured, "Gajeel's pretty strong, and he barely managed to win. Even Mira lost, and she's an S-Class mage..."

Lisanna sighed, staring at her sister with sadness, "Well, at least they're both still breathing... that's a blessing if any..."

"If I had been stronger," Levy whispered, "Maybe Gajeel wouldn't be like this right now..."

"It's all my fault..." Lisanna cried silently, "All my fault..."

The snapping of a twig was heard farther off in the distance, gaining the two girls' attention.

"It's not your fault," A deep voice choked out.

"Elf-nii-chan!" Lisanna cried out in worry.

Elfman stood in the clearing, injuries littering his body. Two particularly nasty wounds were upon his left shoulder, consisting of two stakes jabbed into his flesh. His whole body trembled under the force of his exertion, holding an unconscious Evergreen in his arms.

"They're strong," Elfman panted, "It hurts, but they're too strong. We can't do anything! Damn it!"

He fell to his knees, tears pouring down his face, "I'm pathetic! I couldn't protect the one's dear to me..."

Ed sat back on his heels, finished for the most part with healing Gajeel. He was forever grateful for the boosted healing ability of the dragon slayer. He stood up, straightening as he made his way over to the group.

"A kingdom divided is doomed to fall," He said softly, looking at the ground, "Stand up and use the two legs you were given to fight. Fight for your loved ones! Fight for your honor! Fight for Fairy Tail! No matter the adversity, Fairy Tail can't be beaten because of the strength of your bonds... Isn't that what being in this guild is all about?"

The group stared at him in confusion, before Levy's eyes lit up in realization, "Ed's right... We need to unite! This exam drove us apart, but now we need to combine our feelings instead of prioritizing ourselves. We are Fairy Tail! We need to combine our strengths and WIN!" She stood up, shouting into the sky as tears poured down her face, "Everyone! Please... Unite your feelings and stand as one!"

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip<strong>

Ed looked at his four patients who were presiding in the remains of the main base of Fairy Tail. He sighed, turning to the only one still conscious.

The alchemist turned to Lisanna and Levy, "You might want to step out for a bit at the moment."

He kneeled beside Elfman, inspecting him for injuries. Like the others, cuts, abrasions, and minor lacerations marred his skin. Golden eyes fell upon the heaviest outer wound, the two dangerous looking stakes jutting out of his shoulder. He couldn't help the wince passing through his being.

He looked at Elfman, "I'm just going to tell you ahead of time, this might hurt like a bitch, so grit your teeth."

Closing his eyes, Ed clapped his hands, bringing down the temperature of the area around the wound slightly to numb it, hoping to block some of the pain. Taking his left hand, he carefully inspected the area around the wound closely, wiping off the blood around it.

"It's pretty deep in there... you're just lucky these didn't end up a bit lower or you'd have a severe problem."

Ed grasped one of them in his right hand, meeting Elfman's eyes, "Take a deep breath for me and let it out. In. Out. In. Out. Now grit your teeth."

Giving no further warning, Ed quickly pulled out the stake with expert precision, discarding it quickly to the side. He clapped his hands quickly and channeled the earth's chi into Elfman's body to speed up the healing, stopping as much of the blood as he could.

When most of the blood flow was staunched, Ed readied himself to remove the next stake, "Just do the same thing as before. Breathe in, Breathe out."

Repeating the same process he used with the first one, Ed removed it successfully. He moved on to stop the blood flow from the wound.

Turning around, he rummaged through the medical kit, finding a few rolls of bandages and a disinfectant. He quickly applied the disinfectant and bound the bandages around Elfman's torso.

"You're pretty good at this," Elfman chuckled dryly, "I guess if you're a man, you need to know how to dress wounds."

Ed smiled sheepishly, "My brother, Al, would be a lot better at this than I am."

He tied the finishing not on the bandage and smiled, moving onto the other wounds. A few minutes passed and Ed had managed to heal the more minor of wounds.

"There, guess I'll tend to Evergreen now..." Ed said, getting up. He called to the outside of the ruins of the base, "Levy, Lisanna, you can come back in now."

The two girls walked back inside quietly, and Lisanna ran over to her brother, "Elf nii-chan! You're better!"

Kneeling down beside Evergreen, a large smile appeared on Ed's face as he got down to healing the woman.

A searing pain ripped through Ed as he collapsed to the ground, body convulsing in pain.

"Edward!" Levy called running to him. She knelt down beside him, "What's wrong? Did you exert too much of your power?"

"N-no..." Edward choked, "Th-That's not... it... Someone's in a pretty rough fight... all the magic being used is messing up the earth's chi... making my Alkahestry backfire somewhat..."

He shakily got to his feet, "I need... to go there..." He winced as another shockwave rippled through him, "This is why I hate this world of yours sometimes."

Ed began to walk off, turning slightly to say one last thing, "I've left basic weapons in there made from alchemy. They're imbued with some alchemic power so if worse comes to worse you're not completely helpless."

With that, the golden haired alchemist turned back around and dashed away, heading to where his ally was fighting.

* * *

><p><strong>LunarFallenStar: And done! Fail chapter is fail...<strong>

**xJake: Thanks for your review! And awwwww I'm so flattered! Reading your review made my day SO much better! I was super bummed about having to go back to school so early considering our school decided to take away some of our summer vacation so we could go back to school earlier, and your SUPER sweet review cheered me up. Also, I really like your stories so keep at it! I look forward to your updates. I'll work on that One Piece and Fairy Tail crossover and get some plot ideas and buff up on my One Piece knowledge. I've watched it and read it, but I haven't been watching it or reading it a ton lately. It would be really neat if you could give me some ideas for the plot. Anything works really.**

**majishan: I'm not sure if I'm going to make them win or barely win... still thinkin about it... Thanks for the review!**

**Assault Godzilla: I'm gonna try to read that when I have time, it sounds really interesting. Thanks for the review! Yep, Ed's got a long list of people he needs to give the metal boot too... he's just gotta figure out which one is first. Zeref's dark magic can affect him, but not super super severely. OMG I never thought of that! I would like to see him with Spider-man's web shooters /is currently in love with that movie. And it's a plus considering Spider man is my favorite super hero. Ah~ Childhood memories.**

**BlueJeanne: Mira is an amazing sister... I was super sad when I read the chapter in the manga too. I'm glad you liked this chapter and thanks for the review!**

**CrazySarahify: Thanks for the review! I hate procrastination so much... and now I have school in the mix too.**

**StarJade101: Thanks for the review and I'm glad you like this story so much. I'm so, so flattered! I've been so obsessed with FMA. It's my all-time favorite anime and manga. And again, I'm so flattered! I can't believe I'm your first favorite author!**

**Blinded in a bolthole: Thanks for the review! True, true. I like that saying you used. And the second statement is true as well. He also had gotten taller at the end of brotherhood too.**

**37ocr: Thanks for the review and I apologize for the really late update. Hope you liked this chapter.**

**steferstheawesome: Thanks for your many reviews! I like how you enjoy my attempt at this fanfiction. And I'm kinda' a Lisanna hater too (NaLu all the way for me), but I don't really mind her too much.**

**vampireanna'dancer: Thanks for the review and I'm glad you like my fail attempt at a story. I personally don't enjoy cross-pairings so I don't really put them in there. Another thing is I can really only see Ed with Winry. And I love EdWin! And I'm going to try and mention EdWin some in this fic, I'm just trying to find a way. You don't sound like a jerk at all! You made a perfectly valid point and I love hearing the readers' ideas because it makes my story better. Many hands make for light work after all.**

**Latios963: Thanks for the review! And here's the really late update! Hope you enjoy it!**


End file.
